Logan & Rory
by purplemoon07
Summary: Story after the season final, except Rory never leaves Yale. This is Complete. Please check out the sequal that is called Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger. Reviews are welcome :.
1. The Party & The Lake

**The Gilmore Girls**

_**I do not own any of the characters, movies or songs listed in this story. Thank you all.**_

_**Chapter One: The Party & The Lake:**_

**Rory:** I'm sorry, I just really wasn't expecting that!" she said annoyed yet with a smile on her face.

**Logan:** "I thaught it would be romantic." he groaned then pulled her close to him giver he a kiss.

**Rory:** "It was, just give me fair warning next time you decide to have five dozen Sunflowers delivered to my room" she said kissing him.

**Logan:** "Promise. Now there is a party tonight at Stephanies house, will you go with me? Please?." He asked with a playful pout.

**Rory:** " How can I say no to that face?" she asked teasingly.

**Logan:** "Ok, we will be here at six. See you then, bye baby."

**Rory:** " Bye" she said closing her bedroom door. It is Spring Break, normally she would have gone home, but her mom and Luke are on their honey moon in Paris so she stayed at Yale. He mom hired a different chef at the Dragon Fly while they were gone so Sookie could work at Luke's diner. While they were gone her grandma took her to her designers to pick out a few dresses. She insisted upon taking a few home. So Rory put one on for the night. Then she opened her door.

**Rory: **" I am going out with Logan and the guys tonight Paris, I don't know if I will come home or not."

**Paris:** "ok, I will be having Doyle over, so your choice should be a little easier." She said with a smirk. Then they heard a knock on the door.

**Rory:** "That will be for me, five minutes late as usual. Bye!" she said opening the door then going to the suv with Logan.

**Logan:** " Hey Ace! Ready for yet another fun night?" he asked walking her to the running suv.

**Rory: **"Yup. I am going to have to sleep over with you tonight if that's okay? Doyle and Paris' sexcapades are going on tonight."

**Logan:** "Do you really think you have to ask Ace?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

**Colin: **"So Rory, friend, do you want to help a buddy out?" he asked

**Rory: **"With what?" she asked confused.

**Finn:** "He needs laid, among other things. Real tight ass if you ask me." he said looking at Colin, then he got a punch in the arm from him. "Ow, that hurts!." Finn yelped.

**Rory:** "Anyways, what do you need help with Colin?" she asked

**Colin:** "Well I am ready to tell Steph I have feelings for her, but I don't know how." he said a little shy.

**Logan:** "Col. here has never been good with feelings." he said looking back at Coling from his rear view mirror.

**Colin:** "With you please just talk to her Rory? I will owe you one." he said.

**Rory:** "Sure, anything for you guys." she said with a sweet smile.

**Finn:** "Anything?" he asked with a smile directed at Logan. Colin punched him again.

**Logan:** "Thanks Col., and Finn back off!" he said irritated at his friend. They arrived at a masion. One much like Rorys grandparents, and Logan's house. An 'old money' type home. Inside the maid took their coats, and Rory was the only one to thank her. The maid just nodded at her slightly slightly confused.

**Stephanie:** "You guys all made it! Rory!" she said greeting the guys then pulling rory into a hug. "We need to talk." she said looking back at the guys then down at Rory. "Just us."

**Rory: **"Ok sweetie, I will be back." she said turning to Logan and giving him a kiss.

**Finn:** "You are too lucky." he said looking at Rory walk away. "Now lets go get drunk shall she?" he said looking at Logan and Colin.

**Rory:** "What do you need to talk about?" she asked curiously.

**Stephanie:** "Do you think I should go for Colin, I am starting to have feelings for him, but I don't know if he feels the same." she said looking at Rory.

**Rory: **"He just had this conversation with me on the way here with me!" she said trying not to laugh.

**Stephanie:** "This is great! I can't believe this!" she said hugging Rory again.

**Rory: **"Well don't just stand here. Go get him tiger!" she said with a laugh.

**Stephanie:** "Thank you Rory. You're more of a friend than you know." she said then ran out of the room looking for Colin. Rory behind her. She oculdn't miss this, it had been comming for a while. Stephanie ran up to Colin and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

**Finn:** "Aww..finally they are together. Now maybe Colin's stick will come out of his ass. Now I will see you all later, I just spotted a cute little red head to band." he said walking away. The group just laughed with exception to Colin.

**Logan:** "Ace, do you want to dance?" he asked smiling.

**Rory:** "Why yes please my good sir." she said taking his hand. They moved out to the dance floor. Rory moved her head up to his neck and was kissing it softly, while he slowly moved one hand up and down her side. He loved her new dress. It was black and had a plunging neck line in the fron with a small silver silver clasp at the bottom. It looked perfect on her. After the song they walked to her drinks when Stephanie and Colin ran up to them.

**Stephanie:** "do you guys want to go do something crazy?" she asked excitedly while Colin grabbed her waist to pull her back to him.

**Finn: **"I'm game, as long as it doesn't invole any sort of boat." They all laughed remeber both incidents.

**Logan:** "As long as we don't steal anything I'm game." he said smirking at Rory. "Sorry Ace." he said when the group laughed.

**Rory: **"Sure. You guys lead the way." she said with a smile. Then the group headed out the door. Stephanies sister was just going to have to take care of the party alone.

**Colin:** "Why don't we take them to the lake?" he asked with a smile.

**Finn:** " Ya! That sounds good." He said excitedly.

**Stephanie and Rory:** "NO BOATS!" they said in unison. They guys laughed.

**Logan: **"No, we won't be needing a boat, we won't be needing much actually." He said with a smirk on his face. When they reached their destination Rory and Stephanie looked at the boys confused and like they were crazy.

**Rory:** "We can't go swimming if that's what you guys are thinking. NOt in this dress I'm not." she said with Stephanie agreeing.

**Colin:** "We won't need them for this." he said grabbing Stephanies hand and getting out of the suv. Finn running behing them un-buttoning his jacket.

**Rory:** "What are you guys talking about?" she asked still confused.

**Logan:** "We are all going skinny-dipping! Ace, will you go please? I promise it will be fun, and I will protect you from Finn's wondering eyes." he said with a chuckle.

**Rory:** "Ya, sounds fun, but you better keep Finns eyes from my body." she said in all seriousness kissing him before they got out of the car. The couple ran out to the lake holding hands. Finn, Colin, and Stephanie were already out there. Rory threw off her dress, and the rest of what she was wearing in a small pile, while Logan took off his suit. They they held hands, and jumped in. The guys could barely reach the bottom the lake to stand, but they did. The girls couldn't at all so Logan held Rory to his chest, as did Colin with Stephanie. They were both cold, and they didn't want Finn seeing their girlfriends naked

**Logan:** "I love you, thank you for doing this with me." he said holding her shivering body, and kissing her.

**Rory:** "I love you too, and I'm glad to." she said with a sweet smile.

**Finn:** " Lets go tothe rope!" he said getting out. It was too dark for anyone to really see them naked, but there was one light far out from the island that shined on the water.

**Colin:** "okay, but the girls need to stay here. I don't want anyones eyes on Steph but mine, and I am sure, no I know, Logan feels the same about 'his Ace'." he said with a smile.

**Logan: **"Let's go, girls you can come over here where there is shallower water, so you can reach." Logan kissed Rory then joined Colin & Finn to go on the 'rope'. Rory and Stephanie moved ot the shallow end waiting for the guys to come back. They were cold and figured since they were friends and both girls with would be ok if they held on to each other for warmth.

**Rory:** "You know the guys are going to die when they find us like this right?" she said laughing.

**Stephanie: **"Do you want to play with their minds a bit?" she asked as both girls watched Finn jump from a swinging rope into the water.

**Rory:** "Sure, what's your plan?" she asked with an evil grin.

Stephanie: "When we hear them comming lets pretend like we are making-out." she said with an equally evil grin.

Rory: "Okay, sounds like a plan 'girlfriend'" they both laughed. The girls watched as Colin and Logan jumbed off the ropes, then hear them started to walk back.

Stephanie: "That's our cue." she said looking at Rory. They positioned their faces so they were just kissing eah others cheeks, but it was so dark the guys wouldn't be able to tell the differece. The three boys stopped dead in their tracks.

Finn: "Oh my..."

Colin: "Holy Shit!"

Logan: "Hey let me get in on that." they all said looking at the girls. Then the girls burst into laughter. Disappointing the boys that it wasn't real.

Stephanie: "All fo you close your eyes, and Colin, Logan, hold a hand over Finn's. She said the boys did as insturucted while Finn groaned. Then the girls ran up to their boyfriends.

Rory: "Open!" she whispered in Logan's ear. Then he grabbed her hand and ran toward the woods around the lake.

Finn: "Nice arse Ace!" he said knowing it would piss Logan off and he would pay for it later. Colin and Stephanie just jumped back into the water making out. Where's my nice little red head when I need her?" he asked out loud.

Logan tackled Rory to the ground, careful not to hurt her though. She moaned as he kissed her neck and breathed deeply into her ear.

Logan: "I love you, and I want you right here, right now." he said looking straight into her eyes.

Rory: "I love you too, but we don't have a condom, and I know I am on the pill, but you know I don't feel safe unless we have both. I'm sorry baby." she really did feel bad. She wanted him too, but she knew he would understand.

Logan: "I understand, but Ace at my place you are and will be mine." he said with a cocky grin. She just giggled and nodded. Then he kissed her again.

Rory: "Can we go now? I kind of want to be 'yours tonight now." she said seductivly then he kissed her again.

Logan: "Hell yes! Come on." he said helping her up. They put their clothes back on, and found Stephanie and Colin dressed the suv making-out, and Finn buttoning his shirt walking to the car.

Finn: "Still I must say that is a great arse you have there_ Ace._" he said directed at Logan. Logan stayed quite however, he was going to enjoy his evening and pay Finn back tomorrow.

Stephanie: "I am still freezing, will you turn on the heat please?" she asked Logan.

Rory: "Ya Logan, I'm cold too." she said shivering in her seat. So he turned on the heat.

Logan: " Yes, but I am going to turn up the heat with you later." he said playfully to Rory.

Rory: "Okay 'Master & Commander'". she said giggling. When they reached the dorm Colin and Stephanie ran to his bedroom slamming the door behind them. Finn went to his own car to drive to the pub. Then Logan and Rory went to his room shutting the door behing them.

Logan: "Okay, now I get you all to myself, I have missed you..missed us. It has been two weeks baby." he said crawling up to her on his bed.

Rory: "I have missed you too, but that is why I am laying here ready for you to do me." she said with a smirk.

Logan: "Yes ma'am." he said raising an eyebrow at her. Logan layed on top of her all of his weight on his hands. He passionatly kissed her reaching up her dress. Rory turned him over onto his back while un-doing his pants. He lifted her dress completly off. Then he took his suite off while she took off her bra. He then got up quickly to get to the bathroom. They needed a condom. He pulled it out of the rapper putting it on. He came back in to find Rory still laying on the bed waiting for him. She could barely wait to have him inside her again. He went to her getting on top. He kissed her while he thrusted in her. She moaned but after a while she moved to the top. He groaned with please as she moved slowly back and forth until speeding up. They both climaxed together. Then she layed down beside him exhausted while he turned to throw-away the 'trash'.

Logan: "Okay Ace?" he asked a little concerned. She was red and looked really tired.

Rory: "Ya, I have just never had more than one before." she said blushing a bit. Logan kissed on the lips then smiled a bit. He loves how open they are with each other.

Logan: "Well that was amazing. Are you too tired to watch a movie with me?" he asked her.

Rory: "I can watch a movie with you, if you want." she said sweetly then kissed him as they got up.He put on some boxers and a t-shirt, and she put on one of his t-shirts and boxers as well. He smiled at how cute she looked. Logan put in 'Anchorman' then sat onthe couch. Rory layed her head down on his lap, and fell asleep before the previews were even over. He smiled sweetly while playing with her hair. He loved her so much. He picked her up in his arms and too her to his room after turning off the movie. She curled up in his arms in bed, they both went to sleep.

Please read and review. Take it easy on my though. I have only done one other fan fiction, and not for Gilmore Girls. The next chapter will be here soon!


	2. Lunch With Grandma

**Gilmore Girls**

**Again I do not own any of these characters, songs, movies, or television shows listed. Thank you **

**Chapter Two: Lunch with Grandma**

**Thank you all for Reading this and Reviewing, it means alot!**

Rory woke-up to the sound of her cell phone and the smells of bacon, and Logan was already awake, he wasn't beside her.

**Rory**: "Hello?" she asked answering her phone, a little annoyed.

**Emily:** "Rory dear it's your grandmother. Are you free to come to lunch this afternoon?"

**Rory: **" Ya grandma that's fine I guess." she said hesitating a bit. _'What could she be up to now she thought to herself'._

**Emily:** "Oh and do bring Logan, if he's free of course. See you soon dear, bye." she said quickly.

**Rory:** "Ok grandma, good bye!." she said confused. What does she have up her sleeve this time? Rory got up then looked down at the oversized shirt and boxes she was wearing, but she was hungry so she headed out the door into the living room.

**Logan:** "Good Morning Ace, we didn't wake you did we?" he asked comming over to kiss her.

**Rory: **"No, my cell phone idd, my grandma wants to have lunch with us. Will you go with me please?" she said pouting a little.

**Logan: **"Yes of course." he said kissing her. "Are you hungry? I have a plate of eggs and bacon over there with your name on it, and of course a giant cup of coffee." he said with a smile.

**Rory: **" Yes, thank you sweetie. You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." she said with a sly smile walking over to her plate. She then noticed Colin and Stephanie cuddled on the couch watching the news together. Finn must have been asleep still..probably hung-over too.

**Colin: **"Did you girls have fun at the lake last night?" he asked with a smirk remeber their "kiss".

**Rory: **" Oh yes, and let me tell you, that girlfriend of your's can 'kiss'. she said jokingly winking at Stephanie.

**Finn: **" Why are you all up so early? And talking! The sun is still out. Ugh! I hate the damn sun." he said walking to a chair to be seated.

**Logan:** "If memory serves me right, I still owe you a little something from last night." he said going over to Finn and punching him in the arm. "Don't look at my girlfriends 'arse' and don't call her Ace. That's my name for her think of your own." he said walking back over to the kitchen where Rory was happily eating her food and drinking her coffee.

**Rory:** "Thank you for breakfast but, I need to go get a shower to be ready for grandma's." she said walking back to his room to find _her_ clothes.

**Logan: **" Okay, what time do you want me to come and get you?" he asked

**Rory: **"Around one. Can you help me find my shirt?" she asked looking around the room. Then Logan handed it to her after looking under the bed. Logan kissed her and then she went out the door.

**Rory:** "Bye Guys! Bye Steph!" she said with a wink to Stephanie then she left. Paris and Doyle were up when she walked in. Both of them seated and clothed watching something on television.

**Paris:** "Did you have fun at the party?" she asked

**Rory: **"Yes it was alot of fun, you missed another good one."

**Paris:** "You know that I don't just go tot parties. Anyways we had fun last night too. Are you going anywhere today?" she asked looking at Doyle, then back to Rory.

**Rory: **"Yes, Logan and I are going to my grandmothers for lunch why?" she asked.

**Doyle**: "You know you can do much better than that pest you call a boyfriend."

**Paris: **" I am giving you fair warning that we want the dorm again tonight." she said.

**Rory: **" Okay, but tonight is the last night, and I like Logan, you just don't like him because of his father." she said to Doyle. Then went to her room so she could pack a bag and shower. Trying not to step on any of the sunflowers still on the floor, dying, and careful not to knock over any of the vases. '_I really hope he doesn't do this again, sweet, but too much._' she said to herself. She realized how bad she smelt when she got into the shower, from the lake water. She defintily needed a good shower. After her shower she packed everything she needed into a duffel bag then looked at the clock, 12:45. So she walked down to get her favorite coffee, on campus of course, nobody could top Luke's coffee. Just when she was comming back she saw Logan pulling up to park in front of her dorm.

**Rory:** "Logan!" she yelled to get his attention. He turned around quickly then smiled.

**Logan:** "Ready Ace?" he asked

**Rory:** "Yes, I just need to run in to get a bag. Paris and Doyles 'festivities' are going on tonight. I'm sorry if I'm in the way I can go to Stars Hollow." she said feeling bad as they walked into her dorm.

**Logan:** "I told you Ace you didn't have to ask, it's fine whenever." then they quickly headed out the door hearing sounds comming from Paris in her bedroom. "sick" was all he could say.

**Rory:** " Ya, my thaughts exactly" she said getting into the suv.

**Logan: **"So, what do you think this lunch is about?" he asked curiously.

**Rory: **" I don't know, maybe they still haven't given up on our 'arranged marriage' all I know is we are probably not going to like it." she said digging in her purse for her ringing phone. "Hello?"

**Lorelai:** "Greetings from Paris!" she said in a french accent.

**Rory:** "Hey mom! Are you two having a good time?" she asked.

**Lorelai:**"Yes, it is amazing here. What are you doing?"

**Rory:** "Grandma invited Logan and I to lunch so we are on our way there." she said.

**Lorelai: **"Oh so she either hasn't stopped planning the wedding, or she has something else,worse, up her sleeve." she said casually.

**Rory:** "Probably, but I have to go we are here."

**Lorelai:** "Okay hunny. Miss you. Bye!" she said feeling sorry for Logan and Rory.

**Rory:** "Have fun, miss you too, Bye!" she said closing her phone. and getting out of the car.

**Logan:** "Ready Ace?" he asked grabbing her hand and going knocking on the door.

**Rory: **"As ready as I can be." she said with a fake smile. The maid came to the door collecting their coats. The same maid from last time. Rory was impressed. "Thank you" she said to the maid.

**Maid:** "You are welcome Miss Gilmore." she said walking away confused.

**Emily:** "Oh good you both made it. The traffic was fine I hope?"

**Logan:** "Yes, just fine Mrs. Gilmore. Good Afternoon, how are you?" he asked kissing her hand.

**Emily: **"Well just fine dear, and please call me Emily." she said going to the bar. "Would you two like something to drink?" she asked looking at the cute couple gesturing for them to be seated.

**Logan:** "Just water please Emily." he replied.

**Rory: **"Water for me also." she said. grabbing the glass.

**Emily: **"I haven't spoken to your mother in quite a while, how is Shira doing?" she asked sipping her wine.

**Logan: **"Good, I am sure." he said trying to be polite.

**Emily: **"That's good. Now the reason that I called you here is because Richard and I have decided to have Shira and Mitchuim over for dinner tomorrow night." she said watching Logan's face turn red, and Rory's turn white.

**Rory:** "Why did you do that?" she asked feeling both sick and mad.

**Emily:** "I want to work out this 'problem' they have with you two being together. You two seem very much in love so we are going to help you both out with persuading Mitchium and Shira." she said with a smile.

**Logan:** "Okay, waht time are we expected?" he asked gritting his teeth a bit and squeezing Rory's hand so he won't lose his temper.

**Emily:** "Six O'clock." she said with a smile above her glass.

**Rory: **"Well Grandma, we will be there, but I just remebered that Logan and I promised some friends we would help them with something. I'm sorry, but we must go. See you tomorrow though." she said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him to the door. Logan smiled getting his coat from the maid, then kissed Emily's hand again, and they left. Both cracked up in the car at Emily's face when they left.

**Logan:** "You were right, she definitly had something up her sleeve, that we wouldn't like."

**Rory:** "Ya, tomorrow will probably be awful. Do you want to grab some actual food now?" she asked just as her stomach growled.

**Logan:** "Yes sure, I have a feeling you will want drive through right?" he asked smiling at her then laughed when she nodded. He pulled into Burger King and parked to go in.

**Rory:** "You are actually going in? I though the smell of that much grease made you nausous?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

**Logan: **"It does but, I want to go in with you. I love you, and you make sacrifices for me all the time, and I am about to make one for you." he said kissing her.

**Rory: **" I love you too, now I'm starving so lets go eat!" she said with a smile on her face getting out. They got their food and sat down at a table with Rory immediatly digging in to her sandwhich.

**Logan:** "I would say you were hungry." he said looking at her laughing as she ate. She just smiled at him innocently and continued to eat.

Later that night Stephanie and Colin occupied themselves in his room, while Finn, Logan and Rory watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Neither Logan or Rory were excited about what was ahead of the them the next day. Rory fell asleep with her head in Logan's lap.

**Finn:** "You really do love her don't you?" he asked admiring the couple.

**Logan:** "Yes, I really do." he replied smiling down at _'his Ace'_ running his fingers through her pretty brown hair.

**Finn:** "I'm glad, you two are perfect for each other." he said with a sweet smile. "You are a lucky man, but I don't need to tell you that, you should know that already."

**Logan:** "Definitly, nobody is or ever will be good enough for her." with that he lifted her up into his arms. She moaned a little and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled. "Good night Finn."

**Finn:** "Good night." he said turning off the lights getting ready for bed himself. That night Logan layed there awake watching Rory sleep, remebering all the time they had already spend toghether. All the memories they have already shared. They had already gone trhough alot of good times and bad. He then knew that he loved her, and would never loved any other girl ever again. This was _'his Ace'_ forever he hoped.

Read and Review Please. The next Chapter with the dinner will be up soon!


	3. Shopping & A Talk

**Gilmore Girls**

**I do not own any of the characters, songs, or movies listed. Thank you**

**_ Chapter Three: Shopping & A Talk_**

Logan woke up that morning knowing what was ahead. He knew Rory was going to be stressed out about it all day, unless he did something about it. He thought for a moment then got up to make a call. Careful not to wake the sleeping Rory up he tiptoed into the living room.

**Stephanie: **"Hello?" she asked tired and annoyed with whoever was calling her.

**Logan:** "Hey Steph, sorry to wake you, but I need you to do something for me." he started.

**Stephanie: **"What Huntsberger, and I better be allowed to go back to sleep before."

**Logan:** "Yes, it does. I just wanted to talk to you before Rory woke up. My parents and her grandparents are making us go to dinner with them, so Rory is very stressed out. So before we go tonight I would like you to take her to New York for some shopping. I will give you my credit card, and buy her a new dress to wear. Make her forget all about tonight.

**Stephanie:** "Ok, what time?" she asked getting a little excited, but still tired.

**Logan:** "About one. I will drop my credit card off. I have a few things to do this morning as well. Thank you Steph. Bye."

**Stephanie:** "No problem, bye." she said hanging up the phone.

Logan wrote Rory a note then went out the door. He needed a shower, and had a few things to do before this dinner.

Rory woke up at 10:30 rolling over to find Logan was gone. Then she looked at her night stand, and a note from Logan was there. It said:

_Ace,_

_I'm sorry I left, but I think you will be able to forgive me after what I am about to tell you. I arranged for Stephanie to pick you up at one today to take you shopping. Don't worry about money, she has my credit card. I have a few things to do today, so I will see you at 5:30 to pick you up for dinner. Have fun!_

_Love, _

_Master & Commander_

She laughed that he still signed all of his notes with that. Rory went into the kitchen to get her first cup of coffee then took her shower and got dressed. She was still worried about what was going to happen at hte dinner tonight, but she wasn't going to let that worry her now. She had alot of shopping to do, and her ride will be there in ten minutes.

**Rory:** "Stephanie is taking me shopping today, and then I have dinner at six. I will be back here later tonight." she said to Paris as she was grabbing her jacket to go to the car with Stephanie.

**Paris:**"Okay Gilmore, have fun." she said while watching television.

**Stephanie:** "Are you ready for a day of girl talk and shopping?" she asked with a big smile on her face as Rory got into the car.

**Rory:** "You bet, now where are we off to?" she asked getting excited.

**Stephanie:** "Well only the best place around to shop, New York! We are going to J-Crew, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and where ever else you want to go. I just need to have you back in time to get ready for the dinner tonight, which you are not going to stress out about once today." she said smiling at Rory as she got onto the highway.

**Rory: **"Okay, you just lead the way _girlfriend_" they both cracked up remebering the night at the lake. Then made little smooching noises at each other.

Mean while Logan was at lunch with his sister, Honor. Trying to find out what exactly was going to happen tonight.

**Honor:** " I just know that Richard and dad have been talking alot and having their little golf outings more than usual. I think Richard and Emily have persuaded mom and dad that Rory can do both, have a career and be a wife to you." she said

**Logan:** "Okay, well that sounds good, so we have nothing to worry about right?" he asked hopeful that they wouldn't.

**Honor:** "Not necessarily, if they come to like Rory they may push marriage on you both. It's mom and dad though, so you never know. Then of course you have Richard and Emily that are already pushing from what it sounds like." she said feeling sorry for her brother.

**Logan:** "Well wedding plans we can handle. I just didn't want them to attack Rory again, she didn't deserve that. I just want mom and dad to like her so she doesn't have to go through that." he said getting up from the table and hugging his sister. "Thank you, I need to go, Stephanie is shopping with Rory as we speak, and I am going to meet them for coffee somewhere." he said walking to the car.

**Honor:** "Anytime little brother, I like her already by how much she is changing you for the good. Tell her I said hi. Bye." she said walking to her own car.

Stephanie and Rory were in Gucci making a purchase on a blue evening dress Rory knew Logan would like when her cell phone rang. On the call id it read _'Logan'._

**Rory:** "Hello?" she said with a smile.

**Logan:** "Hey Ace, are you having fun?" he asked.

**Rory:**"Yes, thank you, I needed this." she said in all honesty.

**Logan:** "You're welcome, can I talk to Steph for a minute?" he asked with a plan in mind.

**Rory:** "Ya sure, hold on a minute." she said handing Stephanie the phone.

**Stephanie:** "Yes Master & Commander what can I do for you?" she asked jokingly with both girls cracking up.

**Logan:** "haha, that's very funny, meet me at the Star Bucks accross from Ralph Lauren in forty-five minutes. Let me talk to Rory again please." he said.

**Stephanie: **"Okay, and yes Master and Commander you may have your girlfriend back." she said while they laughed again, while they walked out of the shop.

**Rory:** "Hey" she siad trying not to laugh again.

**Logan:** "I'm glad you are getting along with Steph, you guys make good friends, Steph needed it. I will see you before you know it. Love you."he said driving on the highway.

**Rory:** "Me too. Love you too, bye." she said closing her phone and walking into Louis Vuitton with Stephanie.

**Stephanie:** " It's 3:00, and this is my favorite store in the world, so lets get shopping!" she said grabbing Rory's arm and dragging her over to the shoes, she needed some to go with her dress. A half hour later they drove to the Star Bucks, Rory not knowing Logan was going to be there. She bought a pair of black heels at Louis Vuitton, and Stephanie bought herself a new purse. When they went inside Rory immediatly saw Logan and ran to hug him.

After coffee Rory went back with Logan so they could get ready. She thanked Stephanie for taking her shopping today, and then went back to her dorm. She put on the new blue dress and black heels she picked out earlier that day. She knew Logan would like it because he loved how the color blue brought out her eyes. At 5:30 on the dot he pulled up to pick her up. He was wearing a black suit (of course) with silver pin stripe, very cute she thought.

**Logan:** "You look absolutely beautiful, I love how it brings out your eyes" he said walking her to the car and opening the door for her.

**Rory:** "Thank you, you look very nice as well" she said knowing he would say something like that. It was quite the whole ride there. Both a little curious as to how the evening would go. Logan wasn't so nervous after talking to Honor, but still had butterflies in his stomach. They pulled up to the drive way and kissed each other before getting out.

**Logan:** "Well here it goes." he said kissing her again and then ringing the door bell.

Read and Review, I promise I will have the dinner in the next chapter. I just felt like it needed something more before the dinner. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you too Sarah, even though you are going to make fun of me forever now! hehe


	4. The very anticipated Dinner

**Gilmore Girls**

**I do not own any of the characters, songs or movies listed thank you**

_**Chapter Four: The very anticipated Dinner**_

After waiting just a few seconds the maid answered the door and took their coats. Then they walked in to see Shira, Mitchium, Richard, and Emily.

**Emily: **"Oh good you made it, can I get you two something to drink?" she asked as they all walked into the living room. Shira and Mitchium were seated on the couch talking to Richard as they came in.

**Logan:** "Good evening Emily." he said kissing her hand. "I will have a scotch please." he said turning back to Rory.

**Rory:** "Hi grandma, I will have champagne please." she said sitting down with Logan on the love seat, accross from Shira and Mitchium. Richard was seated on the right in a chair, then Emily came in with their drinks to be seated in the chair on the left.

**Logan/Rory:** "Thank you." they both said in unison as Emily handed them their drinks.

**Emily:** "So how has school been going for you two?" she asked looking at the couple.

**Logan:** "Very good, Rory has got me into good habits with actually showing up a little more with the paper, I have fnished many articles with help from her of course." he said looking at his father with a smile.

**Mitchium:** "Yes, I read one of your articles the other day Rory, I must say I was rather pleased with it, you are quit the writer after all." he said with a smile.

**Richard:** "Okay, lets not beat around the bush anymore than we have to." he began, but was interrupted by Shira.

**Shira:** "Mitchium and I have been talking with Richard and Emily, they have told us that you would indeed be able to be a journalist, along with being a wonderful wife to our Logan, so we give you our blessing." she said with a smile then looked at Emily as she spoke.

**Emily:** "Yes, your engagement party is Friday night at seven, we expect you both to be here by six." she said with a smile. "I do believe dinner is done." she said gesturing for the group to walk into the dinner room.

**Logan:** "We are not getting married, we are too young, don't you think this should be our own decision, and not an arranged one?" he asked trying not to raise his temper.

**Mitchium:** "We are just doing whats best for both of you, you will be gradguating in a matter of months, and taking over a few things for me, so you will need a respectiful wife, which we think Rory can be. I thought you would be pleased that we like Rory." he said walking to the dining room and sitting down.

**Richard:** "This is not for open discussion, now Rory, Logan, sit down and enjoy the meal. There is no way of getting out of this so just stop fighting the inevitable." he said trying to lower his voice, and not get upset as he cut into his steak sitting in front of him.

**Rory:** "What about a ring? He hasn't proposed so what am I supposed to do about the ring?" she asked annoyed, but trying to please them, for now.

**Shira:** "We have that all sorted out for you dear. Logan will have it by the end of the night. Now, Emily, are you free for brunch tomorrow? I think you Rory, and I need to sit down and talk about the wedding plans at the country club." she asked with a polite smile.

**Emily:** "That will be fine. Will 10:30 be okay for you Rory?" she asked with a smile.

**Rory:** "Ya, sure grandma that's fine." she said trying to take this all in. She loved Logan, and she knew Logan loved her, but she didn't know if they were really ready for marriage. She would just talk to him about it later, after this rediculous dinner.

An hour later and fifty more rediuscouls disscussions later, Logan was handed a box then Rory and Logan said their good byes. They went out to the car and sighed and just sat there for a moment. Then Logan looked up.

**Logan:** "Ace, I'm sorry sweetie, but can you drive, I had a little too much to drink tonight." he said getting out and walking over to the passanger seat. She just got up and got in the driver seat.

**Rory:** "Are you sure? This is a Porsche, which costs a lot of money, and I am a little nervous to be driving this." she said looking at him.

**Logan: **"Ace, you will be fine, do you really think I would have asked you to drive it, if I thought you were going to drive us off in some ditch somewhere?" he asked with a smirk, then he leaned over and kissed her, "you will be just fine" he said slurring a little. She laughed.

**Rory:** "Okay.." she said turning it on and backing out the drive way." she was still nervous, but she obviously had to drive. On the way to the dorm she asked, "do you really want to get married? I mean do you think we are ready?"

**Logan:** "I love you, and I am going to do whatever you want, if you don't want to get married, I am fine with that, and if you do want to get married, I will be fine with that too, I just want you to really think about it, this is a big decision, for both of us." he said slightly sobering up.

**Rory:** "Ok, I will have to have my answer by tomorrow though, I have that 'brunch' with your mother and my grandmother." she said not looking forward to it.

**Logan:** "Ya, just don't let them pressure you into anything you don't want to do." he said holding her hand. "Lets just crash at my place tonight then you can go to this thing tomorrow." he said trying to reasure her. She parked in front of her building to get an over night bag, then came back outside to drive over to Logan's. At his dorm they walked in on Finn passed out drunk on the kitchen counter, and Stephanie & Colin making out on the couch.

**Colin:** "Oh, I wasn't expecting you guys back, umm. So soon." he said awkwardly, while Stephanie got off his lap.

**Logan: **"Ya, Ya, Ya, just go on with your business, but first, why is Finn passed out on the counter with only his underwear on?" he asked curiously.

**Stephanie:** "He decided to be a exatic dancer, he passed out (thank God) before his last article of clothing came off. I must say though, you both missed a good show." she said laughing. Then she gave Colin a look, and they both went to his room. Rory and Logan just rolled their eyes and went to his room.

**Logan:** "It looks like with all the bottles and can out there I have quite the mess to clean up tomorrow, I think I should get a reward first though." he said with a smirk directed at Rory.

**Rory:** "Oh really? I think I will have to agree, you do deserve a reward after tonight, then maybe after you clean up the mess tomorrow you will get another one?" she said raising an eye brow and climbing on top of him on the bed. She kissed his neck then gave him a very visible hickey.

**Logan:** "Hey! You are going to pay for that.." he said turning her over as she giggled. He gave her one too on her neck. About the same spot as his. "Now we match." he said laughing. She just rolled her eyes and began to un-dress him. They needed to have a bit of fun after today, and for what was ahead for tomorrow.

Read and Review. I was nice and left you two chapters today. Thank you for the reviews. I will add the next chapter soon with the 'brunch'.


	5. Disney Land

**The Gilmore Girls**

_**I do not own any of the characters, movies or songs listed in this story. Thank you all.**_

_**Chapter Five: Wedding details & Disney Land**_

Three months, twenty dinners, and twelve golf outings later Rory and Logan had been formally announced to be engaged. It was in every newspaper the Huntzberger family owned,and more. There was no way there could back out now. Even though they never stepped in. Lorelai and Luke had been back from their honeymoon for two months now, and were shocked at this news. Lorelai knew Rory and Logan were not up for this, but she couldn't really do anything about it. Her mother and Shira had already made plans for months in advance, and picked the wedding date, Christmas Eve. Soon Rory had an engagement ring, that she was expected to wear to the social gatherings, she loved Logan, but she didn't know if she was really read for marriage. Logan thought the same, and was terrified all of this was going to ruin, his before perfect relationship with Rory, but knew they would just have to stick this out together.

Rory: "Logan, have you seen my purse?" she asked looking frantically around the dorm. They couldn't be late for another party, her grandmother, and Shira scoulded them about the last three they were late for.

Logan: "Yes, you left it by the door." he said walking into his bedroom. "Are you almost ready?" he asked looking at her while she slipped on her best heals.

Rory: "Ya,I'm ready." she said looking up at him. Then she slipped on her ring that she was supposed to wear. She thought it was beautiful, but it would have meant more if Logan would have picked it out, and if he would have actually proposed, and if she would have been ready for marriage, and not forced into it. They walked out the door to get into his car.

Logan: " Ace, I was thinking." he began, but was rudely interrupted.

Rory: "Wow you actually do that?" she asked with an evil grin.

Logan: "Yes Ace, and anyways, I was thinking after everything we have been through these past few months we should award ourselves. Maybe take a trip somewhere. Would you be up for that?" he asked while pulling out of the Yale campus.

Rory: "Yes, that sounds great. Where did you want to go?" she asked with a smile.

Logan: " I was thinking a weekend in California, maybe go to Disney Land. How does that sound?" He asked glancing at her then looking back at the road.

Rory: ''That sounds perfect! I have always wanted to go there. I mean I was alot smaller, but I'm sure the tea cups will still be as fun." she said holding his hand. 'This is going to be perfect, no wedding planning for a whole weekend' she thought, when they pulled up to the Huntzberger mansion. "Well here we go" she said getting out of the car. Logan took her hand and kissed her before walking up to the door to ring the door bell.

Maid: "Oh Mr. Huntzberger, Miss Gilmore, everyone is in the ball room." she said taking their coats.

Logan: "Okay, thank you Ruby." she said with a smile then pulled Rory into the ballroom with him. They never left each others side at these things, unless it was absolutly necessary. He held her hand almost the whole night, so they could get through it together.

Emily: "Oh look they are here. Don't they look sweet." she said to Shira as they approached the couple.

Shira: "Rory good to see you again. How has school been treating you?" she asked with a smile.

Rory: "Very good Mrs. Huntzberger, as good as school can treat a student that is." she said with a slight laugh. The two women giggled then looked at Logan.

Emily: "Well you look quit handsome this evening. How have you been dear?" she asked while taking a sip of her brandy.

Logan: "Just fine Mrs. Gilmore." he said kissing her hand. Hopefully he would charm the two ladies then they would leave him and Rory alone. They both could only hope though. Then he saw Colin, Stephanie, Finn, and a red head come through the door. "Excuse me ladies, some of our good friends just arrived." he said pulling Rory with him easily to the group.

Finn: "Hey, thought we could save you from the old bats before they got to you. Sorry we were running a bit late." he said looking at Rory and Logan. "Oh by the way this is Jasmine, she is going with us." he continued then looked at Rory. "Hi love, has Logan told you about our little trip?" he asked glancing at Logan.

Logan: "Ya I told her. Pleased to meet you Jasmine, I am sure Stephanie and Rory will take you under their wing on the trip. I do warn you though, they can get into lots of trouble." he said smiling and looking at the two mischeivious girls beside him.

Stephanie: "Oh it's all good fun! We all have to go shopping though!" she said getting excited. "Just us girls though of course." she added looking at the three men standing there with 'please no' looks on their faces, which quickly turned to smiles when they knew they didn't have to get drug along.

Colin: "What time is it we are supposed to leave Logan?" he asked while ordering a drink.

Logan: "That's the thing, we have to leave tonight, my dad's pilot is leaving tomorrow morning for his own time off. So we are going to have to cut this party short." he said with a smile then looked down at Rory, "Is that okay with you Ace?" he asked hoping she would be ok with all of this.

Rory: "Of couse! I would do just about anything to get away from another one of these damn parties." she said then kissed Logan. "We should get back though, I haven't packed." she went on.

Logan: "Okay, so here's the plan, we are going to drive back, pack, then meet us at the plan by ten." he said then turned to Rory, "We need to tell the 'old bats' we had something to do then get out of here as quickly as possible." he said pulling her accross the room to find them. Then they spotted them sitting at a table talking, probably arranging something else wedding related. "Mom, Emily, we have a few things to do the next few days, and are very busy, so if you don't mind we will be leaving now." he said kissing his mother and Emily on the cheek.

Shira: "Ok dears, when you get back from whatever you are doing we all need to sit down, and have a talk. Rory needs to choose her dress, flowers, that sort of thing." she said with a smile as the two rolled their eyes then walked out the door. "I think they are beginnning to come around, they are already in love, we just need to push a little more." she said with a smile directed at Emily.

Back at the Dorm:

Rory: "Will I need any dresses or anything like that?" she asked Logan over the phone. He was at his own dorm packing.

Logan: "You may need one, if you need another, I will take care of it there." he told her. "I am on my way to get you, your all packed right?" he asked putting his bag in the trunk, then starting his car.

Rory: "Ya, see you in a few." she said excitedly. "Love you." she said before hanging up. Logan walked in through her door without knocking, they went over to each others dorms so much they made keys for each other, and had little 'over night' bags for each other.

Logan: "I love you too." he said kissing her then grabbed her bag. She left Paris a note then walked out the door while Logan put her bag in the trunk as well. "I want you to promise me one thing. Don't worry or even think about the 'wedding' this weekend at all." he said looking her straight in the eyes then kissing her on the cheek. "Just relax and have fun!" he went on. At the air strip Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Jasmine had already arrived. Logan grabbed their bags and went up the stairs of the plane behind Rory.

Stephanie: "Come on Rory, Jasmine and I were just about to start 'A Walk to Remeber'." she said grabbing Rory's hand, and pulling her away from Logan. Rory just giggled, and went to the back of the plane with the two girls.

Colin: "Well there she goes Finn, they are about to corrupt another one." he said laughing with Logan.

Finn: "That's okay, I think I really like this girl. She seems to fit in perfect too." he said to Colin and Logan while pouring them drinks, and Logan dealing cards to play poker.

Rory: "So Jasmine, you and Finn huh?" she asked.

Jasmine: "Ya, I think he is really sweet, nicer than my boyfriends before. Even though he is drunk all the time." she said laughing.

Stephanie: "So you guys are official?" she asked with a smile.

Jasmine: "No, not yet, but I really like him, so maybe, hopefully soon." she said then they continued to watch the rest of the movie, they all cuddled up in a blanket, Rory in the middle, and fell asleep.

Finn: "Well look what we have here mates." he said as they all walked back to where the girls were sleeping. "Must have bonded well" he went on.

Logan: "Let's just leave them guys, we are almost there anyways." he said then smiled. "But of course get lots of pictures, I'm nice, but not that nice, then we can cherish this moment forever." he said, and all the boys laughed quietly. An hour later the pilot informed them they were about to land. "Girls, we are here." they all said together scaring the girls to death. Everyone just laughed including the girls.

Stephanie: ''Yay Disney World!" she said kissing Colin then running off the plane with Jasmine and Rory behind her.

Colin: "Well this is going to be a very interesting trip." he said following the girls, with Logan and Finn behind him.

Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon! Please Review, and thank you to all of you that have. (The four of you) lol


	6. A Ring for You

Gilmore Girls

Chapter Six: A ring for you

I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies

or music that I have listed here. Thank you!

They all filed themselves into the waiting limo, to

take them to their resort. Colin opened the bottle of

champagne sitting next to him, and everyone grabbed

glasses for him to fill up.

Colin: "To the arranged marriage." he said holding up

his glass. Everyone laughed, then drank down to the

cheer.

At the Dixie Land Resort the couples all had their own

rooms. They all walked up to the conceir desk.

Logan: "One room under Huntzberger, please." He

looked at the woman with a smile when she handed him

a key. Everyone grabbed their keys then headed to

their rooms. Rory was shocked, and amazed just with

the lobby, but the room was absolutely breath taking

to her. There was a small kitchen, living room, and a

bed room, with a huge four poster king sized bed. She

hugged Logan tightly, and he swung her around the

room. She was so happy she could be here with him.

Rory: "This is amazing! Thank you so much, I needed

This. We both needed this." she said, and wrapped her arms

around her neck to kiss him. Then their bags were

dropped off at the door. Logan dragged them in, and

laid them on the bed to be un-packed. He liked

everything laid out nice.

Logan: "I can do this later, do you want to get to the

theme park?" he asked knowing the answer all ready.

Rory: "Yes, please!" She jumped up and down

excitedly like a little kid, then pulled him out the

door.

Logan: "Do you mind if it's just us today? I wanted us

to have a little privacy before we go with the group

tomorrow." he said hoping she wouldn't mind being away

from Stephanie and Jasmine.

Rory: "Yes of course, I would prefer it this way." she

said kissing him, then pulling him the rest of the way

out the door to the limo.

When they got there they both decided upon Magic

Kingdom first, then they would wherever the rode led

them. Rory dragged Logan onto the 'Tea Cups' and

'Dumbo' ride. They had their pictures taken with

Pluto, Peter Pan, and Aladdin. She didn't think their

day could get much better.

Logan: "Do you want to go get something to eat?" he

asked again already knowing the answer.

Rory: "Yes, you just lead the way," she said giving

him a small kiss on the lips. Then stopped him to

bring him into an embrace "And Logan, thank you." She

hugged him.

Logan:" You are quit welcome Ace, but I have a

reservation waiting, so come on please." he said, a

a sly smirk on his face. He took her up the stairs

of Cinderella's Castle to a small, but elegant

restraunt. He approached the waiter, "A table for

two, for Huntzberger please." he said waiting for him

to sit down. They were handed menu's then placed

their drink orders. Logan having a scotch, and Rory

having white wine.

Rory: "This place is beautiful, thank you for bringing

me here." she said over the table.

Logan: "Anything for you Ace, now I did bring you here

to talk to you, and ask you something." he said

getting a bit nervous.

Rory: "Ok, anything." she said holding his hand

across the table, she could tell he was getting

nervous about something.

Logan: "You know I love you very much, and I would do

anything for you," he began. "I love every minute I

spend with you, and I want to spend every minute with

you for the rest of my life." he said pulling

something out of his pocket. "Rory Gilmore, will you

please marry me?" She gasped not expecting this at all.

Rory: "Are you sure about this? I mean your parents,

and grandma, and grandpa-" she began

Logan: "I have never been more serious about anything,

I was scared at first, but I know that you are the

only girl I will ever love, and I didn't want them to

turn our marriage into something bad. We love each

other, and I want you to marry me, but marry me for

me, not for them." he said smiling at her, still a

little nervous with how this was going to turn out.

Rory: "Of course I will marry you!" she said. And she

stood up and ran around the table to kiss him. After

sitting back down he slipped the ring on her finger

then the waiter came back, witnessing the whole

thing.

Waiter: "Congrats are in order, the manager says your

meal is on the house." he said smiling.

Logan and Rory just smiled. Everyone was going to be

shocked when they got back to the resort...

Here you go. Please Read and Review. Sorry to those

of you that read the chapter five when it was messed

up...my computer was freaking out. I hope you enjoy

this chapter.


	7. Advice

**Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter Seven:**

**I do not own any of the characters, songs, or movies mentioned in this story. Thank you**

Rory tossed off the covers to walk to the door, not caring to notice them hitting the peacefully sleeping Logan in the face. She and Logan had been up into the wee hours of the morning, and a visitor at eight o'clock seemed indecent and evil to her. The knocking started again, louder this time, and it seemed as if it were pounding against her very skull. _'I haven't even had my first cup'_ she thought. She went grumbling to the door opening it a crack, and leaning against the wall at who was standing there. He smiled brightly and handed her a cup of coffee, he knew she was not going to help him until she had her 'fix'. She grumbled a little more, but grasped the coffee anyway. He walked behind her to the couch, looking her up and down. She didn't even notice she was still in her cami and bra she had worn to bed. The sat on the furniture, she collapsing with a grunt on the couch, and he sitting in the chair in front of it.

"I need advice." he says he says still roaving over her almost naked form.

"The only advice you need Finn, is how to keep your eyes away from whats not yours.." said a voice from behind Rory. She spun around in surpise. "Your awake!" Then Logan hands her a robe as he takes a seat beside her, she blushes. "Now what do you really need advice on?'' Logan asks a what seems to be a very nervous Finn in front of him. "Well, I really like Jasmine, and wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend today." he began, getting more, and more nervous by the minute. Rory and Logan shared a smile.

"I just don't know how to come around to ask her, that's the part I need help on." he said with pleading eyes. "Well you could always take her to the restraunt I proposed to Rory at last night." he said with a smirk. "Ya, the small restraunt right above Cindrellas Palace! That's perfect...wait! What did you just say?" he asked looking down at Rory's left finger which now held a small diamond ring. Logan didn't get her something goddy, but did want to spoil her a bit. He loved spoiling her. They both smiled at him, "Yes Finn, we are engaged..willingly." Rory said while giving a loving kiss on the lips.

After Finn left the happily couple made a few phone calls. The first being Lorelai. "Hey Mom!" Rory started...

**A/N: Please review! And sorry its so short. I wanted to end right before Rory talks to Lorelai.**


	8. Welcome To The Family

**Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter Eight: "Welcome To The Family"  
**

**I do not own any of the characters, movies, or songs listed in this story thanks**

"Hey Mom!" Rory started getting a little nervous as to what her mother was going to say, or do.

"Hey sweetie! Where are you? I have been trying to reach you." Lorelai asked with concern in her voice. She had been worried about Rory ever since she found out about the whole 'engagement thing' they were being forced into.

"Logan took me to Disney Land for the weekend, we are comming back today, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about first." she said smiling at Logan, whom was standing right next to her.

"Disney Land! Wow! Are you having fun? Did you meet Mickey?"

"No, we haven't met Mickey, but I have an autograph book for you, that has a few characters in it, now there is something I really need to tell you.''

"Okay shoot." Lorelai said wondering what was more imporant than talking about Mickey.

"Well Logan took me out to dinner last night, and propsed to me officially." she said nervously.

"So you guys are willingly engaged now, and you want to get married?" Lorelai asked slightly confused.

"Yes."

"Wow. Well as long as you are happy hunny,then I am happy."

"Your not mad or disappointed are you?"

"No hunny no, I am happy for you as long as you are happy. You love Logan right?"

"Yes Mom very much."

"Well then I am happy for you. Both of you come see me when you get back, right now I need to go. See you soon. Bye!."

"Bye Mom" Then Rory hung-up. She sat down on the chair in the living room Finn was previously sitting in. She knew her mother wasn't going to be ecstatic about it, but she wished she would have been a little happier about it. She just shrugged it off, Logan and her had a fun filled day ahead of them,and wedding stuff was not supposed to get in the way of this trip.

"So are you ready to get back to the park?" Logan asked while rubbing her shoulders. He could tell she was thinking about all the wedding details, she looked stressed.

"Yes, just let me get dressed, my mom wants us to go see her when we get back. Would it be alright if we went tonight?" she asked walking into their bedroom to find something to wear.

"Yes of course. I am going to talk to Finn and Colin about what we are doing today, then I will be back." he said kissing her then walking out of the hotel room.

Rory just grabbed a tank top and shorts to put on. It was hott, and she didn't want to get dressed up.

"Okay, they want to skip over to Epcot, are you ready Ace?" Logan asked comming back into the room. "Ace?"

"Oh ya, sorry I was just thinking about..just thinking. Lets go!" with that they held hands running out the hotel room.

_Later That Night _

After packing their bags the group went to the limo to be taken to the air strip. Rory felt as if she walked one more step her legs would literally fall off her body. Everyone groaned when they got to the air strip, this meant they would have to get out of the limo to walk the three feet up the stairs to the jet. On the plane Jasmine laid her hed in Finn's lap, after about ten minutes she was out cold.

"You never did tell us how things went, are you guys 'official'?" Logan asked Finn while Rory grabbed a blanket to cover Jasmine up with.

"Yes, I took her to the restraunt and she is now my girlfriend." Finn said with a big smile. He ran his fingers through her short red hair as she slept. He had began to fall for her, she was the most amazing girl he had ever met. And to his surprise it didn't scare him to be committed to someone, as long as it was her.

An hour later Rory and Stephanie were curled up together yet again asleep. This time it was while watching 'Zoolander'. Colin and Logan walked back to where they were sleeping to put a blanket over them. Then Logan got a phone call. It was his mother.

"Hi Mom."

"Logan, Emily and I have been trying to get ahold of you and Rory all weekend. Where have you been?"

"We took a trip to Disney Land, we both felt like we had to get away from everything. You will be happy to hear other reasons of why we took this little trip as soon as I get back. I am positive about that." he said grinning a bit.

"Well we need her fitted for her dress, the colors she would like. Of course we have a few picked a few out for her-"

"Mom, don't you think she wants to plan her own wedding? You and Emily are 'just picking' everything for her. I know Rory, and I know what type of wedding she wants, and its not something like you and Emily are planning."

"We are just trying to make things easier for her. If she doesn't like the things we have picked then we can find what she does. You can help too if you would like."

"Yes, I would like that mom, I am not helping you and Emily though, I am going to be helping Rory. Help her get what she wants not what you two think she wants, and has to have." with that he hung up his cell phone. "Cards?" he aked Colin. He nodded. The rest of the trip they played poker, and took pictures of Finn with drawings they put all over his face as he slept. "To Sharpie" Logan said laughing as him and Colin made a cheer to the sharpie marker that would be very hard to get off poor Finn's face.

Colin and Logan woke everyone up, and they all made their way to the limo when the flight ended. Logan and Rory dropped their bags off at her dorm then Logan drove them to Stars Hollow.

"My mom called when you were sleeping on the plane. She wants to meet with us to figure out wedding details."

"You didn't tell her you asked me to marry you yet did you?"

"No, we will just let them figure that out for themselves." they both laughed, as they drove past the sign reading 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' they had a perfect weekend, and being back home was going to complete it perfectly as well.

Logan parked right outside of the house,it was late, but Rory really wanted to see her mom. "I love you" he said leaning over and giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. Before getting out of the car.

"I love you too." she said grabbing his hand, and walking up ot the door with him. She un-locked the door with her key, and they walked in to find Lorelai and Luke in a compramising position on the couch. "Ugh Mom!" she screamed pulling Logan accross the living room to her bedroom. Covering her eyes as she passed the couch.

"It's called knocking!" Lorelai yelled in between laughs. "We are dressed, you can come back in now." she yelled at them after ten minutes. Logan and Rory slowly walked back in. Hesitent as to what they might see again. Sure enough though they were both dressed sitting on the couch.

"You do know I am never going to sit on that couch again right?" Rory asked sitting down on the floor in front of her mom and Luke. Logan taking a seat beside her.

"Oh well, more room for me." Lorelai laughed.

"I got you a few things in Disney Land." she said handing Lorelai a bag full of stuff, and Luke a smaller bag. Lorelai opened it to find a t-shirt with Prince Charming on it, a plush Mickey Mouse, and the autograph book. Luke found a new pen with Donald Duck on it for the diner, and a shirt that says 'I am the real Prince Charming'. They both laughed.

"Thank you. Oh! You did meet Mickey! He even put 'To Lorelai'." she said giggling with excitement like a five year old. Logan and Rory just laughed.

"I'm glad you like your stuff and all, but we are off to bed. It's late, and we have had a very eventful weekend. I will talk to you both tomorrow before we leave to get back to Yale." she said standing up to kiss her mom good night.

"Okay, good night sweets, good night Logan." she said giving them both surprisingly a hug before they went into her room. Before Logan walked in she pulled him aside and said "and welcome to the family''.

Please Read and Review. I made this one longer than the last one, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to you all that have reviewed, and read. I will have the next chapter up soon! Lots of drama is about to un-fold in the next few chapters...


	9. Three Broken Noses

_**Gilmore Girls**_

_**I do not won any of the characters, songs, or movies in this story. Thank You!**_

_** Chapter Nine: 3 Broken Noses  
**_

There he lay, next to her sleeping that was pressed up against him. He played with her hair, even though she was aware of it, just aware of whatever was in her dreams. Memories flooded to him of the person that layed next to him. The person he loved more than anyone in the world. They had already been through so much, yet were as strong as ever. That is what he loved about their relationship, they never gave up, and only got stronger. He was happy that he was marrying her. Even if he hadn't proposed to her, and they were still being forced into the whole ordeal he would have been fine. There is nothing about Rory he hates, or that gets on his nerves. Not even her coffee addictions, or the way she rambles. That might get on others nerves, but to him it was cute, and very Rory. He loved how she was herself around him, she didn't try to act fake. She was always genuine, no matter what. He layed there thinking for hours about their future. He would adventually have childeren with the woman beside him. The old Logan would have erased the thought right out of his own mind, but this ''new Logan'' loved the idea. He was actually excited about settling down, and being a father. Just because it was Rory he would be doing so with. Soon light started pouring in from under the drapes, and door. He figured he had better get a little bit of sleep. A couple hours was better than nothing, so he cuddled closer to Rory and fell right to sleep.

Luke's alarm went off at five-thirty. He got up to start a new day at his little diner down the street. He kissed a still sleeping Lorelai to sleep then went out the door. He loved her more than anything, her and Rory. They meant more to him than anyone. He didn't like the first encounter he had with Logan, but he knew he cared for Rory. He backed off when he started seeing a look of love in his eyes. He knows Logan would do anything for Rory, just as he would for Lorelai. He made her happy, and was fine, as long as it stayed that way. All of his thoughts immediatly erased themselves from his memory when he walked into the diner. He had work to do.

Rory woke-up and tip-toed out of bed to the kitchen to make some coffee. As she sat there waiting for her coffee she thought about what married life with Logan would be like. Every scenerio she came up with in her head all ended the same, and it was that they were happy in everyone. She thought about having kids with him. She wanted three, two boys, and a girl. The boys to be older to protect their little sister. All around the same age. Then it hit her. The man that was laying asleep in her bed, in her room, in her house, was going to be the father of her future children. They were both each others future, they completed each others futures. That made her smile, she loved every minute she spent with Logan, and she felt safer than any place in the world in his arms, and the most comfortable. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet comming down the stairs, it was Lorelai. Rory got up to get two coffee mugs, and filled them with coffee.

"Good Morning Mom." Rory said handing her mother a cup of hott brown elixer.

"Good Morning, sleep well?"

"Yes, you?" Lorelai noded.

"I figured you still would have been in bed, what are you doing up so early?" Lorelai asked while sipping her coffee.

"I told you that I wanted to talk to you before we left."

"Right, what did you want to talk about?" Already really knowing the answer: the wedding.

"Well I was wondering what you thought about Logan & I getting married, you didn't seem to thrilled about it on the phone. I don't want to do this if you are not going to be happy with my decision about getting married to him." Rory said sipping her own coffee.

"No hunny, I am happy as long as you are happy. I wasn't too sure about Logan at first, but now I know. Just by the way he looks at you I know he loves you. He has been there for you through Emily and Shira, and I know he will make you happy. So I am happy you are getting married." She said with a sweet smile, then getting up from the counter to get ready for the Inn.

"Okay, thank you mom. I have one more question though before you get ready." Rory said as Lorelai turned around.

"What?"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Rory asked her.

"Of course sweetie." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes. She hugged her daughter, and kissed her forehead. "Now I really need to get ready. You guys have fun today!" She said running up the stairs before the tears fell. That just made her day.

Later that day Logan went back to his own dorm, and Rory went to hers. They still had loads of un-packing to do from their trip.

"Steph says there is going to be a party tonight, are you two up for it?" Colin asked his two best friends.

"Ya." They both replied then pulled out their cell phones at the same time to call their girlfriends. Colin watched this in amazement and then shook his head.

"You two are whipped." he said walking back into his room to get ready. The two just shrugged it off and continued to dial. Logan walked into his room for more privacy,and to figure out what he was going to wear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace, there is a party tonight,and I was wondering if you want to go. Just a friend type of party not one of those boring dinners." Logan said holding back a laugh.

"Ya sure, do I have to get really dressed up? I mean is a skirt and cute top okay to wear to this?" she has hopeful.

"Ya that sounds good. I might even wear jeans." he said, and they both laughed.

"Well I better start getting ready. What time will you guys be here?"

"Probably about eight. See you then."

"Love you, Bye"

"Love you too, Bye."

Rory looked around to find what she was going to wear in her closet. Then she found a simple black mini skirt, and wore a red tank with glitter on it, to go with it.

"Hey Paris, can I borrow your black knee high boots you never wear tonight? Rory asked walking into the living room, with Paris and Doyle on the couch making out. Paris just waved her hand towards her room. Rory rolled her eyes, but went to get the boots. Just as she slipped them on a knock came from the door.

"That's for me, gotta go." Rory said grabbing her jacket, and greeting Logan at the door.

"Ready?" he asked grabbing her hand,and pulling her to the suv. "Finn is driving tonight so buckle-up." he went on with a laugh.

At the party Stephanie, Jasmine, and Rory went to the dance floor and all danced together, while the boys stood at the bar talking, nd watched them protetivly. Guys kept walking up checking them out, and asking for their phone numbers. The girls would just laugh at them, or point over to Colin, Logan and Finn and say they were with them. Even though Stephanie and Colin weren't together, they really didn't see anyone else. The boys turned around for a minute to order new drinks when they heard a girl scream,and they all turned back around.

"Get off of me!" they all yelled stuggling to get out of the guys' in brace. Soon enough they were thrown off the girls, it happend so fast the girls didn't know what happend at first. Logan, Colin, and Finn dragged the girls off the dance floor to walk to the door. Every eye in the place was on them. The boys were beyond pissed, not at the girls, at the perverts that were groping what wasn't theres.

"Are you guys ok?" Logan asked them all when they reached the parking lot. The girls all nodded, then their eyes got wide when they saw the three guys come out of the house walking towards them. Logan, Colin, and Finn all turned around to see three dark headed men with blood shot eyes walking towards them. They were obviously on something, but they ddin't know what, or who they were. The boys stood protectively in front of the three girls.

"I suggest you back away." Colin said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and what are you going to do? We will do what we want with the sluts!" One of them said while grabbing the front of Colins shirt and bringing him closer to him. Colin was shaking inside, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to his Stephanie.

"Why don't you guys just back off huh? We don't want anymore of scene. The girls are with us tonight, so just go back inside and find another pretty girl." Finn said trying to compromise with the guys. Without saying a word the guy standing in front of him just punched him sending Finn to the ground. Logan punched that guy, but then two of them grabbed his arms, picked him up, and swung him down to the ground, he landed face first in the black concrete. The one holding Colin punched him twice in the face then dropped him. They started going for the girls, but that's when they heard a siren, and ran to their cars, but didn't have time to get away.. Someone inside must have called the cops. 'Thank God' Rory thought to herself as she leaned down to comfort Logan.

The cops cuffed the three guys, and then walked over to the three couples sitting on the ground.

"Everything alright over here?" A woman cop asked them.

"Yes officer thank you. I am so sorry about all of this." Stephanie said sincerly. The cop just nodded and then walked back to her car. After helping them all in Rory drove them all back to the boys' dorm. The girls decided to take care of them tonight. All three had broken noses, and black eyes, but they were fine because they saved _their girls._

_Okay, next chapter is going to be more to do with the wedding. I just wanted to take a break from all of that. Thank you all for your reviews, and for reading this! It means alot! I will have chapter ten up soon! _


	10. Wedding colors, and Puppy Surprise

_**Gilmore Girls**_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**I do not own any of the characters, songs, movies or setting. Thank You!**_

_**  
**_ Logan woke up the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He grumbled, but reached over Rory to his bed stand to answer it.

"Hello?" he whispered, with a raspy voice from sleep. He didn't want to wake Rory up.

"Logan, this is your mother, I have been trying to reach you, but again I could not until now." she began. "You and Rory are expected to meet Emily and I at the country club at eleven for brunch. I will see you then." she said hanging up before he could object. Logan just shut his phone and sighed. As he reached over to put his phone back Rory turned over towards him.

"Who was that babe?" she asked with her eyes still shut.

"My mom, she wants us to meet her at the country club at eleven. It's already ten." he said leaning down to kiss her. He didn't get the chance though, as soon as she heard ''ten'' she was up. He heard his shower turn on and her open the door. He decided to get ready as well so he walked into the bathroom looking at his face. He had two black eyes, a scratch right below his left eye, and his nose was visibly swollen and bruised as well. He just shook his head and brushed his teeth, then joined Rory in the shower.

"Logan, we have to get ready." she said trying to be serious, but still letting out a few giggles. The giggles made him stay. He moved a few steps closer to her and rubbed her sides up and down then began to kiss her.

"Yes we do. I am need of a shower too Ace. Besides, I couldn't possible stand out there knowing a beautiful girl like yourself was taking a shower in _my_ shower." he said in between kisses then started to kiss down her neck. She slightly moaned then gave in. The water beat down on their bodies as they lowered to the bottom of the shower. He thrusted inside of her. She moaned clawing at his chest and arms. He kissed her, and her neck, then she turned herself so she was now on top of him. She leaned down putting little kisses on his neck then began to suck slightly on his neck playing with him a bit. He didn't realize that she was giving him a hickey, he just thought it felt good. Then she started to move her hips back and forth on top of him. His toes curled instantly. He roamed her upper body everywhere with his hands, then they both climaxed together. She layed on top of him for a few minutes longer just wanting to be close to him. "I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." he said helping her off him. They both quickly finished their showers then got dressed, and hurried out to the car. On the way there Logan looked deep in thought about something.

"Something wrong?" Rory asked a little concerned.

"No, I was just wondering if you are still on the pill." he asked looking into her eyes, then back at the road.

"Yes. I wouldn't have done that if I wasn't." she said holding onto his free hand. "By the way, that's a nice pretty red mark you have on your neck." she said with a sly grin. Logan looked in the mirror at what she was talking about then smiled.

"Ya, but the one on yours is even prettier, didn't think I would let you get away with this did you?" he asked laughing a bit.

"WHAT?" she screamed pulling down the visor to look in the mirror. "NO!" she said sighing a little bit. Logan just laughed harder as they pulled into the country club parking lot. Only five minutes late, 'persisten' he thought to himself.

Logan and Rory walked up behind Emily and Shira discussing something then interupted getting there attention. "Mother, Eimly" Logan said pulling out a chair for Rory then pulling one out for himself as well.

"Logan! For heavens sakes! What happend to your face?" Shira asked shocked at the state of her son's face.

"Some guys were trying to hurt the girls at a party last night, so Finn, Colin and I stepped in. We all look about the same, but we are fine. So what did you two ladies call us here for today?" he asked trying to get away from any other questions about the fight.

"We need to get started on planning for the wedding. We are here to pick the colors, and to start getting an idea about the tuxes and gowns." Emily said putting the catalogue the two woman were just looking at in the middle of the table. "I am glad to see you are wearing your engagement ring regularly now." Emily went on, when she saw it as Rory reached for the cataloge. Logan and Rory both looked at each other then shared a small laugh.

"That's not the same ring Emily!" Shira noted looking at the diamond on Rory's finger.

"No mom it's not. I officially proposed to Rory at Disney Land. That is where we have been, and why you two could not get ahold of us." he said looking back over at Rory as she blushed.

"Oh how wonderful!" both women gushed clapping their hands together. Logan and Rory just laughed then continued to look over the catalogue. They decided upon champagne and dark red for their wedding colors, and agreed upon the December 24th wedding date.

Later that day they went back to their own dorms. Rory had studying to do,and Logan said he needed to get something with the boys.

_Logan's Dorm _

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you." Logan said as he walked into the common room. He grabbed a water from the fridge then sat on the couch next to Colin, Finn taking a seat in the chair next to it.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Colin asked slightly confused.

"I want to get something today for me and Rory." He began. "I was thinking of going to the dog pound,and getting us a puppy."

"You guys can't have a dog in a dorm room." Finn replied.

"Well, we are getting married, so we are going to be getting a house soon. A dog is perfect for us right now. Will you guys go with me to get one?" he asked hoping they would agree.

"Ya, but why are you going to the dog pound, why don't you just get one at the breeders?" Colin asked standing up to get his coat.

"Rory would want to get it at the dog pound, we would be saving it from dying." He said walking out the door to his car.

"You are going to allow a dog, a puppy none the less, in your new Mercedes?" Finn asked shocked. Logan babied that car like it was a real child.

"Well I don't exactly have any of my other cars here now do I?" Logan said with a sarcasm in his voice.

"I will drive." Finn said pulling his keys out of his pocket and walking over to his suv. The boys shrugged and got in with him.

_Rory's Dorm_

Rory claimed that she had to study, but really she just wanted to get online to look for a wedding dress. She was excited about the wedding, but wouldn't let her grandmother, or Shira know that. Paris walked in to grab her jacket, then saw what Rory was looking at. She just rolled her eyes.

"I will be back later, Doyle said that he needed to talk to me about something imporant." She said turning to walk out the door. 'Good I have the place to myself tonight' Rory thought, then turned back to the dresses. There were so many, she wanted something simple, but still gorgous all the same. Kind of like her engagement ring. It was bigger than what she expected her engagement ring to be, but it was still simple. She loved it. Then she heard a knock on her door. It was Stephanie.

"I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed pulling Rory to the couch.

_Dog Shelter  
_

At the dog shelter the three men held their noses. It was wet on the floor, and stunk..bad. Finn tiptoed the whole time in there, Colin kept complaining about the smell of wet dog, and Logan just covered his nose and laughed. The boys looked around for about ten minutes then came back to the first dog they saw. It was a really small white puppy with curly fur.

"Excuse me miss, what can you tell me about this dog?" Logan asked the girl in charge of the place.

"He's only four weeks old. Some idiot dropped him off here, we have to bottle feed him, but he's a shit-zu." she replied opening his cage so Logan could hold him. Logan took him into his arms then knew this was the one for Rory and him.

"Can I take him home with me, my fionce and I will take good care of him?." he asked just like a little boy asking his mother.

"Yes, you seem okay. Let me get his paper work, and he will be twenty dollars." she said walking into a room.

A half hour later the boys walked out of there with the tiny dog. On there way to the nearest 'Pets Mart' to get the puppy a good bath,and a proper dog bottle to feed him from. Logan knew Rory was going to be pleased.

I will be adding another chapter tonight! I hope you all liked this chapter, if I say so myself its one of my favorites..maybe its because of the puppy ) hehe. Please read and review, and for all of you that have, thank you so much!


	11. A Baby, and Pushkin

**_Gilmore Girls_**

**Chapter Eleven: Two Surprises!**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies mentioned in this story. Thank You**

****

As soon as Stephanie dragged Rory over to the couch Stephanie just fell to Rory's lap and sobbed. 'What could be wrong with her?' Rory thought. It had to be serious, she had never seen Stephanie cry.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Rory asked patting her curly blonde hair.

"Do you promise that you won't tell Finn, Logan, or Colin?" She asked whispering Colin's name when she got to him.

"Of couse. I won't say a thing." Rory said as Stephanie leaned up to talk.

"Well I was late, so I took a pregancy test. It was negative, but then a week later nothing happend still. So I took another one. It came out positive, so I went to the doctor just to make sure. That's where I just got back from. It was right, I am pregnant with Colin's baby."She said then went back to Rory's lap and cried load and hard. Rory was in shock, she didn't know what to say or do. So she just sat there a few more minutes patting Stephanies hair and tried to register every thing.

"Are you going to tell him?" Rory finally asked after about ten minutes of silence. Stephanie raised her head again and looked at Rory dead in the eyes.

"Yes, but we are not even together, I mean I love him. I do I love him with all my heart, but he won't want anything to do with me. He was having a hard time with me wanting to be his girlfriend, now this?" she said starting to cry again, but just sat there looking at Rory this time. Rory didn't know what to do.

_Pet's Mart_

Logan dropped the little puppy off to get a nice bath while Finn, Colin and him looked for things he would need. They got a basket and started to grab things down the isle. Logan got to the collars then realized a normal one wouldn't fit the little guy, so he went to cats collars, and found a green one for him. Then he found the special bottles, a little bed, dish (for when he could use it), and a couple of toys.

"Has Stephanie talked to you or Rory since Disney Land?" Colin asked as they walked over to look in on the puppy. He actually seemed to be enjoying his bath.

"No, she hasn't talked to me anyways, I don't know about Rory, why do you ask?

"She has been distant lately. I think I am finally ready for a relationship, when I see you with Rory,and Finn with Jasmine it makes me miss Steph. I think I am falling in love with her, if I haven't already." he said with a smile.

"It's about damn time mate!" Finn said putting his arm around Colin. Then the lady that gave the temporarily un-named puppy a bath came out. She handed him to Logan with a ticket he was to take to the register when he was ready to pay. When they left Logan took out his phone to see if Rory was too busy for him to come-over with her little surprise. (literally little in this case).

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace, I was wondering if we could meet somewhere? I have a surprise for you, that I know are going to like." he said grinning.

"Ya, and I need to talk to you about something, I'm really not supposed to, but I don't know what to do, you just have to promise not to tell Finn or Colin okay?" she asked feeling guilty she was going to tell Logan, but Stephanie needed help,and she didn't know how to give that to her alone.

"Ya sure, is your place alright?"

"Yes.''

"Okay, see you in about twenty-minutes. I love you bye."

"I love you too bye." she said shutting her phone. Stephanie had just left about ten minutes ago. She was defintly going to keep the baby, but wait a few days to tell Colin. Rory thought that was a good idea.

Fifteen minutes later Rory heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Logan standing there with a box in his hands. She let him come in, but had a very confused look on her face.

"What's in the box?" she asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Open it and find out, but be careful, I don't want to clean anything else up." he said. Colin shook him up a little too much, and he threw up in the car. Logan then threw-up from having to clean up the mess. Rory opened up the box then her face lit up, Logan smiled.

"You got me a puppy!" she screamed pulling the tiny thing out of the box. He was shaking, but soon stopped after Rory held him in her arms. "Thank you, but where are we going to keep him, we can't have a puppy in a dorm room." she said after kissing Logan.

"You're welcome, and we are getting married Ace. We will be moving into our own house soon." he said looking into her eyes.

"You already have a house don't you?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"I have two, I was going to let you choose between the two, unfortunatly they are both in Hartford, but I figured that it would be convenient for us." he said as he put the box between them on the floor then pulled her into his arms. She still held the puppy close to her. "He is going to need fed pretty soon by the way. He is only four weeks old, so I had to buy a bottle, and special milk for him. We found him at the dog pound, I couldn't bring myself to leave him." he said petting the puppy that was in the love of his lifes arms.

"Okay, oh and I need to talk to you about something, but you really can't say anything to Finn or Colin." she said feeling guilty again.

"I won't I promise." he said geturing to 'cross his heart'.

"Stephanie came by today, and she told me she is pregnant with Colins baby." Rory just blurted out. She didn't want to walk around the conversation, she wanted it out to talk about.

"So that's what he was talking about." he said talking to himself out loud. Rory gave him a questioning look, and he went on, "When we took the puppy to get a bath at Pet's Mart he said that she had been acting weird. I figured something was going on, I just didn't want to say anything." Rory nodded then smiled.

"You took the puppy to Pet's Mart to get a bath? Why couldn't we just give him a bath?" she asked giggling a little.

"I hate the smell of wet dog. We almost died at the dog pound today. Finn was tip-toeing everywhere so his shoes wouldn't get dirty." he said laughing. "Now to get back on the previous subject, what is Stephanie going to do? Colin was just saying today that was ready to be in a relationship with Stephanie,and that he loved her."

"Yes, she is keeping the baby, she just didn't know how to tell Colin. I will tell her what Colin said, tell her that you just mentioned it to me, then maybe it will be a little easier for her to tell him." Rory said leaning back into Logans chest.

"So, what are we going to name him?" he asked looking down at the puppy.

"I was thinking Pushkin." she said laughing.

"That fits him, Pushkin it is then." Logan said kissing Rory's forehead.

Sorry this isn't longer, I just wanted to have at least two chapters up today. I may write another, but I doubt it. Sorry if I got Pushkin wrong. I couldn't quite remeber the name of the book Rory sniffed, but you guys know what I mean. I will look it up before starting the next chapter so I know I have it write. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! It means alot ). Please R&R this one as well :) thanks!


	12. Engagements,Houses, and Pushkin

_**Gilmore Girls**_

Chapter Twelve: Engagements, Houses, and Pushkin

I do not own an of the cast, setting, songs or movies in this story. Thank You

Logan and Rory decided it would be best if he stayed over that night, they would go see the two houses the next day, and he wanted to help with Pushkin. They had settled onto the couch watching "Garden State'' when Paris walked in.

"Hey, how are you two this fine evening?" Paris asked the couple as she hung her coat up and put something in her room.

"Is she high?" Logan asked her. Paris was in a strangly happy mood, it scared Rory and Logan to see her this happy. "Fine Paris, how are you?" Logan ased trying to be polite, and get to the bottom of why she is so happy.

"Oh I am beyond great." She said walking into the living room. "What is that creature there on the couch with you?" she asked pointing to Pushkin, and her tone of voice turning to normal.

"This is Pushkin, Logan got him for me today." Rory said happily. "How did things go with Doyle?" she asked trying to change the topic of conversation, plus she figured something good had to happen from the mood Paris was in.

"Great, he proposed!" She said holding out her hand for Logan and Rory to see her ring. "I couldn't believe it. I went over there to yell at him about his commitment issues, and found him with roses and the ring on one knee. Then he proposed." she said going back to her room. "I am packing a bag, I will be back tomorrow."

Logan and Rory were beyond shocked hearing this news, that added with the news of Stephanie being pregnant. Everyone was 'growing up' if you would say in a sense. Everything was happening so fast. "Congrats are in order then Paris!" Rory said running into her friends room to hug her. "I will see you tomorrow. Bye." she said walking back into the living room with Paris right before she left. Paris just waved at the two with a smile then left.

Pushkin started crying as soon as Rory left his side. Logan quited him down by picking him up and holding him like a baby. Rory's eyes started to tear up when she saw this. Logan was going to be a great father she had no doubt in her mind about that, realization of them having a child of their own kicked in. Sure this was a puppy he was holding, but _their_ puppy. She sat down next to him and kissed him, then burried her face in his chest when tears rolled down her face. Logan looked down confused when he felt his shirt begin to get wet from Rory.

"Ace, are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes, its just I realized we are going to have a baby sometime in the future, and he or she will be _our_ baby that we will get to share our lives with." she said looking up at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Logan cupped his hands around her face so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, and there is no one on this earth that I would rather share that with. I want to have my childeren with you, and raise them with you, and spend the rest of my life with you."He said, his eyes now starting to tear up as well. They held each other the rest of the night on the couch. Rory finally fell asleep so Logan gently put Pushkin on the floor, and lifted Rory up to be put in her bed. Then he came back got Pushkin's bed out of the box he gave to Rory, then carried the bed, and Pushkin into her room. Pushkin cried for a minute when Logan put him down so he pet his head and comforted him until he stopped then he went to bed himself.

The next morning they were both awakend by a pounding on the front door. Logan got up to answer while Rory found a robe. Colin stood behind the door. His eyes blood shot from obviously not getting any sleep, it made him look worse from his black eyes he had from the fight. He walked in then started to pace in the common room. Logan and Rory just stood there and stared at him for a minute.

"Good Morning Colin, is there something wrong?" Rory asked.

"Yes, no, well kind of. Stephanie just told me last night that she is pregnant, she told me after I said that I loved her, and wanted to be in a relationship with her." Colin replied stopping his pace to look at them.

"Are you two okay? I mean, are you going to stay with her, and the baby?" Logan asked walking over to his friend to pull him to sit on the couch with him.

"Of course I am going to stay with her. I love her, and we are going to have a child together. I just have one problem now, I want to marry her, but not only for the baby, I want to marry her for us as well." he went on. "I just don't know how to ask her."

"Take her to dinner, and tell her what you basically just told us." Rory said sitting on Logan's lap with Pushkin, facing Colin.

"Ya, that's a good idea, I have a ring to buy. Thank you guys. Oh and by the way, what did you name the puppy?" he asked turning back around from the door.

"Pushkin." they both replied in unison. Then they all broke out into laughter.

Three hours later Logan and Rory were dressed and in Logan's car to see the two houses, or mansions rather. One of which would hold their future. The first mansion had a swimming pool and hot tub area in the back, along with a pool house, tennis court, and basket ball court. 'Good to raise a child at' Logan thought to himself. "Did you like that one?" Logan asked Rory as they got back into his car to see the second house.

"Yes, but I want to see the second one before I judge." she said as they backed out of the drive way. The second house had a swimming area, pool house, and huge garden. "I like the first one." Rory said looking at the garden. Logan laughed.

"We could hire a gardener you know." he said still laughing as Rory shook her head no.

"I want the first one, its more ideal for a child to be raised at." Logan nodded.

"That was my exact thought. I will make the calls right now." he said handing her the keys to the car so he could safely call, and they could drive back to Yale to be with Pushkin.

"Are you sure you want me to drive your _baby_?" Rory asked in a serious yet teasing voice.

"I wouldn't have handed you the keys." he replied smiling at her. The whole drive back Logan was on his cell phone discussing things with his father, then with the relator. Getting back to the dorm he happily shut his phone and said, "I have to go to New York this weekend to sign papers for the house, my mom and Emily want you to go so you can pick out your bridal gowns. Is that okay with you?" he asked as they both walked into her dorm room. Pushkin had used the restroom, but luckily on the mats they put down for him. Rory cringed as she picked one up to be thrown out.

"Yes, we need to buy a doggie carrier for him if we are going to travel with him alot." she said picking Pushkin up to feed him his bottle.

"We can get one in New York, I know the perfect place." he said sitting down beside her. "You know, you are going to be a great mom one day." he said smiling at her then kissed her gently on the head.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I expect to get lots of reviews for the three chapters I just gave you guys ) (hehe). Oh and it turns out I did get his name right, so it all worked out. ). Anyways, I probably won't get to update this weekend, I am very busy, so everyone have a great one. I will update as soon as possible. I promise! 3 Jasmine


	13. New York City

_**Gilmore Girls**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: New York City**_

_**I do not own any of the cast ( I would like to own Matt Czuchry, but don't), setting, movies, or music listed. Thank You!**_

The week went by fast. Rory and Logan were going to be in New York a little longer than expected. Colin proposed to Stephanie, they were to get married on Saturday, Stephanie wanted to get married before she started to get big from the pregnancy. Rory was to be her Maid of Honor, and Logan the Best Man (after beating Finn at a game of pool).

Rory went by her grandmothers on Thursday to pick out invitations. Shira, Emily, and her picked out all white invitations with 'The Joining of Two Families' on the cover in fancy writting. They had small diamonds around the face of them. They were perfect. Inside she put who would be in their wedding parties, so Logan and her wouldn't have to call. Logan chose Finn to be his best man (he flipped a quater), then Finn, and two of his cousins would be groomsmen. There was one other person as well, Logan just told Rory that he used to be friends with him, but they lost contacts. He didn't even know if he would really show. Then Rory had her mom as Maid of Honor, and Stephanie, Jasmine, Paris and Lane as her bridesmaids. Gigi would be the flower girl, and Sookie's son the ring bearer. Every invitation was sent out, and the seating for the reception was done. They were to have the reception at The Dragon Fly, and the wedding at a church in Hartford. Everything was starting to pull together. Rory and Logan would soon have more time to work on things, school would be out in a week for summer break.

"My dad took care of everything with the house, we can move in as soon as next week." Logan said as he got onto the highway to get to New York. It was Friday, and they had alot to do. "I just have to sign the papers."

"Great, your mom helped me order furniture. I am supposed to get fitted, and everyone else fitted for the dresses while you sign the papers. Then your dad, Colin, Finn, and you are supposed to get fitted for your tuxes." she said giving Pushkin a toy. Logan bought him a Louis Vuitton dog carrier, Rory thought it was way to expensive, but it was cute. "It's weird that everyone is getting married, and starting a family."

"Ya, I was surprised at how well Stephanie and Colin's parents took the news of their engagement, and wedding. Her mom pulled this wedding together fast, and even managed to get The Four Seasons Hotel for the entire wedding and reception." he said while handing Rory a 'Death Cab for Cutie' c.d. to put in to listen to. "You know what we haven't done yet?"

"No, what?"

"We haven't picked out wedding song. I will get one of those wedding c.d.'s that has all the love songs on it today."

"Okay, I am going to miss you today." she said sweetly and grabbing his hand.

"Well promise me that you will be back at the hotel by seven so we can go out to dinner together."

"Promise." She said as they pulled up to the hotel entrance. One person took their luggage to be put in their room, then the valet took their car to be parked.

In the hotel room Logan let Pushkin out of his bag, and he ran all over the room excitedly. Rory and Logan just laughed at him. "Well Ace, I have to go meet up with my dad to sign those papers." he said pulling her close to him. They hugged for a minute then he kissed her. "I will see you later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. I will take Pushkin with me today." she said putting him back into the bag, as well as a leash.

"Tha'ts a good idea. Have fun." with that he left the room while Rory got her jacket. Everyone was probably waiting in the lobby for her by now.

_Gucci_

Emily, Shira, Stephanie, Lorelai, Jasmine, Lane, Paris, and Rory all went to Gucci to get their dress fittings. Rory's dress had a tight corset style top with diamonds, then belled out to a ball gown style at the bottom. She loved everything about her dress. Lorelai had a champagne gown that was fitted to her body, Paris, Jasmine, Lane, and Stephanie had the same dress cut, but theirs were dark red. Emily and Shira wore champagne as well, but their dresses were less form fitted. They were almost identical, but the tops had different cuts. After three hours of trying on the dresses they went back to the hotel to meet with Stephanies mom. She had all of the dresses that were to be worn the next day at her daughters wedding.

_Four Seasons Hotel_

"Stephanie you look absolutely beautiful in your dress." Rory said looking at her friend in her wedding gown. It was a very princess, elegant style dress. Much like the dress Princess Diana wore, only the train wasn't very long on Stephanies.

"Thank you Rory. I am so glad I have you as a friend. I wouldn't have been able to do something like this if it weren't for you." she said hugging her best friend. Soon everyone began to leave, Stephanie didn't feel so well after the long day, and everyone else, including Rory needed sleep. It was six thirty when she got back to her hotel room, and was surprised to find Logan there.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to be here." she said pulling him to her and kissing him.

"Ya, I just got here. It's been a long day." he said into her neck as they hugged.

"I know, can we just order room service, and eat in here? I don't feel like going anywhere else tonight." she said letting Pushkin out of his bag. Then grabbing his bottle to feed him with.

"That sounds perfect. You look pail, have you eaten today?" he asked raising his hand to her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"No, I am starving." Forty-five minutes later there food was there. Right after eating they both went to bed. It had been a very tiring day,and tomorrow was going to be just as tiring.

"Good Night Ace."

"Good Night." she replied cuddling up next to him.

Okay, this was a really hard chapter to write. I think it sucks, but its something I suppose. Thank you for all of the reviews, and for reading my story! I will update soon. Next chapter will be Stephanie and Colin's wedding with a surprise guest...


	14. The Wedding & Suprise

_**Gilmore Girls**_

**Chapter Fourteen: The Wedding And A Surprise**

**I do not own any of the cast, settings, music, and/or music listed in this story. Thank You!**

The wedding went by lovely. A very glowing Stephanie, looked absolutely gorgous in her dress. Everyone that was expected to be there came, and it turned out to be quit the wedding. There were over three hundred guests that came, even on such short notice. After the ceremony everyone went into the ball room of the hotel for the reception. The wedding party mingled with guests, after the mother and father of the bride and groom gave their best wishes,and everyone toasted. Rory went over to talk to Stephanie and Lane while Logan talked to his guy friends.

"I haven't seen you forever. Did you get the invitation to my wedding I sent?" Logan asked his friend in front of him.

"Ya, I didn't open it though, been busy, who is the lucky bride?" the blonde asked.

"My Ace, she is right over here, let me go get her." Logan said walking away from his friend to find Rory.

"Ace, there is someone I want you to meet, will you come with me please?"

"Yes, I will be right back." she said turning back to the girls. Logan pulled her over to a very tall man with blonde hair. He had his back turned to them, he was pouring himself a drink.

"Tristen, this is Rory, Rory this is my good friend Tristen." Logan said smiling. Rory looked shocked beyond belief 'you have got to be kidding me' she thought. Tristen just smirked as he looked her up and down.

"Mary!" He exclaimed. Knowing she was getting pissed off just looking at him.

"You two know each other?" Logan asked surprised.

"You can say that yes. We went to Chilton together, he used to chase me around calling me his 'Mary'. I hated him." Rory said giving Tristen a look of disgust. She didn't want him comming back into her life and ruining things. Then she glared at him when she heard him laugh at her.

"I would hardly call it 'chasing after you'. Don't flatter yourself too much Mary."He said then turned to a confused Logan."I kissed her at a party, I was a mess, she ran away from me crying.I tried to get her to go to a concert with me, she refused." he said turning back to Rory with a smirk, "Since you are with Hunstberger here I doubt you are the 'Virgin Mary', but it still fits who I knew. It was nice seeing you both again. I will try to make the wedding, but now I have to go. I have a flight to catch." he said turning and walking away. Logan looked down at Rory apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ace, I didn't know how much of an ass he was. Well I did, just not to you." he said embracing her. "Do you want to get out of here? Grab a cup of coffee then go home?" he asked looking down into her eyes.

"Yes, please. Let's just say our good byes then go." She replied. She was shocked that he was there, pissed that he told Logan that, and even more pissed off that he would probably show up to their wedding. After saying their good byes they decided just to drive home. They packed everything up and left. "I'm sorry about the way I acted with Tristen. I have just never gotten along with him. I understand that he is your friend though." she said holding Logan's hand as he drove.

"No, its not your fault he was acting like that. He's probably just jealous that's all. He talked about a girl he used to go to school with, he called her 'the girl that got away' I bet that girl was you. Why else would he have said any of that?" he said concentrating on the crazy traffic.

"Oh." Was all she said.

**_A Week Later_**

Logan and Rory packed everything up from their dorm rooms, and began moving into their house, with the help from Lorelai and Luke.

"Ace, where do you want this?" Logan yelled from down stairs. He and Luke were moving her old couch from her dorm room into the house. She came to the banaster to see what he was talking about.

"In my office I guess. Paris was supposed to take that, I guess she didn't want it." she replied, then went back into their bedroom. "Mom, will you help me hang-up my clothes?"

"Ya sweetie, I was just putting your towels in the bathroom." She said. Then they heard the door bell, and Logan say he had it.

"Hello, I heard you were new to the neighborhood." said a little girl.

"Yes, my fionce and I just moved in here." Logan replied with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, my dog just had puppies, and I was wondering if you would like one? Or another one." she said with a giggle when Pushkin came running up to attack Logans leg playfully.

"Come in, I will go upstairs to ask my fionce. Sorry about all of the boxes, like I said, we are just moving in." he said picking up Pushkin, and then running to the stairs.

"Who was it?" Rory asked grabbing another hanger.

"A little girl from down the street, her dog just had puppies, and she wants to know if we want one. I told her I would ask you first."

"I don't care, we should go see what they look like first though." she replied grabbing her shoes. "Mom I will be right back. Wait, do you want a puppy too?"

"I just might, I will go with you." she said laughing.

They walked down the street with the little girl to a very large house. "I recognize this house,your mother is friends with mine. I am Logan Huntzberger." he said as they walked in behind the girl.

"Yes, I know. That's why my mother sent me down." she said leading them to the basket with five puppies. They were white, light brown, and had little black patches. Then the mom came in and they realized what type of dogs they were: St. Bernard.

"One would make a good outdoor dog." Rory hinted, she thought they were really cute. Logan saw the little sparkle in her eyes, and knew she wanted one.

"Do you really want one?"

"Yes! Please?" Rory asked excitedly. Logan just laughed and nodded. Lorelai and Rory had fun deciding which one. They picked them all up and decided on a very plump one boy. "I hope he gets along with Pushkin." she said trying to carry him out of the house. Lorelai and Logan walking next to her.

"I can't believe you guys got another dog. He is going to be huge!" Lorelai said petting the huge puppy.

"Ace, do you want me to carry him?" he said laughing a bit, and taking him from Rory. "You are going to want him in the house until he gets bigger aren't you?" Logan asked already knowing the answer.

"Please, him and Pushkin need to bond,and he is just a puppy." Rory said holding their front door open for Logan and her mother.

"Ya Logan, you can't just put him outside." Lorelai said agreeing with her daughter.

"Okay, Okay. Now do you guys want to go get lunch?" he asked putting the dog down. Pushkin ran into the room seeing his new playmate. The new puppy grabbed Pushkin at the back of his neck and began to carry him. "No!" Logan yelled getting the tiny puppy out of the other dogs mouth. "Ace, baby I don't know about this, he is alot bigger than Pushkin." he said craddling Pushkin in his arms.

''Let's just try it out for a bit, if it doesn't work we will find another home for him." she said leading the puppy outside. "Do you want to order some pizza for tonight?" she asked everyone.

"That sounds good. I have to go get some things from the diner, do you want me to bring back some coffee?" Luke asked joining everyone else in the room.

"That sounds, good I will go with you." Lorelai said pulling him out the door. "We will be back."

"Ace, I have been meaning to talk to you. Before my dad puts me to work do you want to go some place? Like Paris, or England or some place? Just get away for a little bit?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"That sounds good. I am getting tired of all the wedding stuff. I just want to get it over with."

"I know what you mean. So where do you want to go? I will book the flight,and everything tomorrow."

"Hmm..lets go to London!" she said looking up at him.

"I was hoping you would say that." he said with a smile then kissed her. The kissing deepend and they soon fell to the floor, but then they heard a yelp come from outside and sprung up. There they found Pushkin running from the new dog. "Stop it!" Logan yelled grabbing the bigger puppy. "This is going to be hard." he said looking at the two.

"Baby,they will be fine, now lets take them inside and order the pizza." Rory said smirking.

**Next Chapter will be them in England. Sorry I am doing everything so fast, I just want to get the wedding plans done with, its hard describing everything, and pulling it all together. The last two chapters have sucked, and I am sorry. I will make the next one better I promise. Please read and review, and be nice please! Thank you to everyone's kind words they have already said about the story.**


	15. Draycott Hotel, and so much more

_**Gilmore Girls**_

_**Logan & Rory **_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies. Just my love for Gilmore Girls and Matt Czuchry (hehe)**

**Sorry if my chapters have sucked. I am going through writers block. My friends Sarah and Rick have been helping me go through this (thank you guys love ya), but my writers block is really bad. Not meaning to disappoint you all, but I may take a few days off this story, after this chapter to collect my thoughts. I will update before I have to go back to school though, which is the 16th (hell). Thank you all for your support, and your reviews. Now on with the story.**

Everything was set. Lorelai and Luke were to take care of the dogs while they were away, and they were to leave that morning, Wednesday at three in the morning to be at the airstrip. Rory packed both of their bags, and made all the appropiate phone calls to relatives and friends to tell them where they were going. Except Stephanie and Colin of course. They were on their honeymoon in Kauai. Logan and Rory were both getting along living together. It made things easier, and nice. They didn't have to go back and forth between dorms. Their love grew for each other living with one another.

"Ace, baby, you need to get up." Logan said the morning of their flight. His voice still raspy from sleep.

"Alright, but we are sleeping on the plane" she said getting up to put on her shoes. She didn't want to get dressed, too early.

"I will have to agree with you on that one. Aren't you getting dressed first?" he asked watched her put on her shoes,and a hooded Yale sweatshirt, that was way too big. It was chilly in the mornings.

"No, I will before we get to the hotel." she replied grabbing a bag and handing it to him.

"Okay, I will then too, but I am at least putting on some sweatpants." he said with a slight chuckle. He was standing in a white t-shirt and blue boxers.

Frank took their bags from Logan downstairs, and opend the door to the limo for them. Rory curled in Logans lap and fell asleep on the way there. He just smiled at her and played with her hair. He loved to watch her sleep, but on the plane he was definitly going to curl up next to her and sleep as well. It was a long flight,and he needed to catch up on some much needed rest. The limo came to a stop as it reached the plane.

"Ace, we're here." Logan said shaking the sleeping Rory on top of him. He found it weird that she could sleep like that: she was facing him, with her legs strattling him, but bent at the knees on the seat. Then she had her face in his chest,and her arms hugging him. It made him feel nice that she was that comfortable with him. "Ace?" he said again. Still nothing, so he slid accross the seat and carried her to the plane like a baby. She wasn't heavy or he wouldn't have been able to do this. On the plane he laid her down on the bed, carefully taking off her shoes, and covering her up. Then he stripped back down to his boxers and laid down beside her, almost falling asleep immediatly. He loved falling asleep and waking up next to her more than anything in the world. It was going to be a long flight, but they slept the first four hours of it. Logan woke up to a sleeping Rory on top of him once again. She had her legs curled under neath his, her arms wrapped around his abdomen, and her head on his chest. He just smiled and layed there for a minute before realising he needed to use the bathroom, so he gently rolled her back down onto the bed,and pillows, hearing slight mumbles come out of her. Then quietly climbed out of bed. A few minutes later he climbed back into bed pulling Rory closer to him. He held her in his arms running his fingers through her perfect brown hair until she spoke.

"Logan, can I ask you something?" she asked with her eyes still closed, enjoying him playing with her hair.

"Yes of course, anything." he replied looking down at her the best he could. She had her head on his chest so it was a bit hard.

"How many kids do you want?" she asked out of the blue.

"Oh I don't know. I haven't really been thought about that until recently with all the wedding plans, and such. I would say three. Two boys and a girl. The girl being the youngest. Why do you ask sweety?"

"I was just curious." she started getting up to look him in the eyes. "Plus I found out yesterday that I am pregnant." she said waiting for a response. Logan pulled her tighter into his arms kissing her with pure joy.

"You're sure?" he asked hoping she was.

"Yes, I went to the doctor yesterday. I wanted to be sure before I said anything. I am one month pregnant." she said with a smile. The rest of the flight they discussed baby names, what they were going to do for a nursery, getting a 'family car', everything but the biggest part: the wedding. They both wanted to forget about it on this trip, sure it came to their thoughts discussing the baby, but neither one of them wanted to bring anything up about that until they got home. When the plane landed a limo awaited them outside to be taken to their hotel. It was a short twenty-minute ride. Both comfortably silent with their thoughts, and wrapped up in each others arms.

"Hello and welcome to Draycott Hotel, how may I help you today?" the british receptionist asked.

"We are here for reservations under 'Huntzberger." Logan replied.

"Ah yes, Mr. Huntzberger, here are your keys and please enjoy your stay. I will have someone take up your luggage to your room." she replied with a smile.

Rory couldn't help but look around the place. Everything was so extravagant, and well lit. She had been to nice hotels in the States, but this was definitly the nicest hotel she had ever been to. Then their room was even better. They had a king sized sleigh bed with a canopy. It had beautiful gold sheets,and everything looked perfect. It was the type of room she had only seen in movies. Logan wasn't fazed by it at all, seeing as he had stayed in nice places like this since he was a boy, but he always got a kick out of watching Rory's expression when she thought something was nice, and sometimes straight out of a fairy tale.

"So what do you want to do today Ace?" Logan asked, but then was interrupted at a knock on the door.

"Luggage for Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger." the bell boy said comming in to set teh luggage down. Logan smiled at this, as did Rory, but they didn't correct him. In a matter of months it would be correct.

"Thank you sir." he said handing him some money, then turned back to Rory after the bell boy exited. "So, as I was saying, what would you like to do today?" he asked walking over to her with a smirk.

"Hmm..lets just go where ever the road takes us." she replied putting her jacket back on. It was raining, not a big surprise seeing as they are in London.

"Sounds good." Logan said offering her his arm. They exited out the door not knowing the trouble that would lye ahead for them.

_**Sorry to leave with a suspense. I will update as soon as possible. I have been going through alot lately (not getting into specifics) so I am going through terrible writers block. Like I said above. You all can probably tell by the last few chapters I have submitted. Anways, due to the problems this is a very good chapter if I do say so myself lol. I love England, so it brought out some good in me :). Please read and review, and thank you to all that has already. I will bring you more as soon as I can. I promise!**_


	16. Robbery In A Little Cafe

_**Gilmore Girls**_

_** I do not own any of the cast, settings, movies or music listed below. Thank You!**_

_**Okay, I know that I said that I wasn't going to be updated for a while, but I started writing more to my story down last night on paper. I really like what I came up with, and I hope you will to. Some of the stress I have been going through is going to be lightening up pretty soon. I will just say my parents are workaholics, and work is all they care about sadly. I am over it now though. So on with the story ;).**_

Rory and Logan stepped out of the hotel onto the street realizing they had not had breakfast or...coffee!

"Let's go there." Logan said pointing to a small diner on the corner. Rory just nodded and tokk his out stretched hand. When they walked in everything was abnormally quiet, and then suddenly Rory was taken from Logan's arms before he could react. He turned around to be face to face with a gun, a man with a ski mask holding it, and Rory.

"Down to the floor." the man said, and surprisingly had an American accent. Logan did ashe was told, but watched protectivly over Rory. He couldn't let anyhting happen to her. The men took a chair from one of the tables and sat her down with three other women. There were three men, all with ski masks. Two of the men were standing by the women eyeing them up and down, and the other was getting money out of the register, no one could see their faces, they could just hear their American accents."Nobody moves, and nobody gets hurt." the man that sat Rory down said. He carressed her cheek with his fingers. She wouldn't look at him though, she just cried and looked down at the panicked Logan on the floor. Then the man pulled her chin up so she had to look at him. She gulped, but managed to say, "please don't hurt me, I will give you money if that's what you want. Just please don't hurt me." She creid, and he released her head and began to laugh long and hard. She jumped because of this.

Logan didn't want to risk them or any of the other people getting hurt so he did as he was told,and layed on the ground staying quiet. Then it hit him, those men wouldn't only be hurting his beloved Ace, but also their un-born child. He was absolutely livid inside, but knew he still could not do anything. 'If I live through this so help me God are they going to pay' he thought while fumbling with his phone in his pocket. He kept pushing what he was hoping zero for the operator over and over again. Hopefully they would hear these idiots at some point and bring police.

Then he heard his cell phone start to ring in between clicks. He removed his hand from his pocket quickly before they could notice, but still panicked inside. Rory's heart skipped a beat when the men ran over to Logan. The men gestured for him to stand-up. He did so.

"Answer it." one demanded.

"Hello?" he said hoping it was the operator.

"Yes, we have recieved many calls from this number, is there an emergency?" the operator asked.

"Um, yes the papers should be on my desk, but I need to get back to you." he replied trying to clue the operator in.

" Sir, if there is a need for police please say "no"." the operator went on.

"no" he replied hoping this would work.

"Okay we will send some one right away ." she ended.

Logan hung up his phone, and went to put it back in his pocket but one man took it from his hands and threw it up against the wall. "no more calls." they said pushing him to the floor. Rory screamed, but then calmed a little when Logan gave her a reasuring wink and smile.

Then it hit her faster than she could do anything about: Morning sickness, she had been having it for a few weeks now. With a mixture of some un-healthy stress that she was around. "Sir, I am about to throw-up." she said to the man standing next to her. Logan's hed immediatly whipped back up and watched her.

"I don't believe you, no bathroom breaks." he said like he had defeated her. He then started to come around in front of her again when she threw up all over the front of him. He looked down at his clothes and the floor angrily, then back handed her accross the face. Making Rory scream in pain, and Logan stand-up.

"She can't help it, she is pregnant." he yelled while striding over to her. He embraced her, then the cops showed up. 'Perfect Timing' he thought to himself.

The guys started to scramble, but it was to late. The cops had invaded the small cafe,a nd arrested the three Americans.

"Thank you Mr. Huntzberger, if it weren't for you things could have turned out worse." A british 'copper' explained after the three men were hand cuffed, and in the back of the patrol cars. Logan just nodded, and tried to comfort a very shaken up Rory.

"Baby its okay, everything is over now." he whispered into her ear. While hugging her with one arm, and playing with her hair with the other. "Let's go back to the hotel, and take a nice hott bath together." he suggested taking her had to lead her out of the cafe.

"Okay" she whispered still shaking. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." he said stopping to look into her eyes.

"Let me pick the rest of the restraunts while we are here." she said with half a smile. Logan just smirked.

"You got it." he replied with a smirk,and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the hotel.

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please read and review, and thank you to all of you that have and do. I found something the other day on the net and I have been wanting to share it with you guys, but every time I go to do it I forget about it by the time I submit the story, but here is the website. I think you can just click on it. http/www.starshollow. **


	17. Doctors Appointment

**Gilmore Girls**

** I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music. Thank You!**

The weekend went by fast. They did all the sightseeing,spent hours at the hotels amazing spa, and were finally ready to face the music back home. Rory had to continue her planning of the wedding with Shira & Emily, Logan had to start working for his father, and they both had to tell everyone Rory was pregnant. Which would complicate wedding plans, by moving up the date. Though on this particular day they had a doctors appointment to go to.

"Ace, do you know where this other shoe is?" Logan asked walking into the bathroom which was connected to their bedroom. To find a puking Rory on the floor. "Oh Ace!" he exclaimed pulling back her hair for her. When she finished she smiled lightly at him. "You okay?" he asked holding on to her.

"Yes, I will be fine. Your shoe is sticking out from under the bed." she said pointing. "I will be ready in a minute, just let me brush my teeth."

Twenty minutes later they were backing out of their drive way, and Logan pushed the button to open the gate to get out. "Do you think we should get another car? Like a family car?" Logan asked as he turned off their street.

"My car has enough room for a car seat. We could just drive it."

"Yes, but for now. Plus when you start work, and I have to go somewhere with the baby I won't have a car to drive." he pushed.

"Then why don't you just trade this in for something else?" she asked already knowing the answer to that. This car was his 'baby'.

"Well..I could...but then I wouldn't look professional going in to work." he covered.

"If you want a family car, then we get a family car. We don't need it today though." she said siding with him.

"Okay, I just think its a good idea. Now lets go see about our baby." he said patting one hand on her stomach as they pulled into the doctors parking lot.

They both got out of the car and held hands walking up to the door. Logan held it open for her then they joined hands again. Both nervous about the appointment.

"Hello, do I need to sign in?" Rory asked the receptionist. She nodded and put a clip board on the window seal along with a pen. "Thank you." Rory replied after signing her name. Logan and Rory both sat down feeling the butterflies rushing around their stomachs. Then a nurse came out.

"Rory?" she asked. Then Logan & Rory both stood up and went back with her. After taking them both to a room, and taking her temperature she said " please change into this, and the doctor will be with you in a moment." they both just nodded. Rory changed into the blue gown then took a seat, and waited in silence hand in hand with Logan. Both shaking in side hoping everything was going to go okay.

"Hello I am Dr. Beam." the doctor said walking in and shaking hands with the couple in front of him. "You must be Rory. Please take a seat on the table." he said getting his notes together. "We will be doing a ultra-sound of your stomach today, you will be able to see your baby." he said with a smile. "Now I understand from your last visit you had some bleeding?" he asked referring back to her notes. Rory nodded feeling bad she didn't tell Logan, she didn't want to worry him. Logan looked at Rory confused, concerned,and hurt. He didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him something like that. "Well has that all cleared up?" the doctor went on to ask.

"It's not as bad now. I do still get it, but that's normal right?" she asked hoping it would be a yes.

"Sometimes it happens, but we better take a look and make sure nothing has happend." he said gesturing for her to lay down. He pressed lightly against her stomach then said "I am going to do the ultra-sound now." He smeered cold gel all over her stomach and then proceeded with the ultra-sound. He looked at the picture for a minute. Logan and Rory both looked, but didn't really see anything. "Rory have you been bleeding almost regularly?" the doctor asked still looking at the picture.

"Just small amounts, nothing I thought I should be concerned about." she said reaching for Logan to hold her hand. He stood up and walked over to her to do so.

"Well Rory, I am sorry to say, but you have lost your baby. It was nothing you could have done anything about, and it was not your fault, maybe you were under too much stress about something. Things like this happen, but who knows, this could be the only time it happens to you." the doctor said feeling bad he had to share this sort of news with her. Tears immediatly started to roll down Rory's cheeks, and Logan just stood in shock. His heart dropped when he heard the words 'lost your baby'. "You can get dressed now, and I hope the next time I see you I will have better news." the doctor said leaving.

Rory sat up and Logan embraced her. "I am so sorry,so sorry." was all she could mutter out to him. She should have told him.

"Rory its okay, its not your fault. Not your fault at all." he said wiping away her tears.

"I should have told you, I should have told you I was having problems. God I am such an idiot." she said now balling on his shoulder. After a couple minutes he handed her her clothes then took her hand to walk out of the office after she dressed.

"We can always try again, but maybe after the wedding this time." he said when they got in the car. She just nodded.

"At leist we didn't tell anyone." she replied in almost a faint whisper. The rest of the car ride home was in silence. Logan held onto her hand the entire way there as more tears fell from her eyes. She felt horrible, and like it was her fault this happend.

**Please Read and Review! **


	18. It Will All Be Okay

**Gilmore Girls**

**_Logan & Rory_ **

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies mentioned in this story. Thank You!**

As soon as they stepped into the door way Rory went straight for their room. Logan followed her. They both felt as though their hearts had been ripped from their chests. Rory knew she should have told Logan about the complications, but he had been so stressed out about starting work for his father she didn't want to worry him about anything else. Logan helped her into bed, and layed down beside her playing with her hair, and just letting her know he was there for her.

"If you need anything at all I am here." he said into her ear. 'Why did this have to happen to us' he thought. He had to fight back tears at the doctors office, and now much like Rory he just felt numb about the whole thing. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he knew she was excited about this baby. He was too, and now all of their hopes about he/she was gone. Rory quickly fell asleep,and Logan slipped out of the room to go downstairs. He grabbed his phone, and keys then quickly scribbled a note just in case Rory were to wake up and left.

Logan drove the thirty minute drive to Stars Hollow to go to Lukes. He knew it wouldn't cheer her up for long, but getting Rory a few cups of coffee, a cheesebuger, and chilli cheese fries would cheer her up temporarily. Logan walked into the diner, and everyone turned their attention to him. He just graciously smiled at them.

"Hey you are actually dressed half way normal today." Kirk said to Logan as he took a seat beside him at the counter.

"Shut-up Kirk, hey Logan what can I do for you?" Luke asked with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to get some lunch for Rory and I to eat." Logan said not wanting to tell anyone the real reason for his visit. "Can I get five coffees, two cheeseburgers, two plates of chilli cheese fries, and a peice of pie to go?" Logan asked hoping Luke would give him all that coffee.

"Sure thing, it will be a few minutes. How did your trip go?" he asked. Then Logan remebered they hadn't called anyone when they got back.

"It was good. It started out kind of rocky. We went to this little diner accross the street from the hotel, and three men were robbing the place. I called the cops, and they came. Luckly before anyone got hurt." Logan said as Luke handed him the five coffees with a tray.

"Wow, you both are okay though right?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yes, we are both fine. The rest of the trip went by really good." he said taking a sip of his one coffee he permitted to himself.

"Here's the rest of your order. Are you going to stick around here for a little bit?" Luke asked handing him a couple of the boxes then realising he was going to need help getting them to his car. "I will help you with those." he said walking out the door with Logan.

"No I need to get back. Rory was pretty hungry." he lied. "Thank you Luke, we will see you and Lorelai soon. Tell her I said hi." Logan said getting into the driver seat.

"Will do. Drive safe, and tell Rory I said hi as well." Luke said with a smile. Then he walked back into his little diner. Logan drove home trying to balance the coffee's in his lap, and succeeded surprisingly in doing so. When he walked into the door he put the coffee's and one box of food on the counter in the kitchen then went outside to get the rest. When he came back in the phone was ringing, he answered knowing Rory was still probably asleep.

"Hello?" he said opening one box of chilli fries and a cheeseburger to put onto a plate with Pushkin following behind him wanting food.

"Logan, its Emily. How are you today?" she asked happy to speak to him.

"Oh just fine Emily, how are you?" he asked trying to be polite and put the other box of food on a plate as well.

" Good. I was wondering if I could speak with Rory about a few little wedding tid bits."

"Well she wasn't feeling good this morning so she is currently asleep. Nothing ot be worried about though, probably just from all the traveling. I will have her call you though." he said trying to be nice.

"Yes thank you that would be nice. Did you enjoy your stay in England?"

"Yes it was very nice. I don't mean to be rude, but I must get back to the papers I was dealing with before you called. I will be sure to tell Rory you called though." he lied. He didn't want to be on the phone with this woman any longer than he had to be.

"Okay dear. Talk to you soon. Bye." she said then they both hung-up. Logan was about to get upstairs to give Rory her plate when the door bell rang. He set the plate down on a table that was on the stairs with a vase of flowers to answer the door.

"Hey mate."Finn said as Logan let him through the door. "I haven't heard from you or Rory in a while so I stopped by." he said picking up Pushkin who ran to him from the kitchen.

"Oh ya, I have been meaning to call you. You can go into the living room for a minute, I need to go take a plate to Ace, she hasn't been feeling well." Logan said walking back up the stairs to his room. It was still dark, and the drapes were still pulled shut to keep the sunlight out. Rory was turned over on her side with her eyes closed still.

"Ace, are you awake babe?" Logan asked sitting on the edge of herside of the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him for a minute then sat up.

"Who was at the door?" she asked then looked down at the plate of food and cup of coffee that said 'Lukes' on it. "You drove all the way to Lukes to get me this?" she asked with a little smile. "I thought you were mad at me."

"No, I was never mad at you." he said handing her the cup and plate. "Why would I ever be mad at you?" he asked slightly confused.

"I didn't tell you about all the bleeding,and I should have." she said tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"I wish you would have told me, but I am not mad at you. I know why you didn't tell me, because of all the stress I have been going through."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know it wasn't my fault, but I am really sad that we couldn't of had a baby. You were so excited aobut it, and I was too." she said remebering them picking out names at the hotel, and him wanting to get another car for it to be a 'family car'.

"I was disappointed, but we can always try again. Maybe afer we get married this time." he said stealing one of her fries.

"That sounds good. Now who is down stairs?" she asked taking a bite from her cheese burger.

"Finn, do you want to stay up here and eat before you come down?"

"Yes, I will be down later." she replied after taking a sip of coffee. Logan nodded then went over to pull the drapes open. Rory squinted for a moment from the sudden sunlight pouring in, but then smiled as she took another drink of coffee. Logan kissed her forehead then went out the bedroom door closing it behind him to see what Finn was doing down stairs. When he reached the living room he saw Finn playing with Pushkin with one of his toys.

"He likes you." Logan said as he sat down accross from one of his best friends.

"Of course. I heard you two had another dog. Outdoors?"

"Yea Ben, we can go out back and see him if you'd like." Logan said standing up and grabbing Pushkin. The two men walked outside and saw Ben immediatly running up to them. "Sit." Logan commanded and the dog did as was told. He listened to Logan, but not Rory she just giggled at him. "So are you going to tell me why you came here?" Logan asked knowing it wasn't just to say hi.

"I am going to ask Jasmine to marry me. I feel we are ready for it, and I know she is right for me." he began. "I am going to ask her tonight, and I actually came for Rory's opinion on the ring. I have three different ones with me,and want to know which she thinks is best." he went on throwing the ball for Pushkin to get, but Ben trampled over him to get it himself.

"She will be down after she get's done eating. I am sure she will love to be in on this. Congrats by the way. Finally finding the one and settling down." Logan said then they both laughed when Pushkin stole the ball from Ben and ran from him. Going as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"I talked to Colin and Stephanie yesterday, they are enjoying married life. They will be back tomorrow. He has to get to work. I already started, I took the day off today though for the occasion." he said as Logan held the door open again for him to come back inside. He left Pushkin out to play with Ben for a while. When they came back to the living room Rory was sitting down enjoying another cup of coffee.

"Well there is the beautiful reporter girl." Finn said leaning down to kiss her hand. She just smiled as he sat down. "I have a quesiton for you." he went on pulling out a bag from his coat pocket. He then proceeded to take out the three small velvet boxes.

"I'm sorry Finn, already engaged." she joked as Logan sat down next to her on the sofa.

"I am going to ask Jasmine to marry me tonight, and I don't know which of these rings is the best, so I want you to pick." he went on ignoring her comment.

"Aww Finn you're finally settling down!" she said in the most upbeat tone she could possibly get out of herself. She still wasn't compeltly up to par. She picked one up that had a heart shaped purple diamond and a regular silver band. The second had a several diamonds going into the shape of bow,and the third was a simple tringular cut diamond. "I like the second one." she said picking up the bow shaped one. She thought it was really cute,and unique.

"I do too." Logan said looking at it.

"That one it is then. I hate to run, but I have alot of preparing to do, and have to return the other two to the jewler. See you soon." he said getting up and letting himself out the door.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" Logan asked Rory as she sipped on her coffee.

"Only if we can see Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. It will cheer me up." she said leaning into his chest.

"Charlie it is... Again." he ended kissing her head with a small laugh. " I will call for times." he said getting up to find the phone. Rory just sat there. 'It's all going to be okay.' she thought to herself as she too got up to throw away her second cup of coffee.

Please read and review. The next chapter will be Stephanie and Colin comming back, What Jasmine says to Finn's engagement question,and Logan's first day on the job with his father. I want at least five reviews before I update again!


	19. Guys & Girls Night

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Logan & Rory**_

_**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies listed in this story. Thank You!**_

Logan woke up at a very early seven in the morning to take a shower. He had to be at work by eight. While he was in the shower Rory crawled out of bed to go downstairs to make him breakfast. She would get up and do this for only him, and because she loves him. She made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. With of course coffee to go with it. Logan came down the stairs surpised to see his fionce was up, and even more surprised to see that she cooked.

"This is for you." Rory said with a smile as she handed him the big plate of food. Logan took the plate and leaned down to kiss her then went into the dining room to sit down and eat. Rory following him with her own plate. Just as she sat down she realized something was missing. "Coffee!" Rory exclaimed jumping-up, and bringing tow mugs of freshly brewed coffee into the dining room. "Here you go." she said handing one to Logan.

"Thank you, now tell me. Why are you up to early besides to cook me a delicous breakfast?" Logan asked with a loving smile, and then shoved some pancakes in his mouth.

"I have to meet your mother, and my grandmother for breakfast." Logan looked down at her full plate then looked back up at her confused. "if I just get coffee then I won't be lying when I say I am not hungry, and then I can leave sooner." she said putting a big bite of egge in her mouth afterwards then gave him a smile.

"Well thank you Ace, its really good." Logan said taking another bite of his food.

Twenty minutes later they were both in the drive way almost ready to be on there ways. Logan stood by Rory's car door holding her coffee as she got in and situated a few things before taking the travel mug. "I love you." Logan said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Drive safe."

"I love you too." she said right before he shut the door for her, and got into his own car.

_Huntzberger Publishing_

As soon as Logan walked through the doors that had been calling his name for the past twenty-two years of his life he heard his name being called by a very familiar voice.

"Logan, son glad to see you here on time." Mitchum siad walking up to his son, and patting his shoulder.

"Ah father, always a pleasure." Logan said with a smile.

"How' Rory? Everything fine I hope?" Mitchum asked while taking a drink from his coffee.

"Yes just fine, she is with mom and Emily this morning. More about the wedding I am sure."

"Yes, those two are very excited about the two of you getting married. Now to your office." Mitchum said pulling Logan down a hall. Everyone scrambling around them like chickens with their heads cut off, and avoiding eye contact. Logan just smirked.

_Huntzberger Mansion_

Rory rang the door bell seeing her grandmother had already arrived. A maid came to the door, and took her coat. Rory smiled at her gracsiously then made her way to the dining room where she heard Emily and Shira talking.

"Oh Rory, do please sit." Shira said pointing to the chair on her right. Emily was seated in the one on her left.

"We needed you here to discuss your bridal shower." Emily said looking over some sort of chart.

"We are to have it here, and in November. A few days before Stephanies baby shower. That baby is going to be to die for. Her mother is so excited about its arrival." Shira said excitedly. Emily nodded in matching excitement.

"Her mother is simply too excited about the new arrival." Emily said with a smile and then went on. "Just think by sometime next year that could be you and Logan! Can't you imagine their kids Shira? With Logan's blonde hair,and Rory's blue eyes they will be absolutly adorable!" Shira and Emily both smiled excitedly while Rory slumped down in her chair. Gripping the arms of it,and turning very pale as her stomach dropped. She just smiled faintly at the two woman.

_Later That Night_

"Hello?" Logan answered the door right as he walked through the door being greeted by Pushkin.

"Hey Logan its Finn. Well I asked her last night."

"And?" Logan asked hoping Jasmine said yes.

"She said yes, and cried when I showed her the ring. She absolutely loved it. Her mother and mine are already planning the wedding." Finn said happily.

"Well congrats are in order then. You Colin, and I need to go out and celebrate sometime." Logan said while walking into the kitchen to get Pushkin some water.

"Well we were hoping you would come out with us tonight." Finn said in a hoping voice.

"I don't know Finn, I have work tomorrow. Let me discuss this with Rory then I'll call you back." he said going up the stairs to find her.

"Alright, we will be waiting for your call." Finn said before hanging up. Logan found Rory in one the bedrooms upstairs that they had done nothing wiht yet. There were about twelve of these rooms still.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Just looking at all the empty rooms we have." she said leaning into his arms. "Who was on the phone?"

"Finn. Jasmine said yes last night. He wanted to know if I could go with him and Colin to celebrate. I wanted to talk to you first." he said then began to kiss her neck.

"Sounds fun. You should go. I asked Lane if she could come by tonight. I hope that is okay? We haven't talked in a while, and I'd like to catch-up with her." She said turning to look at him face to face in his embrace still.

"Yup go, have girl night, and I will have my guy night." he said kissing her. Soon the kiss became deeper until Rory pulled back.

"When do you want to try for a baby?"

"After the wedding so you won't be so stressed out about all the planning."

"Okay, I was meaning to talk to you. I was offered a job at New York Times, they called and said they were in need of another editor. Do you think it's bad timing for me to take it?" she asked with her head leaning against his chest.

"Is it something you really want?" Logan asked looking down at her as she raised her head back up.

"Yes."

"Then go for it. I want you to be happy more than anything in the world. Well..besides love me." he said with a smirk. They were just about to kiss again when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Logan answered, it already being in his hand.

"Are you comming or not?" Finn asked getting a little annoyed.

"Yes, yes I will be there in a minute." Logan replied getting annoyed himself that his friend was so impatient.

"Okay, we are at a place called Eagles Bar just right outside of Hartford."

"Alright, see you in a few." Logan said hanging-up. "I won't be late I promise. You two have fun, and here." Logan said handing her his credit card. She looked at him questioningly. "If you guys want to go to dinner, or rent movies or something." he said as she took it. "I love you." he said kissing her again then walking out of the room.

"Okay, I will be waiting for you." Rory said in a seductive voice after him. Logan turned around and grinned then made his way down the stairs. He opened the door to find Lane walking up the walk way.

"Hey, Rory is upstairs, I am off." he said before leaving to get into his car. Lane just nodded and walked into the house.

_Bar_

Logan pulled up to the small bar, and parked beside Colin's Jag. He walked through the door to immediatly find Finn and Colin at the bar ordering drinks.

"Hey how's it going?" he asked getting in between Colin and Finn.

"Hey!" Colin and Finn said in unison. Logan ordered a scotch then they all sat down at a table with their drinks.

"So enjoying married life?" Logan asked Colin.

"Yup, its different, but I wouldn't change anything for the world though." he replied with a smile on his face.

"How is our lovely Rory?" Finn asked.

"Good, she is getting a job at the New York Times." Logan replied.

"That's great. Stephanie was wanting to get a job, but I told her to wait until after the baby. We don't want any complications." Colin said taking another drink. Finn smiled. While Logans stomach fell, and he felt sick. 'Too soon' he thought.

_Rory & Logan's House_

"Hey Lane!" Rory said running down the stairs to meet her best friend. The two girls hugged. "So what do you want to do?" Rory asked leading her into the living room.

"Okay first, my goodness your house!" Lane said looking around wide eyed. Rory just smiled at her. "And second, lets have a movie night." Lane suggested.

"Sounds good, let me get my keys." Rory said walking to the garage taking Pushkin with her, and putting him in the back seat of hte car. "So how have you been?" Rory asked as she opened the garage door and pulled out, then opened the gate to pull out of the drive way onto the street.

"Great. The band has been touring alot,and my mom has been amazingly supportive of us. She is strict of course, but we are getting places now." Lane said smiling. "What about you?"

"Things have been good. I was offered a job at New York Times, so I am going in for an interview tomorrow. Just a standard thing though. Logan started work today, he is out with Colin and Finn at a bar. They are celebrating Finn's engagement to Jasmine. She is a really sweet girl. I am happy for them." she said pulling up to Block Buster. The girls got out and walked in to pick out a movie.

_Bar_

The boys continued talking to one another about work, their woman, and just random things when three girls walked up to them. One a brunnette,and the other two blondes. They were all dressed in very revealing clothes. The blondes walked over to Colin and Finn while the brunnette walked up to Logan. The guys all adjusted un-comfortably in their seats.

"Hey boys, the girls and I wanted to know if you were up to some fun tonight."

"Sorry ladies, but we are all taken." Finn said confidently. He no longer wanted anyone but his Jasmine.

"Aww you do know how to disapoint a girl. You don't want that do you?" The one next to Colin asked playing with his hair a bit.

"Well I am married, so ya I think I am going to have to disappoint you. Sorry." he said taking another drink of scotch.

"What about you. I don't see any wedding bands on you." the brunnette asked Logan.

"No, but you will in a few months. The aussi and I are engaged." he explained. The girls just smiled at each other, and turned the boys' chairs to sit in their laps. The boys looked stunned. Then the girls went to kiss them, but that's where they drew the line. All three of them stood up, making the girls fall on their asses, and walked out.

"I feel kind of bad because we just literally dropped them on their asses, but I am going to get home to my Stephanie." Colin said walking to his car. Logan and Finn agreed, and got in their cars as well to go home to their ladies.

_Logan and Rory's House_

The girls ordered two pizza's and rented the movie 'Garden State', bought Faygo,and were on the living room floor eating, talking, and watching the movie.

"So are you ready to get married?" Lane asked out of the blue.

"Ya I think so. I love Logan, and I know he would never do anything to hurt me." she replied while taking another bit of the pizza.

"That's good. Logan seems like a good guy. I will still kick his ass if he hurts you though." she said with a laugh.

"Do you want to stay tonight? We have a guest room, and then you can just leave in the morning?" Rory asked looking at the clock. It was already ten thirty.

"That sounds good." She said just as Logan walked through the door. He went into the living room to find the girls watching the movie,and took a seat next to Rory, and a bite of her pizza.

"Garden State huh?" he asked looking at the screen.

"yes it has been pretty good. We haven't mauched it onece." Lane said with a smile.

"I thought it was good too. You guys wouldn't believe what happend tonight." he said getting the girls full attention. He told them the story about the girls at the bar,and the two of them cracked up the the whole time.

"Well its interesting to know that other woman want what's mine." Rory said with a smirk.

"Ya, well I am off to bed, I have a big day ahead of me. Enjoy your movie. Lane are you staying?" Logan asked before getting up.

"Yup."

"Good, cause I wouldn't want you driving home this late. See you in the morning." he said leaning down to kiss Rory before he walked up the stairs.

Ten minutes later the movie was over, the girls cleaned up their mess then Rory showed Lane where the guest room was. She gave her some of her sweat pants and a shirt to sleep in then went back to her own room. Rory stripped down to her underwear and then cuddled up next to Logan. Logan pulled her close and kissed her.

"I thought you were asleep." she said kissing him back.

"No, I can't sleep very well without you here with me." he said in all honestly.

"Really? I can't sleep without you either." Rory relied kissing him again. She then climed on top on him strattling him, but put her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. She loved falling asleep on him like this. He liked her doing that too. He just smiled. "Good night." she whispered, and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Good night Ace."

Please Read and Review. I will have the next chapter up today since my dad decided he wants me to go to his house today (blah). Anways the next chapter will be Rory's interview.


	20. Nilda, Mel, John and the Interview

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Logan & Rory**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies listed in this story. Thank You!**

Logan woke up to Rory in the shower. So he went to the downstairs bathroom to take his own. It was already seven-thirty so he needed to get moving. Before he could reach the bathroom there was a knock on the door. He went over to answer it wondering who in the hell would be there at this hour in the morning. There stood a very short older lady dressed in a maids outfit.

"Hello. You are Mr. Huntzberger I assume?" she asked extending his hand. He nodded looking at her confused still. "I am Nilda, your mother sent me along with a cook for you and your wife. She said I, and the cook, whom is running late, is a gift." Nilda said with a smile.

"Okay, um, thank you. Please come in. My _fionce_ will be down in a moment. I will ask her if she will be needing your services." he said going back up the stairs to Rory still in the shower. He stripped down and got in with her, with every intetion to take a shower. "There is a maid downstairs my mother sent, and a cook comming soon. Do you want them? If you don't you need to tell her to go home. And I need to shower, and get to work." he said grabbing his shampoo. Rory nodded kissed him then grabbed her towel. She went in her room and grabbed a robe then headed down stairs.

"Hello I am Rory." Rory said extending her hand to the already dusting maid.

"Hello, Nilda." The maid said shaking the surprisingly nice woman's hand.

"It's very nice of you to come, with such a large house, and with both of us working I think it is a good idea for you to clean for us. It will be greatly appreciated, but I am not so sure about the cook." Rory said watching as Nilda's face went from happy to a disappointed one. "But, since Shira sent him it will be lovely. Now if you will excuse me I need to get dressed for my interview." she said with a smile. When she reached her room Logan was half dressed with his boxers, socks, and white button up shirt on looking for him pants. She smiled,and walked over to him. "You look hott." she whispered in his ear.

"Why thank you, but we will have to save this for later. I have got to go. I am sorry." he said as he put his pants on. "Did you talk to Nilda downstairs?"

"Yes, I told her she, and the cook could stay. They might be a help around here since I am going to be working too." Rory said grabbing a black ladies suit from her closet.

"Okay, I will see you when I get home. Love you." Logan said kissing her then jogging out the door down the stairs. 7:50..he was going to be a few minutes late.

After getting dressed, doing her hair, and leaving Lane a note Rory went out the door as well.

The maid made her way up the stairs to Logan and Rory's room, and sighed when she saw the un-maid bed, clothes strung all of the floor, and then the bathroom which had towels all over the floor,and wash clothes on the bottom of the shower floor. She had her work cut out for her.

**_Huntzberger Publishing_**

Logan quickly went into his office hoping his father didn't notice he was five minutes late. He didn't want to her a lecture today. His assistant came in with a cup of coffee and set it on his desk Logan smiled at him.

"Good Morning Sir." he said giving him a stack of papers. "Your father would like you to get these taken care of." Logan took them and nodded. 'It's going to be a long day' he thought looking over the papers. He took a Advil then got to work without a word.

**_New York Times Office_ **

"Hello I am here for a meeting." Rory said to the receptionist.

"Your name?" she asked, obviously in a bad mood, but Rory was just as sweet as ever to her.

"Rory Gilmore." she replied.

"The second door to your right." the receptionist said after looking through a book to find Rory's name.

"Thank you." Rory said before going to the room. It said 'Mr. Hollings' on the door. She quickly went inside to find a man seated at his desk. "Hello sir, Rory Gilmore. I am here for an interview." she said shaking his hand. He stood and looked at her and smiled.

"Please be seated Miss Gilmore." he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "I have read many of your articles, and would love to have you here working for the New York Times, but I do need some standard references before I can give you the job." he said wanting to cut to the chase. Rory smiled at the fact that he had read some of her work,and then looked at him confused when he said 'references'.

"References sir? I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Just a few people I can contact that will tell me what I already know, and that's that you are a great writer, and a hard worker. I have to have it on paper that I called them though. I need one family member, and two people that you just know." he said pulling out the paper he needed.

"Okay, my family member then is my grandfather, Richard Gilmore." she said.

"I didn't realize he was your grandfather. I never connected the last names until now. Good man your grandfather, he has done many things for the 'Times'." Mr. Hollings said with a smile.

" Headmaster Charlston from Chilton where I went to Highschool." she said. He again gave another smile. "Then I suppose Mitchum would be ok."

"Mitchum? Mitchum who?" he asked. Then Rory realized she didn't give a last name.

"Oh sorry, Huntzberger." she replied. He immediatly looked up at her.

"You personally know Mitchum Huntzberger?" he asked shocked.

"Well yes." Rory said slightly confused at why he was so shocked by this.

"How do you know Mitchum, from the Yale News paper?" he asked figuring that was all it was.

"Well yes, but I am also engaged to his son, so I know him quit well. I hope he doesn't qualify as family for the references." she went on.

"Oh no Miss Gilmore its fine. You're hired, so tell me when can you start?" he asked her while writing down Mitchum's name.

"Tomorrow, but sir may I ask you a question first?"

"Yes of course, anything." he said turning his full attention back to Rory.

"Am I just getting this job because I am going to soon be a Huntzberger, I mean you would of had to known I was engaged to Logan,it was all over the papers." she questioned.

"No Rory I assure you it is not because of your engagement. You went to Yale, and worked your ass off. Besides, I didn't know you were engaged to Mr. Huntzberger, it was in every paper except this one. Mitchum doesn't own this one." he said with a smile. rory nodded.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow then Mr. Hollings." she said shaking his hand again and walking out the door. She was going to really like this job.

When she arrived back home everything was spotless. The floor had been mopped in the fourier, it was a white marble floor, so very hard to keep clean. The white carpet on the stairs had visibly been vaccuumed,and steam cleaned. Just as she reached the top of the stairs she heard Lane calling for her from the kitchen. She ran down to see what she wanted.

"Hey, I figured I wouldn't get to see you again today." Rory said sitting down next to her friend at the dining room table. She was eating eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Well, I have to leave soon. Your cook, Mel, just insisted that I eat before I got." she said laughing. "I called Luke, and told him I would be late, its fine. So how did your interview go." she asked. Rory told her everything then went into the kitchen to get something to eat to after Lane left. She then went upstairs to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. She smiled when she saw everything cleaned up in there for once. She had been meaning to do it, but had never found the time, or the energy. Pushkin was asleep in the middle of her and Logan's bed. This made her smile. After getting changed she decided to go to Huntzberger Publishing to see if Logan, and even Mitchum possibly, wanted to get some lunch.

"Nilda, I am going to have lunch with Logan, and possibly his father. Will you please feed Ben outside?" she asked the maid whom was now cleaning the guest room.

"Yes miss, I hope you have a good lunch." she said with a smile. Rory nodded then went out to the garage to her car.

_Huntzberger Publishing_

Logan was just finishing up another set of paper work when his beautiful Ace walked through the door. "Hey Ace, what are you doing here?" he asked looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I wanted to know if you, and maybe your father wanted to have lunch." she replied walking over to him to give him a kiss.

"That sounds great, let me give these papers to John then we can go." he said getting up, Rory ran over to steal his chair.Then John came through the door.

"Did you need something sir?" he asked then smiled when he saw Rory sitting in Logan's chair. 'She's beautiful' he thought.

"Yes, John..John?" Logan yelled getting annoyed that he was checking out Rory. "John?"

"Oh yes sir, sorry, I was..uh...what did you need?" he said nervously and stumbling through his words.

"Can you please take these papers to my dad?" Logan asked with a smirk. His fionce was beautiful, but he that didn't give this guy a right to be staring at her. "Oh and ask him if he will be taking a lunch break anytime..well no I will ask him myself." Logan said pushing a few buttons on his phone for the speaker phone.

"Logan, do you have those papers done?" Mitchum asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yes, John has them with him, he is on his way. I was wondering if you were planning on taking a lunch break anytime soon. Rory is here,and is wanting to have lunch with us." he said sitting in her lap forcing her to giggle.

"No, I can't right now, but you two go ahead. Have fun, and hello Rory." he said with a laugh.

"Hello. How are you sir?" she asked still giggling a bit. Logan was wiggling around in her lap.

"Just fine, please call me Mitchum. Now you guys have fun, but Logan be back in an hour." he said before hanging up. He was acting all fathery to him at work and Logan hated it. He didn't say anything though, just rolled his eyes.

Logan and Rory took her car to a restraunt called "Nello's". It was nice, they took a seat at a booth, and just enjoyed being together.

"So how did the interview go?" Logan finally asked.

"Fine, Mr. Hollings needed three references so I gave him my grandfather, Headmaster Charlston from Chilton, and then your father. Which I probably shouldn't have done. I feel like I am going to be treated differently because I know him, and I am engaged to you. You should have seen his face when I mentioned your dad." she said not liking Mr. Hollings a little already.

"Ya, you will get that, just do your job Ace. You have been wanting to do this for a long time. Don't let anything or anyone get to you." Logan said and kissed her from accross the table. She smiled.

"Oh you should see the house. Nilda is doing a fabulous job. I'm kind of glad your mother hired her."

"Ya, I was about to get someone, we didn't have time to do any cleaning,and the cook should be a big help too."

After lunch Logan went back to work, and Rory went home to take Ben,and Pushkin for a walk. They both were starting to get big, Pushkin not as big as ben of course but, for his size.

When Logan got home later that day Mel fixed them supper,and then they escaped to their bedroom for what was started earlier that morning.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you to all of you that do ) It means alot.  
**

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 Thank you for all of your kind words.

Gilmore Fan31 Sorry I took Finn off the market lol. I hope you will enjoy the next few chapters though )

Kylie1403 Thank you for your kind words as well :).

KarahBellaI hope you are enjoying the story, I will keep it comming with my updates )

UscRocks Thanks for all of your reviews, and reading my story!

Thank you all, this is just a few of you I wanted to thank, but I have to go. It means alot to me :)/


	21. Bridal Shower

**Gilmore Girls**

**_Logan & Rory_**

**_I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies listed in this story. Thank You All!_**

It is now November. Rory's bridal shower was that day, but before she went to that she had to get Stephanie a gift for her baby shower that was the next day. Rory had been putting it off, any time she saw baby clothes at a store her stomach flipped.Logana nd her had not told anyone about theloss, and didn't plan on it. Logan agreed to watch Gigi, whom was going to be staying with them for a week. Christopher had alot going on that week, plus Gigi loved spending time with her big sister, and now Logan. It also pained them in ways to be around the toddler, but in some ways it was comforting.

"Gigi, would you like to go to the store with me to pick something out for Aunt Stephanie's baby?" Rory asked the little girl who was watching 'Peter Pan' with Logan on the couch.

"Yes Wory." she replied getting up from the couch, ubt stopepd to ask ''bwoy or gwirl?".

"A boy." Rory replied smiling at how smart her little sister was. Gigi frowned a little disappointed it wasn't a girl.

"Bye Wogan, be back." she said giving him a hug bye. He gladly took it, then gave Rorya kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked concerned she wasn't going to be able to handle this alone.

"No I will be fine, thank you though." she said kissing him on the lips. "I will be back soon." she she said and with that they were out the door to the garage. While Logan sat back down the couch andcontinued watching Peter Pan. Henever watched it as a child.

"Wogan nice." Gigi said after they got onto the highway headed towards the mall. Rory smiled at her.

"Ya, I am glad you like Logan." she said then turned on the radio. Gigi kicked her feet up in the air from her booster seat to the music.

**_At The Mall_**

Rory picked Gigi up as they went into 'Baby Gap'. She figured there would be lots of cute little clothes for the baby. Gigi's eyes lit up when she saw all of the little dresses.

"We can pick you out a dress too, but first we need to get an outfit for Aunt Stephanie's son." Rory explained putting Gigi down, and taking her hand. They walked over to the boy section and found a tiny green sweater,and kakis. It looked like something Colin would wear so she picked that out. It would be cute to see them dressed alike. Then she started thinking 'What if Logan never gets to do that with a son? What if I can't ever have a child, who will run the empire?', luckily though Gigi interrupted her thoughts by pulling her over to the girl section. Rory smiled at her and said "Okay, Okay."

"Tis one Wory!" Gigi said jumping up and down at the purple dress that had sequins on it. Rory smiled and nodded then they walked up to the cash register to pay for their purchases.

"Okay, do you want to go get some icecream now?" Rory asked Gigi picking her up again to walk out of the store. Gigi nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Wogan come too?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No, but we can bring him back some icecream, is that okay?"

"ya, 'prise him!" Gigi said giggling as Rory put her back in her booster seat.

**_Rory & Logan's House_**

"Hello?'' Logan said answering the phone.

"Hey Logan, its Honor." the cheerful voice replied on the other line.

"Honor! How have you been?" Logan asked happy to hear from his sister.

"Great, listen I just told mom and dad about my engagement to Josh. They surprisingly took it well! I was just wondering if Rory could help me sometime next week pick out a few dresses?"

" She's not here right now so I will have to ask her, but I am sure she will. You guys haven't talked much, or got to bond. I would really like it if you would."

"I will be at the bridal shower tonight, and I will ask her then. I have to go...meeting. I will talk to you soon though. Bye."

"Bye."

**_Ice Cream Shop_**

Rory and Gigi sat down at a booth enjoying their ice cream cones chatting about their dad.

"We get Wogan's i-ceam now Wory?" Gigi asked getting up from the table.

"Yup, lets get it in a cup." she said taking her tiny hand to the register again. As they were about to walk out a very familiar face came in, and bumped into Rory causing her to drop her purse.

"Oh, Sorry." he replied helping her with all of the loose items on the floor that had escaped from her purse.

"It's okay." she said then looked up to see who he was. "Oh, Tristen, what are you doing in Hartford?" Rory asked a little irritated.

"I had to talk to my dad about a business proposition. I didn't know you two had a daugher." Tristen said looking down at the little girl.

"She's not mine, my sister." she said, and was about to tell him how none of that was his business when her cellphone rang. Gigi snatched it out of her sisters coat pocket before she could object, and answered it.

"Wory." she said anwering the phone.

"Hey Gigi, may I talk to your sister please?" Logan asked sweetly. Gigi smiled, and handed the phone to Rory, and gave Tristen a dirty look.

"Wogan talk to you." she said Rory grabbed the phone then took one of her hands and headed out the door without another word to Tristen.

"Hey" she said helping Gigi into her booster seat.

"Hey, I was just wondering if it would be okay if I had the guys over tonight. I wasn't sure with Gigi and all."

"That would be fine, just don't let Finn run around naked, or any really foul language slip." Rory said driving down the street.

"Okay, I will see you soon babe. Love you."

"Love you too." Rory replied then hung-up.

Logan called the guys to invite them over then set-up a poker table in one of the empty upstairs bedrooms when he got an idea. 'We can make one of these rooms into Gigi's" he thought. This made him smile, he couldn't wait to share this idea with Rory, and better yet Gigi. He asked the guys to come over at eight, which gave him two hours to go shopping with Gigi to buy some toys to entertain her with while he was playing poker. He went downstairs to tell Mel what to fix for the guests then Rory and Gigi came walking through the door.

"Well aren't these the two most beautiful ladies I have ever seen in my life." Logan said walking back into the fourier. Gigi smiled and ran towards him with the cup of icecream in her hands.

"For you." she said handing it to him. He got down on his knees to her level to take it.

"Thank you miss Hayden." he said taking it and giving her a hug. He then got up to kiss Rory. "I have an idea I would like to discuss with you later." he said then motioned his head at Gigi to say 'not in front of her'. She nodded.

"When are the guys going to be here?"

"At eight, I was going to take Gigi to the Toy Store to pick out a couple toys to entertain her with." he said giving her a kiss. She smiled at how good he was with her. She had no doubt in her mind that he was going to be a great father. 'Hopefully he will get to be' she thought.

"Yuck!" Gigi yelled when she saw her sister and Logan making-out in front of her. They both looked down at her then laughed. She had her hands over her eyes, but was still peeking out a little bit.

"I'm sorry." Logan apologized as he picked her up in his arms to take her to the kitchen to share his icecream with her. While Rory got ready.

A half hour later Rory was ready to go. "I will be back later, you be good for Logan k?" Rory asked Gigi before walking out the door.

"K" Gigi said before making her way back down the stairs in the empty hamper. Logan had taught her this trick, she loved it.

"Bye Ace." Logan said hugging her, then turning to see if Gigi was looking. She covered her eyes like before, and then Logan snuck a kiss in with Rory. They both smiled, then she went out the door.

"Come on dare devil, we have shopping to do." Logan said grabbing her from the hamper after she went down for the last time.

"We go in your car?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yup, Rory took her's, so all we have left is mine, you have to sit in a car seat in mine though.." he said laughing when she smiled real big at him. She loved his sports car, and didn't mind sitting in a car seat as long as she was in his car.

**_Bridal Shower_**

When Rory arrived at the Huntzberger Mansion there were about twenty cars there. 'Great' she thought. 'I probably won't know half of these people'. She got out of the car, then rang the door bell. A obviously very stressed out maid came to the door taking her jacket. She smiled at her. "Thank you, it will be over soon...let's both hope." she said before wandering into the ball room. She was immediatly greeted by her Aunt Totsy getting a huge hug (as always) from her. 'Great I have been Totsied already'. she thought.

"You look absolutly beautiful." Aunt Totsy said pulling her further into the ball room.

"Thank you Aunt Totsy." Rory said then was luckily saved by her mother, whom was Totsied as well as soon as she walked up.

"Hey Aunt Totsy, I need to steal Rory away real fast." Lorelai said pulling her quickly away only to run into her mother, and Shira.

"Well Lorelai watch..oh hello darling. Since you have arrived we will begin opening the gifts." Emily said. With that Emily and Shira pulled Rory over to a table where she was seated between the two. Next to it were about twelve large packages, and about fifty cards on top of them. Probably money.

"Ladies, we are going to begin opening the gifts now, so if you will please." Shira said took a seat next to Rory, with Lorelai on her other side. Rory forced a fake smile as they handed her the first package: a clock to hang on the wall. She graciously showed it to everyone and smiled. Lorelai just rolled her eyes, and bit her tongue, she had been warned from her mother already.

**_Toy Store_**

Logan walked hand in hand with Gigi down the Barbie isle. She picked out three Barbies all Disney Princesses (Princess Jasmine, Sleeping Beauty, and Belle from Beauty and The Beast), and a Belle play dress to wear along with a magic wand, tiarra, and shoes to go with it. Logan couldn't help thinking to himself, 'I hope I get to do this with my own daughter one day'.Gigi smiled at him as they got in line. She was excited about getting back to the mansion to put on her dress.

"Thanks Wogan." Gigi said hugging his leg.

"You are very welcome Gigi." Logan replied as he put the stuff on the counter to rang up. He then picked her up, and reached in his back pocket to get his credit card.

Your daughter is adorable." the lady at the register said. Gigi smiled at Logan after this comment.

"Thank you, she is isn't she?" he replied, he didn't want to have to explain this was his sister-in-law. No harm done with the little white lie. After paying they walked out and got back into his car. "Do you want to pick out a new outfit?" Logan asked, seeing it was still only six-thirty.

"Kohls!" Gigi said getting excited that she was going to get more. Rory loved taking her to Kohls because it was cheap, and they had a large selection for her.

"Kohls it is then." Logan said pulling out of the parking lot.

**_Bridal Shower_**

Rory was now done with the packaged gifts which were, a clock, two oil paintings, a blender, coffee maker (from her mom), and a nice set of china plates ( to fill the cabinet in the dining room that is empty). Then she moved onto the cards. Opening the first there was a check for $5000 dollars. Her eyes got big at first then she realized that this was nothing for these people and she had to get used to it. She opened the next one, it was from Shira and Mitchum. She gasped when she pulled out a set of keys and then read what they wrote they were to: one of their yachts. She hugged Shira and thanked her. Everyone awed, and then she went on to opening the cards.

**_Kohls_**

Logan carried Gigi over to her section of the store. Getting looks all the way over there from people at how well dressed they both were.****Logan just politley smiled at them then put Gigi down at the clothes part so she could look. She loved picking out her own clothes, and Logan knew it. He picked up a purple sweater, knowing purple was her favorite color, and showed it to her. She smiled and grabbed it, then grabbed a pair of jeans that had flower patches on them. It was a very cute outfit.

"Why don't you get a cute dress too." Logan said pointing to the dresses hanging on the wall.

"Wory got me one alwedy." she replied.

"Well I haven't bought you one today have I?" she smiled and shook her head then ran over to the wall at a dress she had already seen. She couldn't reach it though so she pointed to it. It was blue with a butterfly on it, and a long sleeved cover up with it. Logan grabbed it for her then took her hand to go to the register to pay. Yet again the lady at the register commented on how cute Gigi was,and Logan again thanked her. They walked out of the store, Gigi with a huge smile on her face. Logan and Rory had really spoiled her today. "We need to get home now, Uncle Finn is going to be there." Logan said, and this made Gigi smile. She loved her "Uncle Finn".

**_Bridal Shower_**

After opening what seemed like a million cards, full of checks she finally got to Richard and Emily's card. Yet again she found keys, and then gasped yet again when she read what they were for: a beach house in Cape Cod. Rory hugged her grandma and thanked her. Lorelai got excited as well..her and Luke could borrow those both of those keys. After everything was opened they went into the dining room to be served with dinner. It was some sort of chicken that Rory would probably regret she ate later. Lorelai sat next to her, and whispered things about the gifts,and the food while getting dirty looks from her mother from accross the table. Rory just giggled. Stephanie sat on Rory's other side, and she talked about how Colin and her had agreed on the baby's name: Atley, and about her different doctor appointments. Rory just politely listened, and nodded trying to be happy for her bestfriend.

**_Logan & Rory's House_**

When Logan and Gigi got home they went upstairs to one of the empty rooms to hang-up some of her clothes in it. This room was where she was sleeping while she was there. A small childs play couch that pulled out to a long bed was where she had been sleeping. She insisted upon it. Logan helped her into her Belle costume then they heard the door belle, and the maid let someone in.

"Uncle Finn!" Gigi screamed from the top of the stairs. Finn ran up to her, and twirled her around in his arms. She giggled and then pulled him into 'her' room to show him the new Barbies Logan had bought her.

"You know my soon to be wife's name is the same as hers." Finn said holding up the Princess Jasmine doll. Gigi just smiled.

An hour later all the guys were there, and playing poker while Gigi played in between Finn and Logan with her Barbies. Robert came, but she didn't like him, nobody knew why, but she gave him dirty looks when he would try to talk to her. Everyone except him found this amusing. In the middle of their game Gigi fell asleep so Logan picked her up,and took her to her bed, covered her up, and kissed her good night. When he came back into the room he found Rory standing there.

"Hey Ace, I didn't hear you get in."

"Oh, I just got here. Gigi asleep?" she asked leaning her head against his chest.

"Ya, I just put her in bed, are you tired?" he asked while embracing her.

"Yes, I am going to sleep." she replied. Then Logan all of a sudden picked her up wedding style forcing her to shriek, and took her to bed. He kissed her passionatly on the lips, but then remembered the guys, and Gigi sleeping in the other room.

"Later you are mine." he said and then walked out the door to rejoin the guys at the poker game.

"Okay who is ready to pay up?" he yelled as he walked back into the room.

Next chapter the baby shower, more Gigi, and more. Please Read and Review. I want at least eight reviews before I update again :). Please? thank you all that have been reading and reviewing it means alot ).


	22. Baby Shower

**_Gilmore Girls_**

**_Logan & Rory_**

**_I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies listed. Thank you all!_**

Rory woke-up the next morning at ten-thirty since it was a Saturday. She turned over expecting to find Logan next to her, but he wasn't there. She wondered down the hall to find Robert, John, Colin, Finn, and Logan in the other room still playing pool. She shrieked a little bit when she looked down to see she was only wearing a cami and underwear. Colin remained silent, John made a mental note of it,Robert did the same, and Finn just shook his head "nothing I haven't seen before." he said laughing after Logan smacked the back of his head. The other three men looked at them questioningly and all Finn said was "DisneyLand." then they all shrugged, and went back to the game.

Gigi was downstairs having breakfast, and playing with Pushkin at the same time. Mel and Nelda enjoyed watching her giggle at the small dog. Then Rory came down stairs, and she stopped everything she was doing to hug her sister, whom was now in a robe.

"Good Morning Gigi." Rory said picking her up in a hug. Then she wiggled out of her sisters arms to continue playing with Pushkin. Rory just shook her head then made her way to the kitchen to get the coffee Mel had probably already made for her.

"Thank you Mel." Rory said taking the large cup of coffee. He just smiled, and nodded then went back to fixing breakfast for all the men upstairs.

"Ma'am I didn't know where to put all of the things in the box in the living room." Gilda said to Rory.

"Please call me Rory, and I still have to figure that out as well, so just leave them be for now please." Rory replied then made her way back upstairs only to be met by the boys running down the stairs for breakfast. Finn winked at her going down. She just smirked at him, she knew what he was thinking. Then she met Logan, "have you guys been up all night?"

"No, we decided to trust each other and finish the game in the morning, which is what we are doing now. I have been up for a half-hour. You should be proud of Finn, he didn't drink much last night. Mainly because Gigi asked him to, so he is in a good mood this morning." Logan said as he took her hand and pulled her into the room Gigi was staying in. "Remember when I said I had an idea yesterday?" Rory nodded yes. "Well I think we should turn this room into Gigi's so she will have a permenent place to stay while she is here." Logan said smiling.

"That's a great idea. She will love this." Rory said giving him a hug. He then pulled her back so he could kiss her, it turned into a passionate kiss, but they soon heard a cry from down stairs. "Gigi!" Rory yelled running down the stairs with Logan following. They found her in Finn's arms sitting at the table turned away from Robert.

"What the happend?" Logan asked as he grabbed Gigi from Finn.

"Robert picked her up, and she didn't like that too much." Colin replied punching Robert in the arm yet again. Logan gave him a dirty look then brought Gigi upstairs with Rory to share the news of her room with her.

"We are going to turn this into your room." Logan said as they walked into the room. She hugged his neck the wiggled out of his embrace to the window.

"All puwple?" she asked. Logan and Rory laughed then nodded yes. Gigi's face lit up when they said that and she ran over to both of them and gave them a huge hug.

"Well I have to get ready for the baby shower."Rory said kissing Logan and then walked into their room to take a shower in the connecting bath room.

Logan held hands with Gigi, and walked back downstairs with her to the dining room where his breakfast was waiting. She took her Princess Jasmine doll, and sat in Finn's lap with it. Finn smiled at this and asked, "Are you my princess Gigi?" she smiled and nodded yes.

An hour later the boys were back up stairs playing their game, Gigi was standing was going between Robert, and Finn telling Finn what was on Roberts cards, and Rory was downstairs getting ready to dreadfully leave for the baby shower. She really didn't want to go, it was just going to make her all emotional again she thought. But, Stephanie was one of her bestfriends, so she had to be there for her friend. She went back upstairs and kissed Logan and Gigi bye, then was out the door.

"It's just me and you again today Gigi." Logan said picking her up and puttin gher on his lap after realizing what Finn was having her do.

"Shopping?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Logan grinned.

"Maybe your great Uncle Finn will take your shopping." Logan replied giving Finn a mischievious look.

"I would love to take this lovely lady shopping."Finn said with a smile. "In face after this game we will go. Where do you like to go shopping?" Finn asked.

"Toys, then Kohls." Gigi said giggling a little. This made Logan laugh.

"That is where I took her yesterday." he explained. Finn just smiled.

"Then the Toy Store and Kohls it is then." Gigi smiled.

**_Baby Shower_**

Rory walked into Stephanie's house where the shower was being held. There were blue bows everywhere, it reminded her of when Taylor divided the town with blue and pink bows after her mother and Luke temporarily broke-up. When she walked in she saw a table with what she guessed were gifts. They were stacked high on the table, and then larger ones around it, and a basket to the side to hold the cards. She put hers on it with the rest of them then went to find Stephanie.

"Hey Rory!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Oh hey Jasmine, congrats on your engagement." Rory replied.

"Oh thanks." Jasmine said showing her the ring. Rory just politely smiled, and acted as if she hadn't seen the ring before.

"Beautiful, Finn knows how to pick em." they both laughed then Stephanie walked up.

"Ah you both finally made it." Stephanie said grabbing her belly. She is four months pregnant, and starting to show a little bit. Rory just smiled, and acted like she wasn't crying inside. 'Just an hour' she thought to herself. Soon everyone was sitting down to open the gifts. After five gifts Rory couldn't take it anymore. She found her grandmother, and told her Logan called, and needed help with Gigi, which was a lie, but she needed to get out of there. Her grandmother told her she would tell Stephanie, and she left.

**_Logan & Rory's House_**

Finn and Logan were about to leave in his Escalade with Gigi when Rory pulled up. Logan immediatly knew what was wrong, he just hoped she didn't get too upset. He walked over to her car.

"Ace, are you okay?" Logan asked as he pulled her into a tight hug. She fought back tears and nodded yes in his shoulder. "Hey Finn and I were going to take Gigi shopping..again, but if you want to stay here with me he can just go."

"That's fine, I can trust Finn with Gigi. Just let me go tell her what size she wears,and that she is allergic to onions." Rory said sucking up her tears to talk to Finn.

After they left Logan and Rory went upstairs to their bedroom just to lay down with each other. Rory crying silent tears while Logan ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, and held onto her with the other. He too was hurting inside, but needed to be there for Rory. She took it way harder than he did. "It will be okay." he whispered into her ear. She turned and half smiled at him, and kissed him on the lips then looked into his eyes.

"I know, it just hurts to see someone else happy about something we lost." Logan didn't know what to say so he just embraced her. After twenty minutes of this Rory was okay, she didn't want to wallow in self pitty over this.

"Your mom and dad gave us a yacht,and my grandparents gave us a beach house in Cape Cod." she said remembering the extremly nice gifts at the party. Logan smiled at this.

"How much money did we make?" he asked laughing a bit. He knew those 'high society' ladies liked to see who wrote the biggest check at this sort of things.

"About five hundred thousand." Rory said like it wasn't a big deal. Money was no longer a big deal to her. It had been just a few months ago, but now she saw that it was just going to be a part of her future. Logan laughed a the amount, he guessed six.

"Let's go see a movie." Logan suggested. "How about Charlie again?" he asked referring to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Rory nodded. Before they left they told the maid to tell Finn where they would be.

**_Disney Store_**

Finn took Gigi to the Disney Store since she seemed to like her Princess dolls so much. By the way she looked around the store he could tell that she had never been here before. She ran over to the stuffed animals and picked up 'Marie' kitten from the Aristocats. She hugged it, so Finn put it in the basket which would be full very soon.

"We can get your outfits here instead of Kohls Gigi." Finn said showing her the clothes hanging on the wall. She nodded in agreement and walked over to them. She picked out a pair of Tinkerbelle pajamas, and a Disney Princess t-shirt from a table in teh center of the store. Logan told Finn about how they were going to do Gigi's room so he picked up a Princess Lamp, and a Tinkerbelle pillow case to go in her room. She walked over to the Barbies and then looked at Finn as to say 'how many can I get?' He would have bought her everyone on the shelf, but then Rory would have yelled at him so he said "You may pick three love." with that she grabbed the Tinkerbelle, Anastasia, and Peter Pan dolls.

Then they walked over to the costumes. She picked out a Princess Jasmine then saw the adult costumes.

"You wear." she said pointing to the Alladin costume. Finn didn't want to disappoint her so he stuck it in the overflowing bag as well. She smiled at this and said, "we get mawied now Finn!" with a giggle. He just smiled, and picked her up to give her a hug. Then they headed to the register to pay.

"I hunwy Finn." Gigi said holding her belly. Finn nodded then handed the lady his credit card after she told him it was six hundred dollars. He decided not to tell Logan and Rory about how much everything was. Rory would kill him and blame him for her little sister's spoildness. When they walked out of the Disney Store Finn through the large bag in the back of his Escalade then put Rory in her car seat in the front.

**_Movie Theatre_**

_"I love this movie." Rory said putting her head on Logan's should he just smiled and continued eating his pop corn._****"We have to buy it as soon as it comes out." she went on. The grabbed the pop corn from Logan and queitly laughed as he wimpered.

"My popcorn!" he stated like a little boy. People around them shushed them but he didn't care.

"Logan Huntzberger, I think you need to learn to share." Rory joked then put a peice of pop corn in between her teeth for him to grab. He did gladly then grabbed the bucket from her to do the same.

"See I can share." he said with a smirk. "I will share a little more later too." this made Rory laugh, then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the theatre where the stairs were. They walked up the stairs, and went to the balcony where nobody sat. "Do you have protection?"

"Yes, in my wallet." Logan said in between kisses. Rory took off all of her clothes quickly then layed down on the floor waiting for Logan to put it on. When he did he kissed her neck a little before going inside of her. He thrusted slowly inside of her still kissing her, and taking every bit of her in. She moaned quietly grabbing his arms and squeezing them so she wouldn't make very much sound. He loved that and started going faster then knew she was about to scream with pleasure when she clawed his arms so he went slower again. Then she turned him to go on top. She sat on him backwards. Which she had never done before, but he seemed to like it so she went with it, and it turned out to be very successful.

By the time the credits began to roll they were both finished, and sort of dressed. Rory couldn't figure out how to put on her bra in the dark so she shoved it in Logan's pocket along with her thong that she also couldn't put on right, and was lucky to find it considering it was black. When the lights came on they both laughed seeing that Logan had put his shirt on backwards. They put the 'protection' in the empty Skittle's box they had eaten and threw it away on their way out.

_**Logan & Rory's House**_

After eating at Chucky Cheese, and having Uncle Finn win her a unicorn stuffed animal with his tokens, Gigi was tired. She had a big day for such a little personFinn carried her sleeping body into the house, and layed her down in Logan and Rorys bed, he couldn't get the bed down on Gigi's little couch while holding her. He then went back to his Escalade and got the bag of stuff from the Disney Store, and her unicorn stuffed animal he won her at Chucky Cheese and brought then into the house. He hung up all of her clothes,and costumes, along with his Aladin (they could play dress-up later) then put the pillow case over her pillow, and put the lamp at the top of her closet until they found a place for it. He walked down the stairs and were greeted by Logan and Rory walking in.

"Hey Finn, good day man?" Logan asked as he walked into the house.

"Ya, I took her to the Disney Store and then to Chuckey Cheese. We had a blast. She is upstairs asleep in your bed. I need to get home to Jasmine though, but please tell Gigi I said bye." Finn said as he walked past the cheerful couple to leave. They nodded then climbed the stairs to see what all Finn bought his ''princess''.

Please Read and Review. I wasn't planning on writing more tonight, but I got my eight reviews I was looking for ;). Thank you all. I start school on Tuesday so my updates won't be as current, but I will update again tomorrow, and try to as often as possible once school starts. Thanks!

****


	23. Aladin and Jasmine

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Logan & Rory **_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies mentioned in this story. Thank You!**

Logan and Rory went up to their room exhausted from the day. They both smiled at the sight of the peacefully sleeping Gigi that was on their bed. They both got into their pajamas and then got in bed. With Gigi between them. Rory kissed Gigi, and then leaned over to kiss Logan good night. Then was fast asleep. Logan was really tired, but also a nervous wreck he was going to turn over onto Gigi in the middle of the night. But after an hour of tossing and turning he finally got to sleep.

Early the next morning Rory woke-up to the faint sound of beating hammers. She sprung-up out of bed, and noticed both Logan and Gigi were already up. She quickly grabbed her robe then wandered down the hallway to find out what was going on. She walked into the room they had agreed would be Gigi's and found Logan, Colin, Finn, Luke, John, and Robert. There was plastic covering the white carpetting on the floor, and the walls were painted purple. The boys were busy putting up shelves, and hanging curtains.

"Where's Gigi?" Rory asked scaring the hell out of Logan. He was so engrossed in his work he didn't even know she walked up to him. This made her grin.

"Downstairs eating her breakfast. What do you think?" He asked looking around the room. Rory looked again at everything the boys had done and smiled.

"She is going to love it."

"I would hope so, she went shopping with us this morning for everything. She had to choose from fifty different shades of purple. I didn't think we were ever going to leave." Logan said with a laugh. "I better get back to work, go get some coffee." he said kissing her then turned back to the curtains he was trying to put up.

Rory wandered downstairs to find Gigi feeding Pushkin her sausage. Rory smiled at this, an walked past the two and into the kitchen to get some coffee. Then went back into the dining room with Gigi and Pushkin.

"Do you like your room so far?" Rory asked taking a seat beside Gigi.

"Yes, Wogan and Uncle Finn make a castle!" Gigi said getting excited again. Rory laughed then the phone rang. Nelda came into the dining room handing her the phone.

"Your father Rory." she said before going back to her cleaning.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hey Rory, how are you and Gigi doing?" Christopher asked.

"Good. Logan and the boys are upstairs making her a room she can stay in while she is here." Rory explained.

"Oh I bet she is excited about that."

"Ya, they have been spoiling her since she got here." Rory explained looking over at Gigi who was feeding Pushkin the rest of her breakfast that was left.

"Listen Rory, I was wondering if you could take her for another week. This business deal isn't going as quickly as aI liked it to. I can get the nanny to watch her if its going its putting you out in any way." Chris explained.

"No dad that's fine. We love having her here. Just take your time,and we will both see you when you get back."

"Okay Rory, I have to go get back, I will talk to you soon. Tell Gigi I said hi. See ya." Chris said hanging up his phone.

"So Gigi what do you want to do today?" Rory asked the little girl as she picked her up to take her upstairs to get her bath.

"Park!" Gigi said as she got her rubber duckies she brought from home to put into her bath.

"Okay, when Logan can take a break we will both take you to the park." Rory said as she began to give Gigi a bath. Nilda had all last week so this was new to Rory.

"Uncle Finn go to?" Gigi asked hoping her sister would say yes.

"Maybe, if you ask him nicely I am sure he will." Rory said with a smile. Gigi nodded, and went back to playing with the ducks.

"Hey Ace?" Logan said walking into the bathroom. Rory looked up at him. "The guys were wanting to get on the yacht today. Would Gigi want to come too?" Logan asked watching as Rory gently washed Gigi's hair.

"Do you want to go on a big boat today Gigi? Uncle Finn is going too." Gigi nodded yes then began splashing bubbles.

"Were you wanting to go later, cause I still have to shower, and get ready." Rory explained. "Oh and my dad called, he needs us to watch Gigi for another week."

"Ya, you take your time getting ready, we still have stuff to do with her room. That's good that she is staying alittle longer, now she can stay in her room when we finish." Logan said before walking out to tell the guys. Rory finished up Gigi's bath and took her into her room wrapped in a towel to get her some clothes. Finn whistled at Gigi, and she smiled at him. After getting Gigi dressed in her new purple dress Rory headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Are you excited about the boat?" Colin asked Gigi. She smiled at him and nodded yes. "My wife Stephanie is going too, she is going to have a baby soon." he said. This made Gigi smile too, but then she got up and walked over to the closet where all of her Barbies were laying. She got the Tinkerbelle and PeterPan barbies that Finn had bought her and began tearing open the boxes. She got frustrated when she couldn't successfully open it and threw one to the ground.

"Hey, that's not very a very nice thing to do after Uncle Finn bought that for you. If you wanted it open you just had to ask me." Logan said bending down to Gigi's level. She looked down and then nodded.

"I sowy Wogan."

"Its okay, I will open it for you." Logan said grabbing the box and pulling out the doll stuck to the card board on the inside. "I have never done this before." he said sitting cross-legged on the floor and twisting all the plastic peices on the doll to break it loose. "Here you go." He said handing her the PeterPan doll. Then she handed him the Tinkerbelle to be opened with a smile. He smiled back at her and began to open that one as well. Then the door belle rang, and a few minutes later men came into the room carrying boxes. Logan smiled and then told Gigi to go downstairs with her dolls. She did as was told. All of the men stepped out of the room, and watched as the workers assembled the pink castle bed, and dresser. When they were finished Logan gave each of them a very generious tip then called for Gigi to come back upstairs. This was a surprise for her.

When she finally got up the stairs with Pushkin following her she squeeled at the room in front of her. She ran over to the bed and began to jump on it with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you Wogan." she said jumping down and hugging his legs.

"You are very welcome." he said picking her up to give her a proper hug. Rory walked into the room when she was dressed and ready and smiled at the room. It was perfect for Gigi.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Finn said running over to the closet, and pulling out the lamp. He set it on top of her dresser, and plugged it in. "Perfect." he said with a smile at Gigi.

Forty-Five minutes later Jasmine and Stephanie had arrived, and they all got into Finn's Escalade to go to the yacht. Finn dressed in his Aladin costume, and Gigi in her Princess Jasmine. She had insisted upon it. Everyone laughed at the fact Finn bought it, and then had to actually wear it. He surprisingly made a very good Aladin...only with a australian accent.

**The Yacht**

Everyone borded the yacht and sat around talking.

"So Princess do you like Jasmine?" Finn asked while Gigi sat on his lap. They both looked over at Jasmine who was sitting talking with Rory and Stephanie.

"Yes, but I yor Pincess still." Gigi said and then hugged him. Finn just smiled.

"I just can't wait until I can actually fit into regular clothes again." Stephanie said to Jasmine and Rory. They had been sitting talking about her pregnancy. Painfully to Rory, but sat there, and remained silent. "How long are you and Logan going to wait before you start a family?" Stephanie asked pulling Rory out of her thoughts.

"Oh I don't know. Sometime after the wedding." She said in almost a whisper. Stephanie looked at her weird.

"Is there something wrong?" Steph asked concerned.

"Oh no, its nothing. I'm fine." Rory said trying to put on a fake smile. Stephanie didn't buy it.

"No tell me what's wrong." She pushed.

"I don't really feel like talking about it. It's nothing. I am fine." Rory said getting a little angry then standing and walking away. She needed a drink, and knew this wasn't the end of Stephanie trying to figure out what was wrong. Maybe it would help if she talked to someone about it she thought. Just then Logan walked up and stood beside her.

"Are you okay Ace?" He asked concerned for her.

"Ya, just Stephanie could tell there was something wrong with me when she asked about us having kids. I don't know whether I should talk to her or not." Rory said resting her face in Logan's chest.

"I think it would be a good idea, it would give you someone to talk to." Logan said kissing the top of her head. She nodded then returned to where Stephanie was sitting. Jasmine went over to talk to Finn and Gigi.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Rory said sitting down beside Steph.

"It's okay, are you ready to talk about what's wrong?"

"Ya, I the reason I haven't been talking to you much lately, and the reason I left your baby shower early yesterday was because-" Rory began to cry. She didn't want to say it out loud. Stephanie hugged her.

"It's okay, what is it Rory."

"I had a miscarriage." she finally managed to get out. Stephanie sat there in shock, but continued to hug Rory and pet her hair.

"I am so sorry Rory." Stephanie said once Rory stopped crying. Rory just half-smiled.

"I just didn't want to talk about it you know? I didn't know what to say or do about it, and I felt so bad. I still feel bad. Logan was looking forward to the baby. I didn't even tell him I was having complications. He found out about the bleeding the day we went to the doctor, and found out I had lost the baby." Rory said rambling. Logan looked down the hall to where the girls were seated on the couch. He gave a half-smile to Stephanie and she did the same to him. Rory had her back turned so she didn't know he was standing there. "Please don't tell anyone Steph." Rory begged.

"I won't Rory. I won't even tell Colin." Steph replied. "Do you want to go get some coffee. I want some decaf,and chocolate...with marshmallow." Steph said pulling Rory up. Rory laughed at her craving and followed. When they got into the dining room they saw Finn and Gigi attempting to re-inact the flying carpet scene in Aladin. With Finn actually singing some of the words, and Gigi just saying "la la la la la la la" in the same harmony of the song. Rory went over to Logan and they both laughed at the pair. When they were finished Gigi gave Finn a kiss on the lips and said ''my pince." everyone laughed including Jasmine.

After their long Yacht Trip everyone was dropped back off at Rory & Logan's but returned to their cars, and went home. Logan carried Gigi up to her new bed. She fell asleep after being put into a surgar coma because of Finn. She ate half a bag of marshmallows, three different candy bars, and drank about five cups of soda. For an hour she did nothing but chase Finn around sreaming 'Aladin!'.

"Do you want to watch some tv?" Rory asked after Logan put Gigi down.

"Sure, let's have Nilda set a fire too. Its cold in this house." Logan said going downstairs with Rory. The rest of the night they were curled up on the couch with a blanket, and warmth from the fire beside them. Watching a 'Viva La Bam' marathon. They laughed at all of the things Bam did to Vito. Rory didn't bring up talking to Stephanie, so Logan didn't either. She seemed okay after talking to her, so he left it at that.

_**Please Read and Review. The next few chapters are going to be the next month leading up to their wedding. This story is almost done. I am going to finish it with about thirty chapters I think. then I am going to make a sequal. Please continue with the reviews,and if you have any suggestions about anything please feel free to tell me ). 3Jas  
**_


	24. The Lemon Drop

**Gilmore Girls**

**_Logan & Rory_**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies in this story._ Thank You! _**

****

****

**_One Month Later_**

****

After buying all their friends and families their Christmas gifts they had to go on a search of their own for theirs. Neither having any idea what to buy each other they both went to the mall, but in seperate cars. Logan walked into Hottopic after seeing a shirt in the window that had Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on it, which obviously screamed Rory. When he walked in he grabbed the shirt, along with many odd glanes seeing as he was wearing a Armai suit, and was about to pay when he saw something at the back of the store which made him walk back there. It was an entire bedset of Charlie and the Chocolate Facory, sheets, comforter, pillow cases, throw blanket. He grabbed it all comming up with an idea in his head at what exactly he was going to do for Rory for Christmas.

Meanwhile Rory searched around the store not knowing what to get Logan. Then it hit her when she saw a pool table in a store. She quickly went inside and ordered it to be delivered to the house. Along with a new Poker table and cards. She was going to shock him.

After returning to the parking lot, Rory only having the cards in a bag, and Logan having one giant Hottopic bag (which he put in his trunk luckily before Rory stepped out) they made their way back home.

"So what did you get me?" Rory asked snickering at Logan.

"Now if I told you that then you would have no fun on Christmas morning." Logan explained and then laughed. "What makes you think I would tell you anyways?" he asked with a mischievious smirk. Rory just giggled and shook her head.

"You are evil you know that right?"

"Yes, but you still love me." Logan said leaning over to give her a quick kiss then went back to paying attention to his driving.

Back at home Logan had Nilda hold Rory down so she couldn't peek at his gift. He ran it into his office and locked it in his safe. Having to slam it shut so it wouldn't come falling out at him. "Okay Nilda you can let her go." Logan yelled as he locked his safe again. Rory didn't even know the combination to this, nobody did except for Logan.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Rory asked as Logan came back into the living room.

"Ya that sounds good." he replied then turned to Nilda. "You and Mel can have the rest of the day off." he informed her with a smile. She smiled back at him and went to tell Mel. They soon came back headed towards the door giggling. Logan and Rory both looked at each other thinking the same thing but didn't say anything. Just thought: 'there is something going on between them'. Then headed for the garage to go to dinner.

"I have to meet your sister tomorrow. We are going to look for dresses for her wedding. She is so excited." Rory said smiling. She would finally get the chance to know Honor a little better. She liked her, and wanted to bond with her, for her sake and Logan's.

"Ya she said something about that the last time she called. That should be fun, a good bonding experience." Logan said with a smile. They pulled up to a little restraunt right outside Hartford called 'The Lemon Drop' and got out. Neither of them had eaten there before, but they were up to trying new things. When they walked in there was a train going around the ceiling in a circle. It was a very small diner, with two booths and about four tables. A lady with blonde hair walked up and gave them menu's and took their orders for drinks.

"I will have a cherry coke please." Rory said seeing it said 'famous Cherry Cokes' on the menu.

"I will have the same." Logan replied with a smile. They both noticed she didn't write it down, then saw another waitress come out and take someone's order with no pad. They had to do it all with memory, like in the old days. "That's pretty cool. I think I like it here." Logan said turning his attention back to Rory.

"Hopefully the food is good too. I am starving." Rory replied just as the waitress returned their cherry cokes.

"Can I take your order now?" the waitress asked.

"I will have a cheesburger, and fries with ketchup and mustard on it." Logan replied.

"I will have the same." Rory said smiling at the waitress.

"Okay,it will be right out."

"That is too cool. I wonder if she will get the order right!" Rory said excitedly. Logan just smiled then spotted 'Lemon Drop' sweatshirts, and t-shirts.

"We should get one, advertise for them to all our high class friends." Logan joked in a mauching tone to "high class friends'' just like his father would say it. Rory just giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Here you go." the waitress said comming back ten minutes later. Rory and Logan both looked at each other in astonishment at not only did she get the order right, but how fast it came back. They both sat quietly and ate their food looking all around the small restraunt. When they were finished Logan left a large tip, and went to pay the bill, and buy two sweatshirts. Rory watched as the waitress found the hundred dollar bill on the table and looked up at her. "Thank you." she said amazed that someone would give her that much money for a tip. Rory just nodded and smiled at her. Logan was generious that was for sure.

"Here we go." Logan said holding up the bag of sweatshirts as they walked out the door. Rory just laughed and got in the passanger seat of the car.

Later that night they cuddle up in a blanket by the fireplace roasting marshmallows to make s'mores with and drinking heavy amounts of alchohol (of course)

"I think we should make that our regular restraunt. You know like your mom and you have Luke's diner, The Lemon Drop can be ours." Logan said taking a bite from the s'more Rory had held in his face.

"I agree, their food was good, and it was cool. That just amazes me that they actual did that with the orders." Rory said while downing another shot. "So what do you want to do?" Rory asked while kissing Logan.

"Oh I can think of a few things we could do." Logan said while kissing her back in a seductive voice.

"Oo dirty!" Rory said with a giggle. Logan just rolled his eyes. 'she is so much like her mother' he thought. "This is just like a movie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in all romantic movies..well not all of them but most of them, the couple make's love in front of the fireplace after getting drunk." Rory explained while crawling on top of him.

"We can make a tape if you would like." Logan joked receiving a gently slap on the arm for it. But they both just laughed.

"Shut-up limo boy." Rory said taking off his shirt.

"Let the movie begin.."

**Please read and review. This is another chatper leading up to the day with Honor. I wander what Rory and Logan are doing for each other for Christmas...heheh I am evil sorry. The Lemon Drop restraunt is real..I love that restraunt as you can probably tell. It's a small diner, and I do wear my 'Lemon Drop' t-shirt! lol I started school today..yuck..so I won't be able to update as often like I have said, but I will try my hardest. I love my Advanced Speech and Sociology classes. They are going to be so much fun this year! **


	25. A Day With Honor

**Gilmore Girls**

**_Logan & Rory_**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, movies or television shows mention in this story. Thank You **

The next morning Rory woke-up early to meet Honor to go shopping for dresses. She took a quick shower then got dressed. Logan was sleeping peacefully in bed still so she just gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. She was to meet Honor at the Huntzberger Mansion then they would drive to the shopping destination together. Rory drove Logan's car since he said he needed her's. He didn't tell her for what, but she didn't complain, it wasn't often she was permitted to drive his 'baby'. As she pulled up in the drive she noticed Honor's car was already there so she went up the door and rang the door bell. She was surprised to see Honor running out at her pulling her towards Logan's car.

"My parents are driving me insane with all the wedding questions. We need to get out of here." Honor said jumping in the passanger seat. "My car is getting its oil checked, I'm sorry I hope you don't mind." she went on appologizing to Rory that she had to drive.

"No problem, let's me drive Logan's _'baby'_ more today." Rory replied and they both laughed. "So where to?"

"New York." Honor replied while putting in a Yellow Card c.d. she found in Logan's c.d. holder.

"New York? I thought we were going to look somewhere around Hartford, or at least in the state of Conneticut." Rory said slightly confused as to why they had to drive all the way to New York to find the dresses, she already had to drive there everyday for work as it was.

"Well Hartford doesn't have the great shops that New York has. If you don't want to go you don't have to. I just really wanted to get to know you more, and felt like this was the perfect opportunity." Honor explained. Rory just smiled at her.

"New York it is then. I really want to get to know you as well. You seem like a cool person, and you are basically the only person in Logan's family he likes, so you can't be _that_ bad." Rory said laughing. Honor just smiled.

While the girls were driving to New York the guys had other plans. Stephanie and Jasmine went shopping in Hartford for baby clothes for Atley, while Colin and Finn drove over to Logan's.

"Okay, I called every painter in Hartford and finally found a guy that has agreed to do it. I faxed him a picture of what I want it to look like, and he said he can get it done for me." Logan said as the guys walked into the house. They just nodded. "So all we have to do is get all of the stuff. I ordered the bed already, have the blankets, but I am not sure what else we need to get."

"Well I know from taking Gigi to the Toy Store they sell the candy bars there." Finn explained with a smile. "When are you going to be getting a nice visit from Gigi again?" he asked.

"Okay we can get the candy bars, then look online for other things. Gigi will be comming back over here tomorrow, Chris has another business meeting to go to." Logan said as he walked into his study to get on his laptop.

"How are you going to keep this a secret from her? It's Rory we are talking about, the 'Ace reporter girl', she is going to smell fresh paint, and probably walk into that room." Colin said un-sure about this whole idea.

"Nah, Nilda and I have that all figured out. We are going to paint the wall in the library that Gigi wrote on with marker last time she was here. That is where the fresh paint smell will come from. Plus that room is on the other side of the house, I doubt she is going to go looking there for anything." Logan said as he pulled up a website full of 'Willy Wonka and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' merchandise.

"Perfect." they all three said together looking at the site.

**New York**

Rory pulled up right accross the street from Gucci in Manhattan. Honor quickly got out of the car and pulled Rory excitedly accross the street to the store. Rory smiled at how excited she got about shopping, 'just like Steph' she thought to herself.

"Okay we need to go in here and pick up the dresses then go to Armani and get the suits, then to Prada to get the shoes." Honor explained as they walked into the store. "Yes I am here to pick up an order under Huntzberger." Honor said to the lady behind the counter.

"I thought we were picking out the dresses today?" Rory asked confused.

"Oh no, just our dresses for the engagement party. I needed to pick these dresses up anyways, and what better way to get to know each other than shopping?" Honor said with a laugh that made Rory smile. The lady returned from the back with the dresses and they walked out of the store. "Okay, Prada is right down the street, we can start looking there if you'd like, and get the shoes." Honor said enjoing her's and Rory's arm together.

"Sounds good." Rory said as they walked down the street.

**Huntzberger-Gilmore Mansion**

"So you are sure it is on rush delivery?" Colin asked Logan for the what seemed to be millionth time.

"Yes Colin it is all on rush delivery. It should be here within a couple of days. Nilda will get it, put it in the room, and it will all be good. The painter should be done with the walls by the twenty-third." Logan said getting a little annoyed. "So how about some Playstation?" Logan asked all their faces brightoned up and they headed for the living room. After about thirty minutes of playing the door bell rang. "I've got it Nilda!" Logan yelled getting up from the feirce game of racing that was going on. He opened the door and found a little girl running up to hug him, he picked her up and swung her in his arms. "Hey I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Logan said taking Gigi in the house with Chris following behind him with a large bag of Gigi's belongings.

"Ya sorry, the meeting was moved up to tomorrow so I have to leave tonight. I hope this isn't an inconvenience to anyone." Chris said as he followed Logan into the living room.

"Nah it's fine. We love Gigi here." he said as she wiggled out of his arms.

"Uncle Finn!" Gigi yelled running as fast as she could to the living room.

"My Princess has returned!" Finn yelled picking Gigi up to give her a hug. She giggled then went over to give Colin a hug.

"Hi Cowin." she said with a sweet smile.

"Hey Gigi, did you miss me?" he asked returning the hug. She nodded yes then returned to Finn to sit in his lap as he played the game. As Chris walked to the door to leave. He didn't want to see the hurt look on her face when he left her again.

**New York**

"So how did you tame the wild animal that once lived in Logan Huntzberger?" Honor asked with a small laugh as they walked out of Armani struggling with all their bags from the previous stores before.

"I didn't allow his last name or charm work on me. I played hard to get sort of. Even though I thought he was incredibly adorable I wouldn't tell him that. Plus his last name meant nothing to me." Rory said in all honesty.

"Well I am glad he found you. I really like you, and am glad you and Logan are getting married. Which is next week by the way..cold feet?"

"Nah, to be honest I would just like to get it over with." Rory said with a laugh, but was completly serious at the same time.

"I know what you mean." Honor said putting the bags in Logan's trunk, and Rory did the same after her.

"Well we better head back home." Rory said looking down at her watch. They had literally been shopping all day. Then her cell phone rang. It was Logan. "Hello?" she answered getting into the car.

"Rory you need to get home now, where are you?" Logan asked with Panick in his voice.

"I am in New York with your sister, what's wrong Logan? Are you alright?" Rory asked getting worried.

"I'm fine, it's Gigi. Your dad just dropped her off, and she went upstairs to put all her stuff in her room, and when she was comming back down she fell. Finn caught her before she hit the floor, but she might have a broken arm. We are taking her to the emergency room." Logan said trying to calm Gigi down by hold her in his arms, and holding her forearm straight at the same time while Finn drove.

"Oh my gosh, I am on my way." Rory said and hung-up her phone. "We have to go to Hartford emergency room, I hope you don't mind." Rory said driving like a mad woman getting onto the highway.

"No its fine, what happend?" Honor asked concerned.

"My little sister might have a broken arm. She is only three." Rory explained in a worried tone.

**Okay I will try to update soon. I hope you liked this chapter, I was writing this as I did some composition homework. My writing should improve by December, cause I am taking alot of writing classes this year. I hope you all have been liking my story. I am going to add one or two more chapters before the wedding. The next chapter will be them all at the hospital with Gigi, and Finn as Aladin once again ). haha he would make the perfect Aladin! Please Review and give me some constructive critism! I don't want anymore of those 'this is great' or the 'please update' crap, give me something people! lol I'm weird sorry. **


	26. A Purple Cast, and Christmas Tree

**Gilmore Girls**

**_Logan & Rory_**

**_I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, movies or television shows mentioned in this story._**

****

****Rory drove like a bad out of hell getting to the hospital, but finally reached her destination in half the time it would have taken her, had she gone the speed limit. She ran into the hospital with Honor following behind her, only slower because of the heels she chose to wear.

"Hi I am here to see Gigi Hayden, can you please tell me what room she is in?" Rory asked the recpetionist.

"Yes, she is in room twelve, please go down this hall and to your right." the receptionist said with a smile.

"Thank you." Rory replied then ran through the doors to find room twelve. It was at the very end of the hall, Rory walked into the room trying to calm herself down first. She didn't want Gigi to see her freaking out if she was as well. When she entered everyone in the room looked up at her and then Honor. Colin was seated at one side of the room while Finn and Colin were seated on the other side, and Gigi in the center with the doctor.

"Wory!" Gigi said as she took her sucker out of her mouth and smiled at her sister. The doctor was putting a small purple cast on her tiny arm.

"Hey Gigi, are you okay?" Rory asked looking at the cast.

"Yup, I get sucker!" Gigi said showing Rory the red sucker that was in her mouth. Rory just smiled.

"It was a hair line fracture. She just needs to have the cast on her arm for a few weeks, then we will put a splint on it. She will be fine." the doctor explained to everyone in the room. They all nodded and stood up to walk out of the room. Finn grabbed Gigi off the table and carried her out.

"You are going to get something special for how well you took that Princess." Finn said as they all walked out to the parking lot.

"That's not necessary Finn, Logan said it was an accident." Rory said as Logan took her hand.

"It _was_ an accident, but she behaved herself very well. What would you like to do Princess?" Finn asked while Rory worded 'Christmas' with her lips at him as to say 'please don't take her shopping before Christams'. "Where would you like to go out for lunch?" Finn went on.

"We know of a place you all would like. You too Gigi." Logan said smiling. They all gave him a questioning look. "It's a small restraunt called The Lemon Drop. Ace and I found it the other day." he continued. They all agreed.

"You drive, and lead the way Logan, I am going to sit in the back with Gigi." Finn said as he got in his Escalade. Logan nodded.

"I will see you in a few Ace." Logan said as he kissed Rory good bye. "Oh and nice to see you sis." Logan said with a laugh before he shut the door to drive.

"You two are too cute." Honor said as they walked back to Logan's car. Rory blushed and just shook her head. Everyone thought they were good for each other and 'cute together'. She was glad though.

At Lemon drop there were only about five other people in the whole place when the group walked in. All eyes were on them like they were movie stars or something. Logan just politly smiled and took a seat at a booth. There wasn't enough room for everyone so Colin, Finn, and Gigi sat at a different table than Honor, Logan and Rory. Waitresses came up to take their drink orders.

"I get choca milk Finn?" Gigi asked hoping he would say yes.

"We want two chocolate milks and a cherry coke for him." he said gesturing towards Colin. They waitress nodded. "Your chocolate milk will be here in a sec. Princess." Finn said smiling at her.

"Hey Logan, why didn't they write anything down?" Colin asked slightly confused.

"They don't, and they get the order right!" Logan said with a smile.

"Do you want to put up the Christmas tree when we get home Gigi?" Rory asked over the booth. Gigi nodded excitedly.

"We still have to get a tree Ace. I compeltly forgot." Logan said astonished.

"I want to help!" Honor said excitedly. "We haven't put up a tree together since we were little." she went on. "I will see if Josh can help too, that is if its all right?"

"Of course. The more the merrier. Finn call Jas, and Colin call Steph." Logan replied as the waitress' returned with their drinks then took their food orders. When everyone was finished,and they had left heafty tips they walked out to find a tree to decorate. "So where to?"

"Let's go to Mr. Shirman's to get it!" Honor said getting excited.

"Oh I completely forgot all about that place. We most definitly have to go. Is that alright Ace?" Logan asked hoping she would say yes. She nodded in agreement then kissed him good bye as they got in seperate vehicles.

"Again too cute." Honor said with a laugh. Rory just laughed with her.

"Okay, okay we are cute, but I am sooo going to say the same about you and Josh to get you back!" Rory said with a mischievious smirk.

After picking up a very large, and very real Christmas tree they all went back to Logan and Rory's. The men put the tree in a stand in the ballroom, which they never used, and then went to sit with the girls in the living room by the fire. They were waiting on Jasmine, Josh, and Stephanie before they decorated the tree.

"Finn, mere." Gigi said pulling Finn up from the couch and dragging him upstairs. Everyone laughed as they made their way upstairs. Then the door bell rang, Nilda opened the door, and in trudged Jasmine and Stephanie.

"Hey guys!" Rory said giving them each a hug. "Finn was just pulled upstairs with Gigi." Rory said, and they all laughed. The door bell rang again, this time Josh walked in.

"Well we can start decorating the tree when Gigi and Finn come back downstairs now." Logan said just as they did. Finn dressed as Aladin again, and Gigi in her Princess Jasmine outfit. She held his hand as she came down. Jasmine laughed at the sight and kissed Finn on the cheek. Gigi gave her a disgusted look and then ran to Logan's arms. "What's wrong Gigi?" Logan asked trying not to laugh at how jealous she was.

"notin, I decrate tree now!" Gigi said in an angry tone. Logan laughed and brought her into the ball room where the tree was. Nilda served everyone except Gigi and Stephanie egg nog, and gave them hot apple cider. "I taste?" Gigi asked Finn looking at his glass of egg nogg.

"I don't think that's a good idea, this has bad things that shouldn't be drank by special princesses like yourself." Finn explained giving her a wink. She nodded in understanding.

"Hey Gigi, I have a question to ask you." Jasmine said. She pulled her to the other side of the room so it looked like she was telling her a secret. Gigi looked at her intently waiting for what she had to ask her. "Will you be my flower girl at Finn and I's wedding?" Jasmine asked. Rory smiled real big and shook her head yes.

"I get pretty dress?"

"Yes you will get a very pretty dress." Jasmine said. Gigi hugged her then ran over to Logan and Rory to tell them the big news. After they were done with the tree they continued drinking, except for Stephanie and Gigi of course. Finn and Gigi did their skit of the magic carpet ride in Aladin, only Logan taped it this time. Finn lost his hat in the middle of it, and picked it back up to put it on, but was shocked to find Pushkin falling out at him when he lifted it to his head. He caught him in time, but everyone rolled on the floor laughing.

By the end of the night Jasmine and Finn had fallen asleep on the loveseat in the living room, with Gigi asleep in his lap. Honor fell asleep in Josh's lap in the chair, Stephanie was asleep in the rocking chair with Colin on the floor next to her sleeping. Rory smiled at Logan at the sight. They shrugged, got a bunch of blankets from the linen closet to cover everyone up with and then went up to their room.

"I'm really sorry about Gigi's arm. I shouldn't have just let her go upstairs by herself." Logan said as Rory embraced him.

"It was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. Don't worry about it. She is fine." Rory said as she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to get some sleep?" Logan asked as they walked in their room together.

"Ya I am beat. I still have to get all of our bags out of your car. Honor really likes to shop!" Rory said as she changed into some of Logan's boxers, and a white tank top.

"Ya that sounds like my sister." Logan said laughing as he got in bed. He smiled as Rory walked to bed. "You look cute." he said kissing her neck.

"why thank you. It's yours." Rory said laughing.

"Let's take Gigi on a sleigh ride in Stars Hollow tomorrow." Logan said as he made himself comfortable in the pillows, and watched Rory as she did the same.

"That sounds good. Wait, how did you know about the sleigh rides?"

"Your mom went on and on about them when I called her today." Logan said with a smile.

"And why were you calling my mom exactly?" Rory asked trying to get, what she figured was her Christmas gift, out of him.

"Good night Ace.'' Logan said turning the opposite direction of her. She giggled.

"Okay fine, good night."

Thank you guys soooooo much for your reviews. The last three of you, that gave me the lengthy reviews, thank you so much. Your kind words mean alot to me. I will be camping this weekend (if I cannont get out of it), so I won't be able to update. Unless of course I can get out of it, which I hope to lol. Please review again, and again thank you for all of your kind words, and for everyone of the reviews I have. Hope you liked this chapter. The wedding is nearing soon...


	27. Sleigh Ride In The Snow

**Gilmore Girls**

**_Logan & Rory_**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, tv shows, movies, or music mentioned in this story. Thank you **

Logan walked downstairs the next morning wearing sweatpants, and a white tank top. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, but was greeted by a smiling Gigi that was climbing up the stairs towards him.

"Hey Gigi, where are you going?" Logan asked then saw Finn start to walk up the stairs, still in his Aladin outfit from the night before.

"I change." Gigi said walking past him. Finn attempted a smile at Logan and then mumbled something under his breath about the sun. Logan just shook his head laughing queitly and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Good morning Nilda, you are here early." Logan said as Nilda walked through the door.

"Ya, I noticed before I left last night that everyone was getting tired and figured they would stay so I came early to clean up after them." she said walking into the ball room to sweep up all the pine needles off the floor, boxes from the lights, and tensel Gigi sprinkled everywhere. Logan smiled then made his way to the kitchen. Mel was already there as well, and had coffee ready.

"Good Moring Mel, you are here early as well." Logan said accepting the cup of coffee Mel handed him.

"Ya, I will have breakfast ready for you and little Gigi soon." he said with a smile. Logan returned the smile then went into the library to find a book to read. He felt like reading today.

"Wogan, we play in snow?" Gigi asked as she walked into the library, surprisingly without Finn behind her.

"Yes, but first you need to get your bath, and have breakfast, just like everyone else does. Would you like to bring Ben in though?" Logan asked putting his book down. Gigi smiled and shook her head yes. It had snowed hard that day so Logan brought Ben in. Gigi giggled as he ran all around the house, and then started to lick her in the face. Then she got on his back like he was a horse. Logan laughed, and grabbed his camera to take a few pictures of it.

"We have to get going, we have alot of stuff to do today." Honor said to Logan before her and Josh left.

"Ok, don't be a stranger though. I have missed you." Logan said hugging his sister then giving Josh a manly hug and pat on the back. "You should come out with me and the guys one night to the bar." Logan said as they walked out the door.

"let's go find Uncle Finn, and then watch Peter Pan." Logan said picking Gigi up. He found Finn in the dining room eating breakfast. They sat down with there's after Logan promised he would watch Peter Pan with Gigi.

An hour later Finn and Jasmine went home along with Stephanie and Colin. Finn was lucky to get out the door after Gigi begged and pleaded for him to stay then resulted to sitting on his foot. He pleased her for a while by walking around with her on his foot, but then he really had to go. He hugged her bye and left.

"Gigi, we need to get your bath. Logan and I have surprise for you today." Rory said comming down the stairs dressed for the day. They went to the bathroom downstairs so Logan took the upstairs shower in his room, after telling Nilda and Mel they could go home for the day. After Gigi and Logan were dressed, and ready to go they all went and got in Rory's car headed for Star's Hollow.

"Do you want me to put in a c.d. Gigi?" Logan asked looking back at her from the rear view mirror. She nodded, so he put in one of Rory's Gavin Degraw c.d.. Gigi was asleep by the time they reached the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. Logan carried Gigi into Luke and Lorelai's house and set her down on Rory's old bed.

"Mom and I are going to the book store, we will be back later. You will be fine with Luke right?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"Yes I will be fine, go have fun." Logan said giving her a kiss bye.

"I saw that Gigi had a cast on her arm, what happend?" Lorelai asked as Rory and her walked down the street.

"She fell down the stairs when I was in New York with Honor. Its a hair line fracture, she will be fine."

"That's the same arm you broke, kinda weird."

"Ya, so how are you and Luke doing?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.

"good, how are you and Logan?"

"great. Finn and Jasmine are getting married."

"Wow. They haven't been together for that long."

"Ya, but they are happy." Rory said as they walked into the bookstore. "Now we have lots of shopping to do, so hopp to it!" Rory said jokingly. Lorelai hopped up and down twice then stopped when everyone looked at her. She mumbled something as she followed Rory to a book rack. After an hour and a half of shopping, and twenty books later they walked out of the bookstore.

"Do you still have room in your little library for these?" Lorelai asked holding one of four bags Rory had.

"Yup, I have plenty of room, and I can actually buy more books to fill up those empty shelves."

Luke and Logan had been sitting watching television the whole time, only talking small talk. It was seven thirty and getting darker outside when Lorelai and Rory walked into the house. Luke and Logan both stood up happy to see their other halves.

"Gigi still asleep?" Rory asked as she put the bags down on the couch.

"Yup. We should probably get going though right?" Logan asked as he walked into Rory's room to wake Gigi up. Rory followed after him to help. "Gigi, time to wake up." Logan said in a sweet voice. He picked her up in his arms and she grumbled a bit, but still fell asleep on his shoulder.

"We can just put her jacket on her and then take her out with us. The cold air will wake her up." Rory said as she grabbed Gigi's jacket.

Lorelai watched as Logan and Rory cared for Gigi, and couldn't help but think how great of parents they were going to be one day. Even though she didn't want the title as 'grandma', she would like to see a baby every once in a while.

Right when they walked outside Gigi woke up, she was angry at first, but then Logan told her what they were doing, and was fine after that. She was very happy to see Lorelai and Luke giving them both hugs as they walked to the center of town. Lorelai and Luke took one carriage while Gigi, Logand and Rory got in another. Gigi sat on Logan's lap with the blanket sprawled out accross them all.

"Horsey!" Gigi said as they started moving along. Rory and Logan just laughed.

"Hey Ace."

"Ya?"

"I love you." he said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." she said kissing him back with Gigi covering her eyes. When their sleigh ride was over they said their good bye's to Luke and Lorelai back at their house and then drove back to Hartford. Gigi fell asleep again in the back seat. Logan carried her up to her bedroom and put her in bed. He smiled at how much she was like Rory at times. Especially the way she slept, and how smart she was, even though she couldn't talk very well yet. He shut off the light then returned to the libary where Rory was happily putting away her new books. Logan smiled and watched her a few minutes before he came fully into the room.

"Ace, have I told you how cute you are today?" Logan asked pulling her close to him.

"Not today." she said with a smile.

"Well then, you are cute...adorable...amazing." he said in between kisses on her neck.

"well I think you are cute, adorable,and amazing as well." she replied "but not in front of the books." he looked at her confused then laughed as she pulled him out of the library up the stairs to their room, and shut the door behind him.

**I updated again today since weekends are going to be the only time I get to update, and actually write without being interrupted by something. I hope you liked this chapter. I got out of my camping trip (hahaha),and will be able to update again tomorrow after my soccer game. Please read and review,and thank you so much again for you all that have :). Jas**


	28. One Wild Night

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Logan & Rory**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story. Thank you**

****

A few days later. A beep came from outside. Nelda carried Gigi up the stairs to get her bath before bed.

"You are sure you are okay with me going?" Rory asked as she grabbed her purse and coat from the rack.

"Yes of course. And you are sure about me going?" Logan asked grabbing his coat and then helping Rory into hers.

"Of course, I trust you. Plus you are going with Colin and Finn, what's the worst that can happen. Well..maybe I should be a little worried about you going with them." Rory said with a laugh.

"Okay well we better go they are waiting for us. Have fun...but not too much fun." Logan said giving her a kiss,then they both again laughed as they headed out the door.

It was two days before the big day,and they were going out with friends for their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Rory with a very pregnant Stephanie, whom wouldn't be doing too much partying, Lane, Paris, Jasmine, and Honor. Logan with Josh, John, Doyle, Finn, and Colin. The girls were waiting in Stephanies running Range Rover, while the guys waited in Finn's Escalade.

Logan and Rory hopped into the seperate vehicales giving each other one last look before shutting the doors.

"Okay so where are we off to?" Rory asked as Stephanie backed out of the drive way.

"We are going back to a strip club." Stephanie said with a laugh. All the other girls in the car except for Rory laughed as well.

"A what? No, I can't do that. I mean I am engaged, I am supposed to drink and have a good time, but not go to a strip club, are you crazy?" Rory asked getting hystarical.

"No, where do you think those guys are taking Logan right now? And if memory serves me right, where did you take your grandmother for her bachelorrette party?" Stephanie stated with a smirk. Rory just rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat prepared for the worst the night would bring.

Meanwhile the guys were having a similar conversation.

"So where are we off to tonight boys?" Logan asked while easing himself into his seat alittle.

"Well we decided since we are all basically taken, with exception to two, we are just going to the men's club. Sorry if its not what you were expecting." Colin replied.

"No perfect actually. I didn't want some big over the top thing with excessive alcohol, and half naked girls walking around." Logan said with a laugh. "Going home at the end of the night to my lovely Rory is all I need."

"So Doyle when are you actually going to grow some ball's and pop the question to Gellar?" Finn asked after nodding in agreement with Logan surprising everyone in the car.

"I don't think we are ready for marriage. I mean do you guys think we are ready for marriage?" Doyle asked his voice getting high and squeeky as he talked from nervousness. The guys laughed.

"If you are planning on holding onto Paris for much longer then you need to do something man. She isn't the type that just waits around for something to happen." Logan said remembering all of Paris' little out bursts the year before because she wanted Doyle to be in a commited, exclusive, relationship with her. Doyle just slunk into his seat.

"Yes I know, maybe I should. I need to give it a bit more thought though." He continued. The boys just nodded pleased with his answer as they pulled up to the men's club.

The girls pulled up to Stephanies house, all of them got out, for Rory hesitantly. She walked way behind the other girls up to the house. Lane was the first to notice and walked back with her best friend.

"Come-on, its not going to be _that_ bad..I promise." Lane reasurred her. The girls linked arms and walked into the house together. Inside Rory didn't find any inopropriate gifts or balloons, and she didn't find any strippers. Instead she found an old fashioned icecream, and cotton candy maker, a table full of her favorite foods, and drinks of all sorts. Some alcoholic, and some not. She laughed releasing some nervousness she had, and at what her friends did for her.

''We do know you a little better than you think. And strippers Gilmore is just not you." Paris said putting her arm around Rory shoulder, and walking her into the room with all the food.

"Thank you guys so much." Rory said going around and hugging each and everyone of them. They just smiled and returned the hug.

"Okay, now lets get this party started!" Stephanie yelled as she put a hand over her belly. The girls laughed as they ran over to the cotton candy.

"Steph are you okay?" Rory asked as she ate her cotton candy.

"yes, I'm fine, he just kicks all the time. It feels kind of cool." Stephanie said as she placed Rory's had on her belly. Rory looked up and smiled at her after feeling Atley kick.

While the girls were endulging themselves in junk food the men were drinking scotch while playing a game of cards.

"So are you scared about getting married in two days?" Colin asked as he threw another card down in the middle of the table.

"No, not at all. I am ready. I have been ready. It's Rory, my Rory so I am fine." Logan replied.

"The planning does get easier right?" Josh asked Logan getting the attention of Finn who was wondering the same thing himself. Logan laughed.

"Yes it does, but with Honor is anything really ever simple or easy?" Logan asked laughing harder now. Josh just smiled and shook his head as to say 'no your right'.

"Don't worry Mate, it will all be worth it on that wedding night." Finn said with a wink to Josh.

"Ugh! That's my sister dude!" Logan said thoroughly disgusted. Everyone just laughed while Logan took another drink of his scotch.

"But Josh on a serious note, I like you. So don't do anything stupid, or screw anything up with my sister, cause then I will have to kill you."

"I assure you that will not be a problem, and I am glad I have your seal of approval." Josh said only half-serious.

After coping a surgar buzz all the girls sat on bean bags on the floor with Gavin Degraw playing in the back ground to talk.

"Are you nervous about the labor?" Jasmine asked looking down at Stephanie's growing belly.

"Yes, but I'm sure after some much needed drugs during the labor I will be fine." she replied with a laugh.

"You guys are so lucky about finding these great guys. I doubt I will ever find anybody." Lane said looking down.

"That is so not true Lane! Look at you, guys are probably just intimidated by you." Rory said trying to reasure her friend.

"Yeah right! I am never going to get married, which means I am going to be a virgin forever."

"You are actually waiting until marriage. You are still a virgin?" Paris asked in disbelief. Along with the other girls except for Rory. Lane just nodded.

"Well then we are going to do something about this. The next little function we are forced to go to we are going to find you a nice suitable boy." Stephanie said with a wink. Lane just smiled. "Now how about some stip poker?" Stephanie asked as she got up. The girls looked at her like she was crazy then when they saw she was serious nodded and got up as well.

"What do you think the ladies are up to tonight?" Finn asked as he took another drink of scotch.

"Probably nothing too wild. Wild is just not Ace." Logan replied. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"We could go spy on them." Colin suggested as he looked at the guys from his cards. They all shared an evil smirk with exception to John who didn't care what they did. All the guys got up from the table and walked back out to the parking lot to Finn's suv.

The girls soon realized that they didn't all know how to play poker so they settled for a game of 'I never' instead. But in this game they took off an article of clothing instead of taking a shot. The girls had already removed quite a few articles of clothing. Stephanie sat awkwardly with the skinny girls around her, with the figures she once had. She didn't say anything though, it was Rory's night.

"I have never had sex in a public area." Jasmine said. Stephanie removed her pants, Rory removed her second top, Honor removed her bra, and Paris removed her pants as well. They all stopped and looked at Paris in shock.

"What? Rory and Steph have too!" she pleaded. "Okay, I have never made-out with someone on our first date." Paris went on. Lane took off her top, Rory removed her pants, Honor removed her pants and Stephanie removed her undershirt. The girls laughed at all the clothes on the floor.

Meanwhile the guys were outside trying to find the room the girls were in. After looking all around the house into the windows, and getting scared they were going to set off the alarm system they quietly walked into the house. They all followed the low music and laughter comming from the dining room and walked in.

"Hello Ladie-" Finn started as the guys walked into the room. All the girls screamed fumbling around for their clothes. While the guys stared in shock then realized other guys were looking at their women, and they all headed out the door. After the guys left the room and they had all their clothes back on the girls cracked up laughing, and walked out of the room to find their men.

The guys still shocked looked skeptically at the girls that walked out of the room. This made them all laugh even harder, and soon the guys started to laugh as well.

"What are you guys doing here? Did you really miss us that much?" Stephanie asked as she walked over to Colin.

"Well yes, and we got bored." Colin replied.

"I see that you were having a bit of fun in there." Finn said making Jasmine laugh as he kissed her.

"I'm just glad I didn't see my sister." Logan said looking over at Honor as Rory hugged him. Honor just laughed and nodded in agreement. "Do you guys want to go get dinner?" Logan asked looking at his watch. It was late. "If we can find a place open this late."

"We can go to my new step-mom's restraunt." Colin said walking to the door.

"When did your mom marry her?" Finn asked as he too walked to the door along with everyone else. Colin just shrugged. "I will drive." Finn yelled as he hopped into his suv. Rory sat on Logan's lap for lack of room as did Paris on Doyles.

"Oh Lane this is John, John this is Lane." Rory said introducing the two. They just smiled and shook hands. Everyone was jampacked into the suv so they were not even inches apart from one another.

"Korean?" John asked. Lane nodded. "I thought so, my dad is Korean, but my mom is American." he explained. She smiled.

After eating at Wendy's since it was the only place open, Rory and Logan were dropped off back at their house.

"So did you have fun?" Logan asked as they walked through the front door.

"Yup, you?" Rory asked as Logan helped her out of her jacket then she turned around and gave him a hug.

"Well I don't know about you Ace, but I am tired. Bed?" Logan asked looking down at Rory whom was yawning.

"yup." she said yawning again. Logan swooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. She giggled but then snuggled close for lack of energy from the night. He gently placed her down on their bed and then began pulling off his clothes to get in bed himself. She just took off her shirt and pants and layed down. Throwing them accross the room.

"So that's how it happend huh?" Logan asked with a smirk on his face.

"How what happend?" Rory asked confused.

"You,and the other girls. You just couldn't help yourselves so you threw your clothes off huh?" Logan continued in a joking tone. Rory just smiled and slapped his arm playfully then snuggled up against him beneath the sheets.

"Oh yea, you know I just can't get enough of ALL of them." Rory said in an equally joking tone. Logan just laughed.

"Good to know in the future." he said as he played with her hair thinking. "Hey Ace?"

"Yea?"

"Are you worried about the wedding at all?" Logan asked while still playing with her hair.

"No, are you?"

"Nope, I was just making sure you weren't. I am ready."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Please read and review. Thank you all that have been. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was funny hehe. There are going to be a couple more chapters then the wedding! The next chapter is going to be kind of hard to write I can already tell, but I will get it it ya'll soon! I promise! Tell me if you have ANY suggestions at all. Jas  
**

****

****


	29. A Day In Star's Hollow

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Logan & Rory **_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies mentioned in this story. Thank You**

The next morning Rory helped Gigi pack all of her things, and then went downstairs with Logan to wait on her dad to come.

"Did you have a good week with us Gigi?" Logan asked as he took a seat next to Gigi on the stairs.

"Yup! Wedding morrow!" Gigi said excitedly. Logan just smiled.

"You have a very imporant role in wedding Gigi. You even get to wear a very pretty dress." Rory said taking a seat on her other side. Gigi just giggled then they heard the door bell. Nelda was standing there sweeping so they all sat still when Christopher came in.

"Well hey guys! Hey Rory. Hi Gigi." Chris said as he walked in and gave Rory a hug then swooped Gigi up in his arms. "Did you have a fun time here?" Chris asked. Gigi nodded. Then he noticed it. "Gigi what happend?" Chris asked looking at the cast on his youngest daughters arm.

"Dad I tried to call you, but I couldn't get through. She had a little accident, but it was nothing major." Rory explained standing up.

"Nothing major? There is a cast on my daughters arm, but its nothing major?" Chris asked losing his temper.

"She fell on the stairs. It's just a hair line fracture. She will get the cast off in a week." Logan said trying to calm the conversation a bit.

"There is no such thing as 'just a hair line fracture' her arm is broke, and you didn't even tell me!" Chris said just flat out pissed.

"Dad you weren't here. I tried to call you. This could have happend when you were around, but you weren't. Now before you start getting so pissed off about just an accident why don't we look at you for a minute. You drop her off here when you have business, which is fine. We love having Gigi here, but you are never around for her. If this would have happend in the one time you would have been around would you have been okay with it? I bet it wouldn't be as big of a damn deal as you are making it out to be right now." Rory said out of complete anger at her father.

"Come on Gigi we are going home." Chris said picking up his daughters stuff.

"Yea you just go that's what you are good at dad. I will see you tomorrow at my wedding..that is if you bother to make it." Rory said before she ran upstairs to cry. Logan ran after her to the bedroom. She threw herself down on the bed and sobbed into the pillows. Logan sat down on the edge of the bed, and just rubbed her back. He didn't know what to say, if he should say anything at all.

"Shh..Ace he was in shock. What he said wasn't right, but he will get over it." Logan said trying to calm her down. He felt from rubbing her back that she had stopped crying then she turned over.

"I know, I'm sorry. He just really makes me mad sometimes. I know he doesn't mean to, but its like he doesn't see what he does at times." Rory said calmed down now. Logan just nodded.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I could use some breakfast right now." Logan asked.

"Yes I am starving." Rory said getting up from the bed. Logan started to turn away from her to head out the door, but she grabbed his shoulders still standing on the bed. She held onto him and then jumped on his back. He laughed. "See I knew you were good for something." Rory joked and giggled.

"Ouch Ace. That is going to cost you later." he warned in a joking tone as he carried her down the stairs. Rory just giggled. "Hey Nilda we are going out for breakfast. You and Mel can have the rest of the day off, and tomorrow as well. See you at the wedding though." Logan while putting Rory down and then putting on his coat. Nelda smiled at him as they happily held hands skipping out the door to the car.

"Whoa look at all this great snow!" Rory said picking some up and throwing it at Logan. She giggled when it hit his back, and splattered to the ground.

"Oh now you are really going to pay for that!" Logan said running over to Rory with a smile. She took off the other direction to the yard, but couldn't out run Logan. He caught up to her and picked her up in the snow then gently layed her down, and layed down on top of her. "I love you." he said giving her a kiss.

"Well I love you too Mr. Huntzberger, but you know what would make me love you more?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"Oh let me guess? Some nice hott coffee and a side order of breakfast?" he asked with a matching smirk.

"Exactly so come along Master and Commander." Rory said pushing him off her then ran to the car.

" Oo.Ace you have to say that later as well." he said with a wink in a seductive voice. Rory just giggled as she got in the car.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked as Logan got onto the highway.

"Well my dear Ace we are headed to Stars Hollow to eat at the famous 'Lukes Diner'." Logan replied.

"Yay! I get Luke's coffee." Rory said giggling. Logan smiled at her and put his fingers through her hair in the back. As they drove off past the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign Logan could see Rory getting excited. She hadn't seen her mom alot lately, and she wanted to see her before the wedding, and Christmas. Logan parked his car right accross the street from Lukes and already Miss Patty and Babbette were on the side walk pointing, staring, at Logan and Rory. Probably talking about them as well.

Logan and Rory went inside and sat down at a table. Luke was turned around getting Lorelai coffee when they came in.

"Hey mom, do you want to get your butt over here and say hi to your favorite daughter? Rory asked with a smile. Luke and Lorelai both looked around and smiled when they saw Logan and Rory seated at a table. Then ran over to them.

"Rory, Logan what are you two doing here? We weren't expecting to see you two again until tomorrow." Lorelai said giving them both a hug.

"We came for the infamous Luke lunch." Logan said while shaking Luke's hand.

"Well come sit over here I will get you two anything you want." Luke said pulling them to the counter with Lorelai.

"I would like blueberry pancakes please! With coffee!" Rory said sitting down.

"And I will have the same." Logan said with a smile.

"So what are you two off doing today? Are you going to steal any yachts..maybe crash one? You have your own now though so that has to take the rush out of it right?" Lorelai asked while taking a sip from her coffe with a smirk.

"I assure you Lorelai that stealing nor sinking a boat is on our agenda's today, and no the rush is still very much there." Logan replied with an equal smirk.

"And to answer your first question we have not thought anything out that far today. We are now eating breakfast then who knows. I would like to continue to play in the snow though." Rory said looking at Logan with a smile.

"Dirty." Lorelai replied then stood up. "Well I love seeing you both, but I have to get off to work. Come by for lunch, or just to make Michel mad, whatever floats your yachts..see what I did there? No sinking references this time, or stealing." Lorelai rambled then went out the door.

"She is crazy you know that right?" Logan asked trying to hold back a laugh but didn't succeed.

"Yes I know, but that is why I love her." Rory replied laughing as well.

After eating at Luke's they walked down to the bookstore after Rory begging Logan, and him giving in. Right before they walked into the store however Miss Patty stopped them.

"Oh you two are just too cute." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Patty. How are you today?" Rory asked trying to be polite.

"Oh I am just fine dear. How are you there Logan?" She asked with a flirtatious smile. Rory covered her face with her hands to stop herself from laughing.

"I am just fine Miss Patty, thank you." Logan replied and kissed her hand.

"Well I need to get back to my class. I will see the two of you tomorrow though. I am so excited about the wedding. Everyone is though really." Miss Patty went on as she walked back into her dance studio.

"You are such a kiss up." Rory teased as she wrapped on arm around Logan's waist and walked down the sidewalk with him.

"Well I am a very cute kiss up though." he teased back. Rory just nodded in agreement with a smile. After looking for an hour in the bookstore Logan managed to pull Rory out with twenty book purchases, and a wide smile.

"Oh sorry." she said after running into someone knocking the bag out of her hands, then the books went all over the ground. She looked up after the guy handed her a few of the books, along with Logan and almost dropped them again.

"Dean, um. Sorry." she said awkwardly

"It's fine. Uh..how have you been?" he asked as awkward.

"Good. Logan this is Dean, Dean this is Logan." She said introducing them. They just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well I have to get back to work. See you later." Dean said brushing past her and giving her a half-smile."

"I am so sorry about that." Rory said immediatly apologizing to Logan.

"Ace its not your fault. I am not upset in anyways. Now lets go back to the car, and piss this Michel guy off." Logan said with a smile as he took her hand to walk back to the car.

"Perfect. I love making that little french-canadian man angry. His facial expressions are priceless." Rory said with a smile as she got in the passanger seat.

Rory and Logan walked into the Inn hand in hand laughing about something from their earlier conversation.

"Hello Welcome to the Dragon Fly Inn how may I-oh its you. If you are here to disturb your mother she is busy right now, and cannont be disturbed." Michel said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Maybe we are not here to 'disturb' my mother. Maybe we are here to talk to you Michel." Rory said with a smirk.

"Well I have no time for your foolish games, I am busy." he replied.

"Oh come on Michel play with us." Logan said in a sarcastic manner.

"I will not play with you! And you are you anyways?" Michel asked taking his attention from his 'work'

"Oh so you guys are going to play together huh? Dirty'' Lorelai said from behind Logan and Rory.

"Lorelai you are so immature. Now take these two little brats away, I am busy like I said." Michel explained rather annoyed. Logan and Rory just laughed and walked to the kitchen with Lorelai.

"Hey Sookie, what deserts do you have today?" Rory asked walking over to the very busy Sookie.

"Rory hey!" she replied putting everything down to give her a hug. "Hey you even brought your hott soon-to-be off the market Logan with you!" Sookie whispered then gave him a hug as well. "I have strawberry short cake, fruit cake, and chocolate cake over there. Help yourselves." Sookie said with a giggle. "I am so glad to see you. I haven't seen you around for a while. Everyone is so excited about the wedding tomorrow." Sookie said as she prepared yet another meal. Rory just smiled at Logan as they ate their deserts.

"Well I will be the one wearing the dress tomorrow so see you then. We need to get back to Hartford."

"Yup, and I will be the one in the tux." Logan said getting up as well. They both hugged Sookie then walked out to find Lorelai to tell her bye as well, but ran into Michel instead.

"There you are. I was just wonder-" he started but was rudely interrupted by Rory.

"Ugh you are bothering us. We are busy. Now shoo away." Rory said in a mock tone of his french accent. Michel stood offended.

"No we will not play with, we are far to busy with our fake work." Logan said in a matching accent. Once clear from Michel they both laughed then found Lorelai.

"Well mommy we are off. I will see you bright and early tomorrow though." Rory said with a smile. Lorelai returend the smile and hugged Rory then Logan.

"Okay see you tomorrow. Then for Christmas! Yay! What did you get me?" Lorelai asked like a child.

"Oh, I got those pictures of you from the Chilton Booster Club runway show blown up. One to put over your fire place." Rory said with a smirk and giggle.

"Oh how evil. I will see you later toots." With that they left back to Hartford.

"This was fun. Thank you." Rory said once in the car.

"No thank you. Now I know it is getting late, but will you still play in the snow with me?" Logan asked with his lip out like a child.

"Of course. I was just about to ask you the same thing my good sir." Rory replied giving him a kiss. Logan held her hand with his free hand.

"Well you have a few more hours of being 'Miss Gilmore' soon you will be 'Mrs. Hutzberger' how do you feel?" Logan asked like a basketball announcer asking a question.

"Great, wonderful, ecstatic." Rory said giving him another kiss as they pulled into their drive way.

"Good, I like how it sounds."

"Okay now on to the snow Mr. Huntzberger!" Rory said getting out of the car and running over to the front yard hand in hand with Logan.

Okay next chapter is the long awaited wedding! I liked writting this chapter it was fun, and took my mind off the itching. If you read this a few days ago I was probably complaining about going camping, well I did, and I got poison ivy..which I am highly allergic to! Its horrible. If I miss ANY school it will be bad, cause I will never get all my homework then I will fail, drop out, turn into someone that works as a chicken for a fast food restraunt, and then lose everything and live on the streets. Okay well maybe I took that alittle too far, but give me a break, I am miserable lol. Yet cheerful about this chapter. I will update tomorrow for the wedding! Last chatper tomorrow by the way, but I have a surprise for some of you :)


	30. the Anticipated Wedding Day

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Logan & Rory**_

**I do not own the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned in this story.**

**_Italics are thoughts or song quotes ._ **

Emily and Shira ran around all morning making sure everything was perfect. The flowers, the centerpieces, the food..everything. While Lorelai helped Rory get ready, along with the hair and make-up stylist that Shira and Emily hired to get everyone in the bridal party ready. Mitchum, Richard, Logan and the guys had gathered in the dressing room and began to get ready. It was thirty minutes before the moment. The moment that Rory would walk down the isle and be forever Lorelai Huntzberger.

Rory stood in front of the mirror after having her hair done. It was in curls bunched up in the back with soft curls falling around and her bangs. She had pearls and diamonds put in throughout it, and light make-up. Her dress looked flawless on her, and fit her like it was made just for her. Lorelai stared at her daughter for a minute then started to tear up.

"You look beautiful Rory." Lorelai whispered to her tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh mom!" Rory said wrapping her mom in a tight hug, tears falling from her eyes as well. "It will be okay, I love Logan. He is right for me." she said trying to reasure her mother.

"I know, I am so just so happy and proud of you. You have done so much,and you found a perfect man, that I have no doubt in my mind will watch Willy Wonka with you anytime you want, and get you coffee on demand." Lorelai said rambling. Then Shira and Emily entered the dressing room and gasped at how beautiful Rory looked in her dress.

"Rory you look abosolutley beautiful!" Emily said with tears in her eyes now too. She hugged Rory then gave her a necklace. "I wore this the first time your grandfather and I got married. I want you to wear it, and have it." she said with a smile as she put it on her one and only granddaughter.

"Thank you grandma I love it!" Rory exlaimed. "I wish dad could be here. I hope he comes still."

"Oh don't worry toots. Your dad wouldn't miss this for the world." Lorelai replied right before a knock came on the door. Shira scrambled and opened it quickly, and in walked Gigi and Christopher.

"Sorry we are late Ror, the traffic was bad." he said handing Gigi to Emily so she could put her dress on and get her hair done quickly.

"It's alright, I am just glad you are here. I am so sorry about not telling you about Gigi, I really should have." Rory explained feeling bad.

"No Rory you were right it was my fault. Now today is your big day so let's forget about that and move onto more imporant things." he said going into the mens dressing room next door to get ready himself just as Lane, Paris, Stephanie and Jasmine walked in.

"I actually like the dresses Gilmore, you did well." Paris said with a smile.

"Well I am glad. How much time grandma?" Rory asked getting a bit impatient.

"Five minutes until the bridesmaids walk out. Shira and I should be going to take our seats." Emily explained.

"You look lovely dear. Welcome to the family." Shira said giving Rory a hug before leaving with Emily. A few minutes later the wedding planner walked in and said it was time for the brides maids to go down the isle. Rory's stomach turned with nervous butterflies. She was happy though.

"I will see you out there." Lorelai said giving Rory a hug and kiss on the cheek before she left with the other girls. Then Rory walked out with her flower basket to go down the isle. 'Okay Gilmore, just a matter of minutes now' Rory said to herself as she walked towards the doors waiting for them to open so she could walk down the isle, towards her future, and soon to be husband. She heard the music start and rustling of everyone standing up, she took her dad's arm and smiled at him. He winked. Then the doors opened. She nervously smiled and caught eye contact with Logan. He looked like he lost his breath.

'Oh my God she looks beautiful. Breath taking' Logan thought as Rory came down the isle towards him. Everyone smiled when she reached him, and he took her hands in his. As the preacher began talking they didn't really hear him. They were too caught up in each others eyes. Logan mouthed 'I love you' to her and she replied 'I love you too' to him. When it came time to speak Rory's eyes teared up again, and as Logan looked at her his started to as well. They were so in love and happy they were crying. It was the best day of their lives.

By the time the preacher said "You may kiss the bride'' they were both in tears, along with the entire audience. Logan gave Rory a big kiss then turned towards their families and friends to be announced. "Let me present to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Hutzberger." the preacher said with a smile. Logan and Rory smiled at each other as they walked down the isle together, hand in hand. Married.

"We did it!" Rory exclaimed as they reached the doors.

"Yes we did Ace!" Logan replied with a huge smile on his face as well. When they walked out the doors there were photographers and reporters standing trying to ask them questions about the future, and taking pictures. Logan just replied with "We are finally married, I love this woman more than anything in the world." Then they got in the limo onto the reception.

At the reception everyone stood outside the doors and threw rice on them as they entered. Rory and Logan looked at each other and smiled. Inside everyone was seated at their tables as they were served food. Right before everyone ate the toastes were to be done. Lorelai stood first.

"From the first time I met Logan, which was in a closet where he was un-dressing my daughter, I have known he was different than any other boy Rory has dated. At first I will admit that I didn't like Logan, but with his charm, and after time I realized how much my daughter loved him, and how much he loved her. Rory is my best friend, and always will be, but as the old saying goes there is always room for more friends, To Logan and Rory, my two best friends, I love you both." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes. She sat down next to Luke and smiled at Rory and Logan who were smiling with tears in their eyes as well.

Next Finn stood. Both Rory and Logan moved un-comfortably in their seats worried about what he was going to say. "I have known Logan a very long time, and like Lorelai would call him one of my best mates. During our highschool and college years we put up quite the reputation of being playboys, but that all changed when he met our lovely Ace Reporter. From the first time, that I can actually remember, meeting Rory,and seeing her with Logan I remember she didn't let him get by with his corky antics, she held up her own side too. This is why we have come to love our Logan's Ace, and have accepted her as our own. Congrats to you both, and may you have a long marriage." Finn said then sat down.

After Christopher, Mitchum, Shira, Emily, and Richard gave their toastes everyone began to eat. People began to come around and tell them how happy they were for them, and congragulate them.

"Thank you Taylor, I am glad you made it." Rory replied to Taylor after him telling her he was happy she didn't marry 'that Dean'. She smiled politly as he moved away from her. 'Thank God' she thought to herself, but with a huge smile on her face.

"You both look so cute, and Rory that dress!" Miss Patty said and then winked at Logan before walking away.

"We would now like to have the Bride and Groom take the floor for their first dance as husband and wife." The singer of the band said. Everyone clapped when they took the floor and the music started for 'Greatest Story Ever Told' by Oliver James. Logan picked the song out, he told Rory that was all he wanted to do for the wedding, so she agreed.

_"Thank you for this moment, I've got to say how beautiful you are. In all my hopes I could pray for, here you. _

"So Mr. Huntzberger how does it feel to be married?" Rory asked as she put her arms around his neck as the song started.

_"If I could have one dance forever. I would take you by the hand. Tonight its you and I together..I'm so glad. I'm your man."_

"Well Mrs. Huntzberger it's not bad, not bad at all." Logan replied with a smirk.

"I love song, thank you." Rory said and gave him a kiss. They heard alot of awes around the, and camera flashes and smiled.

"I'm glad." Logan replied with a kiss as the song ended.

"We would now like to have the father daughter dance. Mr. Hayden." The singer said. Christopher got up and took the floor with his daughter. Their dance to 'Butterfly Kisses'. In the middle of the song he walked off and returned with Luke to finish out the song with Rory. Everyone smiled and it brought tears to Lorelai's eyes. Soon after the song everyone was on the dance floor dancing to more upbeat songs like Yellow Card's 'Ocean Acenue', along with Nelda and Mel cutting up a mean rug together. This made Logan and Rory laugh.

Logan and Rory took their seats for a minute to talk to people when Finn came up to them. "This is your gift from me. I found it the other day, and knew it was perfect." Finn said with a smile as Rory carefully un-wrapped the package with Logan leaned over to see what it was. They both smiled as they looked at the gift.

"Finn where did you find this? I didn't even know people were taking pictures at your party." Logan said standing up to give Finn a 'man' hug. It was a picture of Logan and Rory in the corner kissing after Logan pulled her away from Robert.

"That was the day I knew." Logan said looking down at the framed picture.

"You knew what?" Rory asked.

"That I loved you, and always would." he replied with a kiss.

"Well I promised my special princess a dance so I am off." Finn said before he turned around to find Gigi. Rory watched as he spun her around on the dance floor and her face brighton up.

"Hey do you still have that Chilton Uniform?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Well yes I do, why do you ask?" Rory asked with a seductive tone.

"We might just put that to use later." Logan whispered in her ear. Rory smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, but only if you put on that gold robe as well." She said pointing to the picture.

"Okay, but I have a feeling we won't be wearing them long." he said with a mischeivious smile.

"Okay enough dirty talk!" Lorelai said with a smile. Rory blushed and Logan just smiled at Lorelai and stuck out his tongue.

"The parentals want some pictures so you need to round up the rest of the gang. We already have Colin, Steph, Finn, Gigi, Jasmine, and the rest of them. We are just looking for Lane and John." Lorelai said before walking back over to her mother.

Logan and Rory gave each other a look then stood up. They walked out to a secluded hallway and found Lane and John making out.

"Well well well look what we have here Logan." Rory said making the two pull away.

"I see Ace, what shall we do?" Logan asked making the two blush.

"Well we could let them continue their dirty dirty make-out session, but then angry photographers would come after them because they were not in our wedding pictures." Rory replied with a smile towards Lane. Lane half-smiled while John looked at Logan with fear of getting fired in his eyes.

"Then I think we should take them in there to get the pictures taken." Logan said turning around to walk back with a hand in the small of Rory's back. John and Lane were following behind when Logan turned around. "Oh and John, I am not going to fire you so get that look off your face." Logan said with a wink. John released a breath he didn't know he was holding then walked the rest of the way into the room with the rest of the wedding party.

Soon the reception started to die down in the late hours of the night. The gift table was stacked high with envelopes and two wrapped gifts.

"Well toots we are off. I will see you tomorrow though for Christmas! One last chance to tell me what you got.." Lorelai said after giving Rory and Logan a hug.

"Come-on Lorelai. See you both tomorrow." Luke said pulling Lorelai away. Then Christopher came walking up with a sleeping Gigi in his arms.

"We are going to take off Ror. I need to get her in bed. We will see you both for Christmas tomorrow though." Christopher said before walking out the door.

Rory and Logan walked together further into the ballroom to look for his mother and father, and her grandparents to tell them they were leaving when they saw Honor and Josh making out in a corner.

"Ugh! Get a room! That's my sister!" Logan said as they walked by. Rory giggled, and then laughed even harder when Josh flipped Logan off and continued.

"Oh you think that's funny do you Ace?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do Huntzberger." Rory said while giggling.

"Well _Huntzberger_, I will have to punish you later. A very soon later hopefully." he said with a small laugh as they approached Mitchum, Shira, Emily and Richard. With Finn and Jasmine still on the floor dancing...drunk.

"Mom, Dad, Emily, Richard, we are going to take off."

"Okay son. See you tomorrow. Rory, welcome to the family." Mitchum said giving them both a hug. Then Shira, Emily and Richard as well. Their driver put all the gifts, or envelopes rather, in the car and then drove them home.

"I can't believe we are married. This has been the perfect day." Rory said leaning into Logan chest in the back seat of the limo.

"Yup, I am so glad Tristen didn't show up. I was scared he was going to waltz in and ruin everything for you, for us." Logan said as he ran his fingers through Rory's hair. She just nodded. She had completly forgot about Tristen until now, and she too was glad he didn't show up.

When they arrived at their house they held hands walking up to the door. Rory flung her shoes off as soon as she went through the door then was scooped up by Logan. She kicked her feet up the air up and down and giggled.

"I do believe I owe you something now." Logan said with a smile as they went into their bedroom.

"I you do Mr. Huntzberger." Rory replied smiling as he set her on their bed. She pulled him down on top of her and began to kiss him deeply until he pulled away. She looked at him confused.

"Come here I have a surprise for you." Logan said holding out his hand for her. She took it and walked into their bathroom that he led her to. All over the ground there were rose petals, and a bubble bath with rose petals in it as well, and candles lit everywhere. With matching robes on the door that read 'Mr. Huntzberger' on one and 'Mrs. Huntzberger' on the other. She smiled and kissed him again.

"It's beautiful." Was all Rory could say.

"Now as much as I like you in that gown I would like you even more without it." Logan said with a smile on his face as he un-zipped it in the back. Rory helped him out of his tux, then they got into the large tub together.

Rory sat strattling Logan in the corner of the tub, and began to kiss him, and his neck. His hands roamed her body, every curve, up to her breats. She sat up a little and moved so that Logan was now inside of her, and then started to bounce up and down. Logan gripped the sides of the tub while Rory kissed him and scratched at his chest. Logan sat up a bit so he could put Rory on her back, but they soon realized that wouldn't work because of the water so they got out and went to the bed. Their mouths not seperating all the way to the bed.

Again Logan put Rory on her back and then pushed himself inside of her. She let out a small moan, but bit onto neck. Then back up to his mouth while clawing at his chest. They both let out moans as they kissed until they climaxed together. Logan layed down next to Rory tired so she turned and layed on top of his chest. Strattling him again, but this time to go to sleep. He smiled and pulled the blanket on top of them, which was wet from the bath tub.

"Good Night Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan said looking down at her the best he could while running his fingers through her hair.

"Good Night Mr. Hunztberger." Rory replied with a smile.

**_Christmas Morning_**

Rory woke up to Logan's finger running over her arms and chest. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Ace." Rory quickly got up from the bed taking a sheet with her and stood to look out the window. Then smiled.

"It's snowing!" she exclaimed. Logan just smiled at her and walked over to where she was and put his arms around her to watch the snow with her.

"Would you like to put on some sweats and go downstairs to open your gifts?" Logan asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I would." she said running over to Logan's dresser. She put on a pair of his boxers, and a white ribbed tank top he always wore then ran over to him. He was already wearing sweat pants, and a ribbed tank top as well. He held her hand as he led her downstairs to the ballroom. They both got each others gifts and exchanged them. Then watched each other as they opened them.

"ACharlie and the Chocolate Factory t-shirt!" Rory exclaimed looking at the shirt. Then watched with a smirk as Logan opened his. He too had an equally evil smirk.

"New playing cards. Thank you Ace." he said after opening the gift. Then they both sat in silence for a few seconds giving each other mischievious looks. "Okay Ace come with me." Logan finally said taking her hand. He led her up the stairs, down the hall way to the very last room. "This is your real Christmas gift." he said before opening the door for her and leading her in. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

Everything was done in Willy and Charlie and the Chocolate Factories. The walls were painted to look like the Candy room, the sheets on the bed were of Jonny Depp as Charlie. On the closet doors there were poster sized framed pictures, one of Willy, and the other of Charlie. There were Willy Wonka chocolate bars sitting on the night stand with a lamp that had an Umpa Loompa on it.

"Thank you Logan, I love it!" Rory said as she stepped furthing into the room onto the purple carpeting. "Now I have something to show you. Come with me please." She said pulling him to the basement. There he found two poker tables, a pool table, two red leather couches, with foot stools shaped like dice. A bar was in the corner with a juke box beside it. It was the ultimate guy room. "You and the guys can come down here and play poker, and whatever you want." Rory said with a smile.

"Thank you Ace I love it, the guys are going to love it too. Thank you so much." he said giving her a hug. They went back upstairs to get ready right when Nelda and Mel walked in.

"Oh good morning, and Merry Chrismas to both of you." Rory said with a smile.

"We won't be needing you two today, but we do have something for you." Logan said disappearing for a moment then came back in and handed them envelopes. "Merry Christmas, and thank you for everything you have done for us these past months. You are very much appreciated."

"Thank you Logan. I have something for you both as well." Mel said taking out two packages from a bag he was holding, along with Nelda. They both handed Logan and Rory their two boxes, then they all headed for the living room to open them.

Nelda gasped when she opened the envelope to find a check made out for a very large amount. "Oh this is way to much." she said putting the check back in the envelope.

"Non sense. We love you both being here, and you are a huge help to us. It is the least we can do." Logan told them both as he opened his gift from Mel. A box of new shot glasses. "Thank you Mel, the guys and I am will put these to use I am sure." he said with a laugh.

Rory opened her's from Mel and found a framed picture of her and Logan playing in the snow a couple of days before. "Oh Mel I love it. I thought you guys had left though?" she asked confuse.

"We were in the drive way when you two ran out. I grabbed my camera and knew that I should give that to you for Christmas." Mel replied.

"Well its perfect." she said getting up to put it on the mantle of the fire place. They opened Nelda's gift Logan finding a bottle of scotch,and Rory finding a lotion set from Bath and Body Works.

"Now I have one more gift, but its for your friend gift, and for little Gigi, I hope you two can give it to them." Nelda said handing them two equally sized packages. "A picture of them doing their Aladin skit." Nelda said with a smile.

"Thank you Nelda, Mel for everything. We will be sure to get these to them, and I am sure they will love them." Rory said before walking up the stairs to get ready with Logan. Nelda and Mel went out the door happy.

After getting dressed, and giving Ben & Pushkin a bone for their gifts, they loaded the gifts in Rory's car after realizing they wouldn't all fit in Logan's then drove to the Huntzberger mansion. They would be there for a while, then go over the Gilmore's mansion to celebrate with Rory's side of the family, then back home to see their friends.

At the Huntzbergers Rory and Logan gave Honor, Josh, Mitchum, and Shria their gifts. They were all delighted with what they recieved then gave the happy couple theirs.

A necklace to Rory from Josh and Honor, and a Range Rover from Mitchum and Shira for Rory. She hugged them all and thanked them over and over again for the extravagant gifts.

Logan recieved a watch from Josh and Honor, and one of the famlies jets from his parents. He too hugged everyone and thanked them. After having breakfast, and talking a bit they headed over to the Gilmores. The day was going by fast, and very well.

Christopher, Luke, Gigi, Lorelai, Emily and Richard were all at the Gilmore Mansion. Gigi ran up to Logan and gave him a big hug, followed by giving one to Rory. They all sat around the tree and exchanged gifts. Gigi insisted on them opening her, and Chrises first so they did.

They bought Emily, Lorelai and Rory gift certificates to get facials, and five rounds of golf at a very nice golf course right outside of Hartford for Luke, Logan and Richard. They all thanked them then opened Luke and Lorelai's gifts. Logan got a t-shirt that read 'Limo Boy' on it, Richard got a box of Cuban cigars, Emily a nice pair of dress heals, Rory a certificate for free coffee for life at Luke's, Gigi a Beach Barbie doll, and Chris a new brief case. Everyone thanked them, and Rory gave them both a huge hug.

Next they opened Rory and Logan's gifts. For Richard new cuff links, Emily purple diamond earrings that matched Shira's almost exactly, Gigi a Cinderella play dress with a matching Barbie, Chris a new leather coat, Luke a new fishing pole for his newly finished boat, and Loreali a shirt that read 'I love the Umpa Loompas'. Everyone loved their gifts then they handed Gigi the gift from Nelda.

"This is from our maid Nelda. She wanted you to have this." Logan said handing it to Gigi. Gigi smiled when she saw the picture.

"My Finn." she said hugging the picture. Everyone laughed a little and smiled at her. Now were the gifts from Emily and Richard.

Lorelai opened her gift and found a new Louis Vuitton hand bag her eyes lit up and she hugged the bag just like Gigi hugged the picture a few minutes ago. Luke found a very nice, and overly expensive watch, As did Logan and Chris, Rory found a Louis Vuitton purse as well, only a brown one instead of the black her mother found, and Gigi recieved a play make-up kit with a vanity set. They were all very pleased with their gifts.

"Thank you grandma, grandpa, I love my purse." Rory said as she gave them a hug. They smiled as everyone thanked them. Gigi loved all of her gifts but her favorite was the one she kept going back to to hold. Her picture of Finn and her. Everyone smiled at her.

"Gigi would you like to come back home with us tonight to see Finn? I know he will have something for you." Rory asked more Christopher than Gigi.

"That's fine, we will both come if that is alright?"

"Of course. You all are welcome over tonight." Rory said as they walked into the dining room for lunch.

"We have to go to Luke's sisters tonight, but we want to see you before you leave for your honey moon." Lorelai explained.

"Yes, and your great-grandmother Lorelai is going to be arriving tonight, but only for a short while so we can't either." Richard replied as the maid set down everyones plates. Soon Luke and Lorelai left after lunch as did Rory and Logan to get home for their guests comming. Gigi wanted to ride in Rory's new car so she rode over with her, and Chris drove alone as did Logan.

Everyone arrived at once and soon the ballroom was crowded with people exchanging gifts. Gigi hugged the giant black teddy bear that Finn bought her, Barbie Lane got her, and her dress to her room that Colin and Stephanie had bought for her.

"This ors Finn." Gigi said handing him a box. He looked up at Chris and smiled. Chris turned around trying not to laugh when Finn opened the box. Inside was a Peter Pan costume with the tights and all. Everyone burst out laughing when he took it out of the box.

"Thank you Gigi, now we can play Peter Pan and Tinker Belle." Finn said giving her a hug while trying to hold back a laugh. She handed Jasmine a box and inside was a blue dress just like Wendy's in Peter Pan.

"Thank you Gigi. It's perfect" Jasmine said giving her a hug. The guys soon went downstairs to play a game of poker while the girls sat around the fire place roasting marshmallows and drinking, but fruit punch for Stephanie.

Sometime after three a.m. the next morning everyone was gone. Chris had taken Gigi home earlier because she had fallen asleep, and he had work the next morning. Rory crawled into her Charlie and the Chocolate Factory bed with Logan,he promised her one night.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Logan asked as he put his arm around her waist in bed.

"Yes I did, did you?" she asked in return.

"Yes I did. Thank you for everything."

"You too. Good night. Just three more days until our honeymoon!" Rory said getting as excited as she could, she was very tired.

"Only three more days.." Logan replied right before he drifted off.

**Okay now for the surprise, I had mentioned that I was thinking about making a sequal to this story, and I have decided I am. It is going to be called Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. I will have it up and going soon. I hope you all enjoyed my first part of the story, and this chapter. It was a hard one to write, the Christmas part was the hardest. It is very long though! Please read and review and tell me what you think about this chapter, and about the whole story, and what you would like to see in the sequal..I do have a lot of ideas already though ;). I will have it up soon! Thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed my story. I feel like I have grown as a write through this, and have had fun and many laughs writting this. Thank you all!  
**


End file.
